Freddy's Land
by Vitalka
Summary: Varios años después del cierre de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, se había iniciado la cadena de Freddy's Land, un mágico parque de atracciones para niños. Ella había tomado el empleo como guardia de seguridad por razones personales. Y Murtons no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo. [Freddy Fazbear x Lynda M./OC x Toy Freddy] {En colaboración con Karoru Gengar} • Terminado •
1. Capítulo 1

_**Primer fic en el fandom, ¡yeah! Como dice en el sumario, este fanfic está hecho en colaboración con una de las mejores fickers de la página, Karoru Gengar. Puedo decir que gracias a ella me animé a estrenarme en el fandom de FNaF. Espero que esta historia les guste tanto como a nosotras :3**_

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece a la diosa de la cumbia Scott Cawthon. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es de la sensual escritora Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. Lo único que es de nuestra propiedad es la trama de este fic. Hecho con fines de entretenimiento, y sin intención de plagio.

 **Pairings:** Lynda M./OC x Freddy Fazbear. Ligero Lynda M./OC x Toy Freddy.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

 **Nota:** Actualizaciones miércoles y sábado, señores. No lo olviden c:

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Era una caminata normal, simple y tranquila para aquél hombre. Sus pasos eran lentos, casi desganados. Su posición encorvada anunciaba derrota, sus orbes entrecerrados opacos y su boca curvada hacia abajo en una mueca de desesperación.

Su proyecto estaba en peligro. Necesitaba entretenimiento barato para su establecimiento. Entretenimiento para los niños. Había prestado y gastado millones en las atracciones de sus sueños. Pero, sabía que necesitaba otra clase de entretenimiento. Solo que no sabía cual.

Las gotas de lluvia empapaban su cuerpo, pero poco le importó. Quizás ya eran tantas preocupaciones que una simple llovizna no era nada. Sus pasos lentos y desganados le hicieron tropezar con un pedazo de metal, llevándolo a darse un golpe con el suelo. Cuando el señor iba a soltar una maldición, decidió no hacerlo al ver el objeto que le hizo tropezar.

Un brazo mecánico.

Por casualidad miró a su alrededor, mirando en el callejón oscuro a su lado izquierdo - que irónicamente el viejo estúpido no había visto antes- un brillo metálico extraño. Por puro instinto se puso lentamente de pie y, con la mano metálica en mano, se dirigió al brillo, encontrándose con una grata sorpresa.

Las joyas del Futuro " _Freddy's Land_ ".

Desde entonces no hacía más que trabajar en aquella pocilga que podría llamarse su 'taller'. Iba a hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos por traerlos de vuelta, a todos. No debía haber la menor duda de ello. Pero debía hacerlos más...atrayentes hacia su público. Quizá con una apariencia más humana, pero conservando los vestigios de los rasgos que alguna vez poseyeron como animales robóticos de esa maldita pizzería. Un solo último ajuste en las orejas del chico de cabello morado bastó para que estuviera terminado.

Sonrió de lado.—Bienvenido de vuelta, Bonnie.—Después, miró al resto con expresión sombría. Y tomando un familiar sombrero negro entre sus manos, rió.—¡Ahora traigamos al resto para unirse a la fiesta!

Siguió trabajando. Si bien era bastante cansado y su cuerpo dolía, continuó con su trabajo. Los animatronics restantes estaban en estado deprimente, oxidados y maltratados, pero aquél señor sabía que podía arreglarlos y mejorarlos incluso, si ponía todo su esfuerzo. Sonidos de tornillos amoldándose, martillo alisando abolladuras leves y suaves jadeos de cansancio sonaban por aquella solitaria habitación, y Chica, la única fémina del grupo de cuatro estaba terminada, luciendo hermosa y recién fabricada.

—Hola, mi pequeña pollita.—El señor soltó una sonrisa suave y cruel, sus cejas oscuras frunciéndose en una mueca malvada. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el zorro pirata, aquél animatronic que había ganado el corazón de cientos de niños.

La reparación de Foxy había sido bastante larga y agotadora. Su endoesqueleto mostrándose, cables sueltos por todos lados, en pocas palabras, jodido. Había tenido que reconstruirlo, y pulir su acero oxidado, el animatronic de rojo siendo el de peor estado. Había tardado más tiempo que Bonnie y Chica, sí, pero había valido la pena. Foxy the Pirate estaba nuevo, apagado pero de pie, frente a él con expresión tranquila.

—Tres hechos, uno queda...—Asintió orgulloso y, tomando entre sus manos el sombrero negro que había colocado en su cabeza desde que lo había encontrado, miró al animatronic restante, una sonrisa siniestra viéndose visible en su cara.—Es hora de ver a la estrella elevada en la cima del cielo...

Jamás creyó que aquel considerado una vez "ídolo", estuviera hecho un auténtico desastre. Pero si había podido con los tres primeros, podría con él. Después de todo, su parque de atracciones no podía llevarse a cabo sin el robótico ser que le daba el nombre. Mirando su reloj de mano, marcando las cuatro de la mañana, vio con orgullo lo que su duro trabajo había dado de fruto. Un joven castaño, de piel blanca y ojos azules hasta entonces apagados, se encontraba parado frente a él.

—Como que falta algo...—Se dijo llevando una mano a su barbilla.—¡Oh sí! Lo más importante.—Y retirando el sombrero de su cabeza, se lo colocó al recién traído de nuevo a la vida, Freddy Fazbear.—Ahora, la función puede comenzar.  
Tomando un lápiz y una vieja hoja de papel decidió dibujar un pequeño boceto de lo que sería el eslogan de su nueva atracción.

 _"¡Él mejor centro de diversiones de todo el mundo! ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? ¡Ven y acompáñanos en esta experiencia de sonrisas y alegría! Bienvenido seas a Freddy's Land..."_

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Freddy's Land se había convertido en un éxito de la noche a la mañana. Los eventos incluídos de la pizzerían anteriormente propietaria de los animatronics habían sido casi olvidados, la mordida del 87 y los asesinatos de los niños hechados al pasado tan rápido, realmente tan rápido. El parque de atracciones era lindo, limpio, lo suficientemente grande y atractivo tanto para niños como para los adultos, los animatronics dándole al lugar un toque amistoso y místico.

Claro que, también pasaban cosas extrañas. El lugar siendo tan famoso, en las noches ladrones iban al gran lugar en un intento de saltar las rejas para robar el botín del cual el dueño poco a poco se volvía millonario.

Él lo sabía.

Necesitaba un guardia nocturno.

Ocupaba a alguien que cuidara a su local, que cuidara su dinero. Y sabía que con la presencia de los animatronics sería difícil conseguir a algún buen empleado. Sabía que tenía que dar una jugosa paga, y darles a ver a los demás que los animatronics eran más seguros.

El mensaje del Periódico era bastante sencillo:

 _"¿Necesitas empleo? Únete a la Familia de Freddy's Land como guardia de seguridad del turno nocturno. Paga jugosa por tan sólo vigilar el amigable establecimiento desde las 12:00 A.M a las 6:00 A.M."_

Lo que no sabía aquél hombre, es que el mensaje traería a una guardia incompetente y por supuesto... muchos problemas.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—Vigilar las instalaciones, revisar las cámaras, asegurarse que ningún degenerado se lleve una sola tuerca, y por supuesto, cuidar a los jodidos bichos esos.—Explicó el joven mecánico que le hacía de asistente al dueño en ocasiones.—¿Entendido o quieres repetición?

La castaña bajita arqueó una ceja, aquel chico que respondía al nombre de Chris, sin duda la ponía nerviosa.—Eh, claro. Pero el señor de hace un rato también me explicó algo así como que "ellos" actuaban por su cuenta.

—Ah, sobre eso. Tú nada más ignóralos si tratan de acercarse a ti, y se largarán en un santiamén. Créeme, a mi me funciona.

Lynda quiso hacerle otro par de preguntas.—Oye, espera, yo todavía no...—Demasiado tarde, había desaparecido de su vista.—Arg. ¡¿Cómo llego a la oficina?!—Gritó enojada, nadie se había dignado en señalarle su área de trabajo. Menudo empleo.

El lugar era enorme, por lo que la joven Murtons tardó varios minutos en encontar la oficina, quedando maravillada con aquella habitación para los guardias.

Amplia, cuidada, bonita, presentable y tonalidades pasteles que combinaban con el resto de Freddy's Land. Obviamente el dueño había hecho el lugar para hacer sentir a los guardias menos asustados con el ambiente nocturno. También tenía salidas por los dos lados, aparentemente controlados por puertas que se abrían y cerraban con los botones que se hallaban en las paredes de la oficina, irónicamente el botón para las puertas colocados a cada una de ellas.

Lynda revisó la oficina, fijándose en la hora cuidadosamente. 11:52 P.M. Tenía tiempo para acostumbrarse al lugar. Revisó cada lugar de la habitación, topándose con dibujos de niños junto a los animatronics 'humanos', una extraña ventilación enorme - capaz de que Chuck Norris fuese a caber por ahí-, una linterna con baterías bastante gastadas, un teléfono de los años 90 y unos peluches de los robots acomodados de manera acomodada casi perfecta en el escritorio. Lynda tomó entre sus manos el peluche de Freddy Fazbear y un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser.

¿Por qué presentía que terminaría jodida en todo esto?

No muy lejos de ahí, un par de ojos carmesí brillaban en medio de la obscuridad. Clavados fijamente en el único lugar con las luces encendidas de todo el parque de atracciones.

—¿Se supone que ella vino a cuidarnos? ¡Mírenla! Se ve que ni siquiera puede cuidarse a sí misma.—Dijo el dueño de la mirada rojiza.

—No subestimemos tan pronto, Bonnie.—Intervino una joven rubia.—Tú eres el que siempre dice que no hay que juzgar por la apariencia y mira que lo estás haciendo ahora.

—Con que usando palabras en mi contra Chica, ¡qué cínica!

Foxy veía formarse la potencial escena de discusión entre sus compañeros, desde una esquina. Miró de reojo a su "jefe", que tan solo estaba apoyado de espaldas contra la pared. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.—¿No piensas decir nada, boss?

Ante la pregunta con tono de preocupación, Fazbear alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba con ironía.—¿Me viste cara de niñera? Sinceramente, que discutan por una simple guardia me parece bastante estúpido.

—Eso es porque no la has visto...—Murmuró el de orejas de zorro. Seguro que su jefe enloquecería cuando viera quien era la persona que, entre comillas, lo debía proteger.

Freddy decidió simplemente darle una simple mirada fugaz a la guardia, suponiendo que no se trataba de alguien con tanta importancia. Sus párpados se abrieron, revelando orbes azules claros brillantes y , dejando de lado la discusión del pelimorado y la rubia, su mirada se dirigió hacia la de la "supuesta" guardia, sus orbes azules abriéndose como platos al verla.

La guardia era de cabellos castaños oscuros realmente cortos, las hebras naturales pero maltratadas de pelo llegándole hasta los hombros. Piel pálida como la nieve, suave y tersa a la vista. Complexión realmente baja y bastante delgada que parecía un jodido palo en casi toda la extensión de la palabra y orbes chocolates, marrón cacao con un toque extraño de ámbar miel. No, lo que le hacía darle toque de misterio era la cicatriz enorme que traía en su frente...

—Esto tiene que ser una broma.—Fueron las palabras bajas de Freddy Fazbear, su tono calmado opacado con una tonada de sentimiento encontrado que era imposible de descifrar.

Foxy, por el contrario, soltó una sonrisa maliciosa.—Parece que el destino te odia, Boss.

Sí que lo odiaba, pensó.

—¡Bueno, ya!—Paró en seco Chica, harta de tanto escándalo.—Si tanto "interés" tienen en la guardia, ¿porqué mierdas nada más mueven sus traseros, entran a la oficina, la saludan, ¡y fin del problema!?—Rodó los ojos.—Hombres...

—¡Eso era justamente lo que íbamos a hacer, marinera!—Soltó Foxy divertido.—Creo que mis dos amables amistades de aquí tienen muchas ganas de darle un cálido abrazo, ¿a qué sí, Bonnie?

—Vete a la mierda, cabello de tomate.—Contestó tajante el conejo, dándole la espalda.

—¿Ves? ¡Está que no aguanta su emoción!—Con su garfio, señaló la puerta.—¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayamos!

Fazbear lo detuvo con una mano.—Por mucho que odie admitirlo, concuerdo con dientes de liebre.—Contraatacó el chico de orejas de oso, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Bonnie.—Sabes que nada bueno resultará de hacernos sus amigos.

Todos guardaron silencio después de aquellas palabras.

—¿Y entonces qué haremos con ella?

Chica trató de romper el silencio con aquella pregunta, pero aún así los animatronics del sexo masculino seguían sin hacer ruido. Bonnie estaba con cara malhumorada, fulminando al zorro robot humano con la mirada mientras Foxy se la pasaba respondiendo las agresivas miradas en un instantáneo concurso de fulminar con miradas. El castaño estaba recargado en la pared del nuevo Show Stage 1, cruzaron de brazos y con los párpados cerrados, pareciendo pensando en algo -o en alguien-.

Chica se 'aclaró la garganta', enfadada por ser ignorada.—He dicho, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella?

—Hay muchas opciones.—Tajó cortante el pirata, desinteresado, aún compitiendo en el concurso de fulminar con miradas contra el travestí de púr... perdón, Bonnie.—Podríamos matarla como en los viejos tiempos, o no hacer nada; dejemos que sea Boss quien lo decida.

Chica dirigió su vista violácea hacia Freddy, su expresión serena como siempre.—¿Freddy? ¿Qué haremos entonces?—El castaño simplemente quedó en silencio, sin moverse de su posición.

* * *

 ** _Primer capítulo de este long-fic, repito, soy inmensamente feliz de al fin escribir y publicar algo de FNaF xD_**

 ** _Nos leemos el próximo sábado._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**_¡Segundo capítulo! Y continuamos con esta locura de historia~_**

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece a la diosa de la cumbia Scott Cawthon. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es de la sensual escritora Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. Lo único que es de nuestra propiedad es la trama de este fic. Hecho con fines de entretenimiento, y sin intención de plagio.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

—¿Capitán?

Suspiró.—A veces me arrepiento de ser quien tome las decisiones aquí.—Cortó, tajante.—Matarla...—Pausó, consideró la opción, pero la descartó en seguida. No se imaginaba así mismo haciéndole daño a la chica. Por alguna razón, el simple hecho de pensarlo le daba náuseas.—Matarla no sería lo adecuado.

—¿Entonces qué, nos quedamos de brazos cruzados?—Preguntó Bonnie, tan lindo como siempre. Nótese el sarcasmo.

—Quizá por el momento eso sea lo adecuado.—Respondió Fazbear.—Sin embargo, a pesar de que nosotros no hagamos nada...aún quedan los psicópatas de las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Sigo sin entender porque carajos el dueño los reparó también. ¡Esos malditos no tienen sentido común!—Gritó Chica, de todos, ella era la que más odiaba a sus "modelos Toy".—Sobre todo la puta de falda corta.

Foxy bufó.—Entonces es lo mismo, si no somos nosotros, serán ellos. A lo mejor podríamos...

—¿Protegerla? Estás loco si eso es lo que ibas a decir.—Contrarió Bonnie.

—De hecho, no sería tan mala idea.

Los tres presentes se quedaron pasmados ante esas últimas palabras del de sombrero negro.—¿Q-qué quisiste decir, Boss?

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—12:00 A.M. ¡Primer día de trabajo, aquí voy!

Lynda suspiró, una sonrisa suave y nerviosa surcando entre su rostro pálido, se acomodó su cabello detrás de las orejas, se arregló la chaqueta azul marino que portaba como uniforme y se sentó en la silla de oficina, sus manos teniendo una tableta aparentemente moderna que aún así hizo a Lynda fruncir el ceño con algo de molestia. O sea, no era de muy dulce tomar el darte cuenta que la tablet sexy que te dan sólo te da a ver las jodidas cámaras de seguridad.

—¡Esta pendejada no trae Wi-Fi!

Gritó cansada, revisando las cámaras con velocidad mientras sus hombros se destensaban -No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo los tenía tensos-. Sus orbes chocolates miraban con suma curiosidad los animatronics del Show Stage 1 y el 2, mirando los animatronics Old y Toy, respectivamente. Claro que, Lynda saltó de horror al ver la pantalla ponerse en negra con la frase "Error de vídeo" durante unos segundos y ver que, en el Show Stage 2, El conejo de cabello azul cielo y el oso de café claro y mejillas sonrosadas se habían ido.

—Está bien, estoy segura que no me pagaron para esto.

Lynda revisó las cámaras con horror. Gotas de sudor recorrían su pálida piel y cambiaba las cámaras con tanta ansiedad y velocidad que apenas el ojo humano promedio podría ver los colores apenas.

Apagó la tablet y no pudo evitar gritar de horror cuando miró a ambas salidas de la oficina, cada uno de los Toys "movidos" -En este caso Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie- en un lado. Lynda cerró la puerta más cercana, quitándole el acceso al conejo y, cuando el oso de cabellos claros entró para acabar en las primeras horas de trabajo a la castaña, Lynda se escabulló, consiguiendo salir de la Oficina a pasos veloces, olvidando que la única entrada a Freddy's Land estaba cerrada.

—¡AHHHH!

El grito que soltó seguramente se había oído por todo el gran establecimiento.

Escuchó pasos acercarse lenta y pesadamente. Estaba muerta, eso era seguro. Deseó haber terminado de leer ese fanfic Pokemón Amatista antes de morir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tenía ganas de llorar, aunque se resistió lo más que pudo. Si esos eran sus últimos momentos, los viviría con toda dignidad. Una fría mano se posó sobre su hombro. " _Carajo, dejé la estufa encendida, y no podré regresar a apagarla_ ", pensó con pesar.

Escuchó una risa robótica que la desconcertó.—Marinera, parece que ha visto un fantasma. ¿Se siente bien?—Habló un chico pelirrojo, de ojos miel y un parche en el ojo.

—¡A-aléjate de mí! ¡Por favor, n-no me mates!

—¿Matarte? ¿Porqué piensas que haría eso, pequeña? Vengo a salvarte de esos perros sarnosos que se hacen llamar nuestras "versiones mejoradas".

Lynda lo miraba con desconfianza.—¿Seguro que no me harás daño?

—Nope.—Sonrió amistosamente.—Aunque, si quieres garantizar tu seguridad, te sugiero que salgas de aquí. Esos monstruos de agua dulce no tardarán en venir por ti.

—Claro, en seguida.—Comentó, sarcástica.—Oh, se me olvidaba, ¿¡a dónde coño voy a ir?! ¡Esta puerta está cerrada!

—Ah, si es cierto...—Musitó el orejas de zorro cayendo en cuenta de lo evidente.—¡Ah, ya sé! Conozco el lugar perfecto para esconderte. Pero tienes que confiar en mí y no hacer ningún ruido. A menos que quieras terminar desmembrada...

Murtons casi se desmaya por eso último.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Toy Bonnie había gruñido con molestia, al ver la puerta de metal cerrada, evitando su entrada. Su mirada esmeralda se topó con la sorpresa de ver a Toy Freddy ir caminando hacia él, sus cejas castañas fruncidas con con furia; posiblemente por haber dejado escapar a Murtons escapar.

—Toy Freddy, ¡qué sorpresa!—En realidad no era ninguna sorpresa. Su tono era de falsa bienvenida hacia el mejorado cantante, que por supuesto notó la falsedad de la voz ajena.—Dime al menos la buena noticia de que la atrapaste.

Toy Freddy endureció su mirada.—¡Claro que la atrapé, conejo estúpido! ¿Acaso no la vez entre mis brazos, atrapada?—Escupió el sarcasmo, su tono oscuro y sombrío, lo suficiente para hacer intimidar al menos un poco al conejo.—La mocosa es más ágil de lo que pensé. Escapó de la oficina.

—¿¡Y por qué rayos no fuiste a por ella?! ¡Y se supone que tú eres el listo!—Toy Bonnie gruñó molesto.—Capaz y las chatarras ya la atraparon.—Hizo mención a los Old con desprecio, sus cejas bien delineadas fruncidas.

—Hay que buscarla.—Toy Freddy tomó al conejo del brazo con una fuerza dolorosa y, velozmente se decidió a correr, llevándose al peliazul con él.—Ellos no actúan tan rápido, estoy seguro que...

Calló, literalmente y cuando Toy Bonnie iba a hablar al ver la escena cercana a los dos Toys, el Freddy de sonrojo le tapó la boca, ganándose un quejido ahogado y bajito por respuesta.

A pocos metros, la guardia estaba caminando junto al viejo Foxy, ambos al parecer conversando mientras caminaban a pasos apresurados. Si bien el zorro era bastante amable en sus palabras, la castaña era más discreta y desconfiada, su ceño fruncido demostrándolo. Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie no perdieron tiempo, y fueron a pasos veloces hacia ellos, dispuesto a atraparlos.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—Y esos..."amigos" tuyos, ¿son como tú?—Preguntó la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si, bueno, básicamente somos iguales. Aunque—Su frase quedó a medias, sin que Lynda pudiese reaccionar, Foxy la lanzó detrás de él sin previo aviso.

—¿¡Pero qué mierda?! ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!

Foxy frunció el ceño.—Guardia silencio, marinera. Y quédate detrás de mi.

Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie frenaron sus veloces pasos justo frente a ellos. La guardia abrió los ojos sorprendida, no los había visto venir. El cantante la miraba como una presa de caza, mientras que el conejo sonría perverso de lado.

El chico del sombrero negro dio un paso adelante.—¡Foxy, viejo amigo!—Exclamó con ironía.—¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo han estado tú y el resto de los imbéciles? ¿Mal? Espero que sí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, perro?

—En primera, soy un oso.—Explicó ofendido.— O al menos, lo era antes de este horrible diseño humanizado. En segunda, creo que esa pulga que tiembla detrás de ti, nos pertenece.

—¡Jódete!—Gritó Lynda.—¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie!

—Eso ya lo veremos, mocosa.—Comenzó a acercarse junto con el de ojos verdes a paso lento e intimidante.—Ahora, quítate tuerto. Si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

Foxy dirigió su mirada ámbar hacia la castaña por unos pocos momentos.—Marinera, huya.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó confusa varias veces. Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie caminaba de manera lenta hacia los dos, anunciando dolor... y posiblemente para Foxy una patada en las pelotas.

—¡Huya!

Y con ese grito de anciano retrasado, Lynda no hizo más que levantarse como si le hubiesen pegado una patada y salir corriendo como impulsada por un cohete en el culo. Lynda, al alejarse sin nadie persiguiéndola, pensó en buscar una salida, pero al pensar en Foxy, la culpa se apoderó de ella. El pelirrojo la había salvado, y ella sabía que no podría vivir en paz sin devolverle el favor.

 _"—Y esos amigos tuyos... ¿son como tú?_  
 _—Si, bueno, básicamente somos iguales..."_

Lynda supo que se arrepentiría, pero decidió arriesgarse y buscar ayuda. Mecánica, por supuesto. Sus pasos cortos pero super veloces la dirigían a ningún lugar en especial, pero sonrió victoriosa al ver al Show Stage 1, los Old bien colocados de pie en el escenario.

Bingo.

Se acercó a paso lento, en medio de la obscuridad. Una leve, muy tenue, luz alumbraba el lugar donde se encontraban los tres robots de aspecto humano. Carraspeó la garganta, no muy segura de que hacer o que decir.  
El de orejas de conejo parpadeó, mirándola retadoramente.—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eh...hola. Soy Lynda y-

—Eres la guardia de seguridad, lo sabemos. Ahora responde a la pregunta, por favor.—Interrumpió Chica, más amable que Bonnie, pero con el mismo tono tajante en su voz.

Murtons supo entonces que era momento de dejarse de juegos.—Su amigo, el de complejo de pirata, está en problemas.

—¿Qué ocurre con Foxy?—Habló por primera vez el oso, quien sepa-la-mierda-cuando, se había colocado a un lado de ella.

Tal cercanía desconcertó un poco a la de estatura baja, pero en seguida se recompuso.—Él los llamó "Toys". Uno era muy parecido a ti—dijo señalando a Bonnie—y, si no fuera porque estás aquí, podría decir que el otro eras tú. Pero con las mejillas rojas.—Comentó dirigiendo su mirada a Freddy.

—Frederick y BonBon.—Pronunció cada sílaba con auténtico desprecio.—Ya oyeron a la señorita, muevan sus mecánicos traseros. Hay que darle una lección a ese par.

Lynda suspiró aliviada, viendo a los tres marcharse a pasos veloces en busca de Foxy, antes de seguirles, varios metros atrás. Si bien era mucho más veloz que ellos, sabía que terminaría perdida si trataba de tomar el liderazgo. Y mientras los cuatro corrían en busca del pirata, Lynda notó la preocupación de los robot, preocupación genuina por el pirata de rojo. Como... casi como hubiesen pasado cosas muy maricas marca gira gira la gelatina para que fuesen amigos. Lynda sabía que ellos no eran simples robots. Tenían algo especial.

Cuando Lynda alcanzó a ver la escena a lo lejos se llenó de horror. BonBon y Frederick tenían en el suelo a un Foxy malherido, aceite del pirata derramado en el piso. El oso castaño parecía estar a punto de darle el golpe final, esa sonrisa sádica lo decía. Los tres no iban a alcanzar a salvar al zorro, lo sabían, así que la chica bajita tomó la opción más estúpida. Hacer la YOLO, total, le debía una grande al zorro.

Murtons, con la adrenalina al máxima aceleró sus pasos a una velocidad que ella misma desconocía y pasó en pocas milésimas de segundo a los tres robots Old, mirando con sorpresa a la castaña que siguió corriendo, logrando taclear al castaño claro usando todo su cuerpo antes de que pudiese matar al zorro, ganándose un quejido de sorpresa de parte de Frederick. Claro que, la adrenalina tan rápido como llegó, se fue, lo que dejó a Lynda en estado de _"Oh Por Dios... Estoy tan jodida"._

La chica de ojos chocolates se quejó al sentir un doloroso agarre en el cuello, para luego ser levantada del suelo. Llevó sus manos al agarre, en una búsqueda inútil de la liberación. Toy Bonnie la sujetaba tan sólo con una mano, su expresión decía muerte con facilidad.

—Ya te tengo, pequeña perra...

Le soltó a la chica un puñetazo con fuerza, haciendo que Lynda soltara un quejido de dolor y BonBon sonrió con sadismo al ver la sangre descender de su nariz y boca, la chica entrecerrando sus orbes chocolates opacados por terror.

¿Por qué no se arrepentía de su decisión?

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron y/o agregaron el fic a favoritos. Nos leemos el martes mis chavos, ya se viene lo bueno :v_**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Gracias kyoko 78, Proxi Otaku, DanDead y Absolent Children por sus comentarios. Que Scott Cawthon se los pague con una buena película y un buen FNaF 4.**_

 _ **No, en serio, en verdad estoy pidiendo que no arruinen la película ._. Sería muy decepcionante si no se basaran en el videojuego para hacer la trama y no le fueran fiel al canon u.u**_

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece a la diosa de la cumbia Scott Cawthon. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es de la sensual escritora Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. Lo único que es de nuestra propiedad es la trama de este fic. Hecho con fines de entretenimiento, y sin intención de plagio.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

—¡Aléjate de ella, maricón!—Gritó Chica, torciendo desde atrás una de las orejas del conejo. Haciendo que gimiera de dolor y soltara de inmediato a Murtons.

—¡Puta zorra!—Bonbon contraatacó tirándose encima de la robot.

—¡Bonnie, encárgate de Murtons y Foxy! ¡Llévatelos!—Ordenó Fazbear, mientras su versión Toy se incorporaba de la tacleada. Con los ojos llenos de furia.—¡Ahora!

—S-sí Freddy.—Obedeció el ojos rojizos. Sabía que se debía ser un suicida en potencia si se le contrariaba al oso cuando estaba enojado.—Andando niña.—Dijo, mientras ayudaba a la chica incorporarse a duras penas.

—N-no s-siento mi cara...

—Eso es porque solo a una pinche loca se le ocurriría lanzarse a un robot sádico-homicida. Aunque...te agradezco haber salvado a Foxy.—Murmuró a lo último, odiaba agradecerle algo a una humana.—Ahora ayúdame a llevarlo al Show Stage, ¿crees poder?

Lynda inhaló, sintiendo sus pulmones arder. No podía, pero tenía que poder.—Si, andando.

Frederick apretó la mandíbula, al ver, de nueva cuenta, a su presa huir.

Minutos después, ella, Bonnie y Foxy estaban en Show Stage, encargándose del casi inconsciente pirata. La castaña, habiendo conocido de mecánica había logrado reparar al zorro, el conejo de púrpura ayudándola a regadientes. La heridas habían sido curadas y debido a la ropa oscura del pirata, el aceite se notaba. Lynda no sentía la cara y sabía que había perdido mucha sangre considerando su ropa roja y sus manos empapadas del líquido rojo, pero no le importó hasta ver al zorro en estado de descanso, "durmiendo" plácidamente.

Bonnie y Murtons no se dirigieron alguna palabra más. Sólo se miraban fijamente. Chocolate enfrentando rojizo marrón.

Momentos después, Chica y Freddy hicieron aparición, Bonnie fue el único que fue a recibirlos, Lynda quedándose con el inconsciente pirata, respirando agitadamente. ¿Por qué rayos la herida en su nariz no se cerraba?

—¿Están bien Chica, Freddy? —Preguntaba el conejo, su tono ligeramente preocupado. La pollita y el oso solo tenían la ropa sucia, lo que significaba que habían logrado evadir la pelea o los Toy habían quedado peor que los Old.

—Estamos bien, Bonnie. —Chica respondió, casi con cansancio. —¿Cómo está Foxy? —Preguntó con preocupación.

—La humana lo reparó.—Contestó Bonnie de manera simple, antes de que los tres miraran a la humana, que estaba abrazada hacia sí misma en posición fetal antes de compartir miradas con los tres y ponerse de pie, mover su mano en señal de despedida y caminar hacia ellos, pasando junto a los tres animatronics.

Cuando llevaba unos pocos pasos de distancia, Chica decidió decir algo.—Muchas gracias... por salvar a Foxy.

—...No fue nada. Él fue el idiota que intentó primero hacerla del héroe al salvarme de esos dos... —Un tono de tristeza era audible con facilidad. Murtons respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo su cabeza doler como el infierno. Llegaría a la oficina y cerraría las puertas por el resto de la noche.—No me arrepiento de ir por su ayuda... Ni por haber arriesgado mi vida al taclear al Toy... él tiene gente a la que le importa... y les hubiese dolido que algo le hubiese pasado.

Silencio.

Murtons suspiró de manera melancólica y, con una triste mirada se fijó en las facciones de los animatronics. Empezó de nuevo a alejarse, sin notar el dolor agudo que empezaba a sentir en los pulmones y su cabeza iniciando a nublarse.

—Voy a volver a la oficina, así que cuídense y no hagan...—De repente le fallaron las piernas, causando que callera de rodillas al suelo. —Parpadeó una simple vez, tratando de aclarar su vista. —...Pendejadas...

Su cara dio de plano con el suelo, y supo que estaba por caer inconsciente. Oyó alguien llamarla y unos brazos levantarla del suelo. Solo distinguía una sombra castaña y otras lejanas, una púrpura y la otra amarilla. No entendía lo que decían pero, eso realmente no le preocupaba. Le preocupaba saber si abriría los ojos si los cerraba.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Toy Bonnie aporreó varias veces la mano izquierda con fuerza en la puerta del Show Stage 2.—¡Puta madre! ¡Ven a abrir!—Gritó entre jadeos, sintiéndose desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Una atractiva joven rubia con coleta de lado, ojos azules y con una ceja enarcada, les abrió a los toys masculinos.—Se ven del asco, ¿qué les pasó?

—Nos arrolló el batimóvil, ¿qué más nos va a pasar, Chirp?—Freddy empujó con una mano a Toy Chica, quien gruñó ofendida. Para después sentarse con pesar en una banca.—Los pedazos de chatarra tuvieron un pequeño encuentro con nosotros.

—Querrás decir que los hicieron mierda.—Corrigió la joven.—Y ni siquiera atraparon a la guardia, son unos fracasos.

Bonbon se abstuvo de darle una bofetada.—¡Queremos verte intentándolo, maldita!

Chica 2.0 se acomodó coquetamente el cabello.—Con todo el jodido gusto del mundo, cielo. De verdad que algunas cosas solo una mujer las puede hacer.—Escupió con desprecio.

—No podrás sola, te lo advierto.—Dijo Toy Freddy. Pese a todo, se preocupaba por los integrantes de su banda.—Ve por Mangle, sabes que ella es una perra sádica, les hará añicos sin duda. Tendrán ventaja si atacan las dos juntas.

—¡Pero no me llevo con Mangle!—Se quejó.—Hasta preferiría a la flaca de Puppet o el inútil de BB. ¿Has visto su cabello? ¡Es horrible, nunca se lo peina!

—¡Chirp, ya basta!—La paró en seco el de orejas de oso.—¡Déjate de superficialidades y tráeme a esa niña!

Toy Chica aporreó un brazo en la pared, furiosa.—¡Está bien, está bien! Iré por...Laura.

—Lynda.

—¡Lo que sea! Ahorita voy...en cuanto termine de pintarme las uñas.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Lynda despertó unos cuantos minutos después gracias a un líquido realmente helado, gruñó de frío y abrió los ojos casi de manera inmediata, topándose a Bonnie, el responsable que lucía una sonrisa maliciosa y una cubeta anteriormente llena de agua helada entre sus manos.

—¡Jodido maricón! —Lynda exclamó molesta, poniéndose de pie para al instante dar de nuevo con el suelo. Foxy, amistoso como siempre, le dio la mano y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

—Ahemn... —Freddy se aclaró la garganta, un poco intimidado por el aura furiosa de Murtons. Bonnie se echó a reír a carcajadas, la humana poniéndose roja de ira. Todos dirigieron su atención al oso. —¿Te sientes bien?

—La cabeza me duele como el infierno y me duele respirar, gracias señor Fazbear. — Lynda gruñó de manera sarcástica, antes de mirar a Foxy con una sonrisa. —¿Estás bien Foxy? ¿Las reparaciones quedaron bien?

Todos quedaron en silencio ante el insulto a Freddy y el cambio repentino de humor en Lynda.—Bastante bien marinera. No sabía que tenía conoci...

—Nel, nadie lo sabe. —Murtons sonrió. —No es común ver mujeres así. Pero no me importa, en realidad.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por dos sombras visibles desde Show Stage 1, una rubia de sonrojo y una peliblanca hecha un desastre visibles a lo lejos. Chirp y Mangle.

Todos los Old estaban en posición de defensa. Las peleas como esas habían sido tan comunes en la pizzería, pero Lynda, al no haber estado en tiempos aquellos se le hacía extraño.

—¿Es niña es Laura? No le veo nada de especial...

—Eh... mi nombre es Lynda, idiota. —Murtons se fijó en la apariencia de la rubia. Lucía como una puta. Decidió jugarle una inocente broma.—Vaya... Toy Chica es una vaca comparada con su versión anterior.

Directo a su orgullo. —¡M-maldita Mocosa! ¡Voy a matarla!

La segunda pelea de la noche había iniciado

—Mangle es mía.—Murmuró Foxy, sorprendiendo a Lynda por la sorpresiva actitud siniestra impropia de él.—Es hora de que me pague haberme remplazado por tanto tiempo. Marinera, regrese a su lugar de trabajo, y rápido.

Con que eso era. La castaña jamás creyó que Foxy hubiese resentido tanto que la albina le hubiese quitado el puesto. La fama, y porque no, el amor de los niños. Pinches cursilerías, pensó.

Chica sonrió.—A mí me toca la vaca.—Se burló.— Murtons, me has caído bien por eso último.—Y tras guiñar un ojo a la joven, se lanzó a la distracción de las robots para que la humana pudiese escapar.

—Yo los ayudaré. Freddy, ¿porqué no te encargas de que Lynda llegue a salvo a la oficina?

—¿Dejarlos solos? Enloqueciste, Bonnie.—El zorro mecánico aulló, Mangle le había clavado una garra en la mejilla.

—Maldita sea...—Murmuró el oso.

—No van a aguantar, Fazbear. Por favor, confía en mí, y llévatela.—Sin darle tiempo para replicar, el conejo se unió al apoyo del pelirrojo.

Un par de ojos cafés lo miraban con reclamo.—¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola! Tú quédate a ayudarlos.

—Claro, para que te le tires encima a otro Toy.—Ironizó.— No jodas, voy contigo.—Tomándola de la mano, salieron a pasos apresurados del Show Stage.

—¡N-no m-me tomes de la mano, idiota! ¡Puedo moverme sola!

—No, no puedes. Ahora cállate, y sigue moviéndote.—Ordenó autoritario.

Lynda gruñó, ese imbécil se creía su dueño. Al principio creyó que lo hacía porque le gustaba verla cabreada y joderle la existencia. Pero, tras un rato de caminar juntos, se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor lo hacia porque se preocupaba por ella. Sacudió la cabeza ante eso último, ¡era absurdo! Él era una cosa...rara...robot, o lo mierda fuera. No podía sentir el más mínimo sentimiento de empatía hacia un humano. No podía estar preocupado por ella.

—Um... ¿crees que los tres puedan con esas dos Toys?

Freddy asintió casi de inmediato, sus facciones serias como usualmente solía tenerlas. —Siempre hemos sidos inteligentes para pelear, sabemos evitar riñas. Y no somos como cierta chica que decidió actual como idiota y saltar hacia el enemigo como estúpida.

Lynda se ruborizó de vergüenza, sus cejas frunciéndose. —¡E-Es lo único qe se me ocurrió! No puedes culparme por hacer eso...

Freddy soltó una leve risa. — Tus opciones eran limitadas, lo admito. Y casi sacrificaras tu vida por salvarlo... —Lynda sintió la mano de Fazbear temblar en su agarre con el de ella. —Lo hubiese entendido si Chica o Bonnie hubiesen sido los que se lanzaran, pero tú...

Lynda, ante eso, soltó una sonrisa, la sonrisa sincera de la noche. —Desde que Timothy, mi amigo-crush de la infancia murió asesinado frente a mis ojos... cuando era sólo una niña... decidí salvar cualquier vida que dependiese de mis manos... Y Foxy me había ayudado a escapar, ¡debía hacer algo!

—Entiendo... Tus acciones fueron valientes, Lynda...

Habían llegado a la oficina.

Freddy salió corriendo de la escena como impulsado por un caballo, apresurándose para ayudar a sus compañeros mientras la guardia entraba, sonriendo amigablemente antes de entrar a la oficina.  
Su sonrisa se borró.

—...Olvidaste echarle cuerda a la caja de música, querida~.

Oyó simplemente una voz femenina, una mano negra taparle la boca y un golpe de cuello dejarla inconsciente por segunda vez en la noche.

La dulce Puppet se echó a reír a carcajadas.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, en obscuridad. Sin ver, oír, o saber nada en absoluto. Tan solo recordaba mirar a Freddy salir a pasos apresurados de la oficina y una mancha borrosa color blanco y negro. Unas voces conversando la regresaron poco a poco a la realidad.

—Te gusta joder vidas ajenas, ¿no es así?

—Ella no tocó mi melodía. ¿Qué querías que haga, Goldie?—Esa voz, ¡esa era la voz que había escuchado antes!—Por donde meteremos los cables primero...¿por la boca, oídos o nariz?—Musitaba inocentemente.

—Mientras no sea por el culo no hay problema.

—¡Qué grosero! No sabes como hablar frente a una dama. En verdad que...oh, ¡despertaste!

Lynda quiso llevarse una mano a la cara para frotarse los ojos. Sorpresa al ver que no podía, ¡las tenía malditamente atadas!—¿¡Qué carajo...?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¿¡Porqué estoy amarrada?!

El rubio de ojos negros frunció el ceño.—Que humor el tuyo, no eres más que una niñata quejumbrosa. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a cierta persona con esa actitud...

Puppet hizo una señal para callarlo.—¡Oh no! ¡A él ni lo menciones! Recuerda que acordamos no volver a siquiera mencionarlo.—Susurró a lo último, como si fuese algo súper secreto.

—No jodas, ni que fuera el presidente. Además, ¿somos sus amigos, no? Nosotros le enseñamos todo lo que él sabe.

—¡Ahem!—Tosió Lynda, sintiéndose ignorada.

—Salud, querida.

Murtons gruñó.—¡¿Ya me pueden responder o pido cita?!

La Marioneta rió de por bajo.—Al menos tienes razón, Goldie. Parecen gemelos...

* * *

 ** _Antes de que tiren piedras (:v), en mi mentecita Puppet es mujer (bueno, en realidad no tiene género pero me gusta manejarla como mujer xD), y Karoru me dejó ponerla así :'v_**

 ** _Y recuerden: Por cada review dejado participarás en la rifa de un Xbox One con Halo incluido (?)_**

 ** _Nos leemos el sábado~_**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**El ganador del ecs bocs oane es el boleto 234215 Felicidades :v**_

 ** _Me acabo de dar cuenta de la alta probabilidad de que Mangle sea transexual..._**

 ** _Mejor me callo, ya me está haciendo efecto la droga (?)_**

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece al _rey del reggaeton Scott Cawthon_. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es de la sensual escritora Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. Lo único que es de nuestra propiedad es la trama de este fic. Hecho con fines de entretenimiento, y sin intención de plagio.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Lynda decidió no decir nada más. Apreciaba su vida, gracias.

—Primero viene el conejo gay y el osito gominola a intentar matarme, luego lo hace una rubia gorda y puta con complejo de diva junto a una peliblanca que parecía tener rabia... ¡Y ahora esto! No me pagaron para esto... —Lynda pausó varios segundos, el oso dorado y la bella marioneta teniendo su atención. —¿Podrían dejarse de pendejadas y desatarme?

—...Nope.

—¿¡Eh?! —Lynda calló al echarle una mirada a la habitación. Estaba llena de herramientas. ¿Acaso era una sala de tortura? —¿Qué es lo que... harán conmigo?

—Antes simplemente te hubiésemos metido en un traje y hubieses muerto. — Golden Pausó, y Lynda comenzó a temblar de miedo, sus orbes opacándose. —Sin embargo, podremos hacer lo que podemos con todas estas herramientas.

El dorado agarró unas pinzas más grandes que el doble del tamaño de sus manos y Puppet sonrió de manera inocente, como si la mierda que iría a pasar no doliera.

—¿Algunas últimas palabras, querida~? —Inquirió la marioneta amistosamente.

A Lynda sólo se le ocurrió sonreír nerviosa. —El término grito queda mejor para lo que acabas de decir, loca anoréxica.

Cogió todo el aire posible y gritó muy fuerte, quizás más que cuando Timothy había cerrado sus ojos.

—¡AYUDA!

Alargó la letra "a" lo más que pudo, hasta que un fuerte golpe con las pinzas en la cara la calló. Solo esperaba que el grito hubiese llamado la atención.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—¡Y no vuelvan a molestar en un rato, joder!—Gritó Bonnie, mientras veía a las dos robots féminas salir de escena blasfemando varias maldiciones.

—Dudo que lo hagan.—Apoyó el oso cantante. De pronto, un ruido lejano hizo eco en sus oídos. Una especie de palabra que claramente pedía auxilio.—Ay no...¡La mocosa!

Todos entendieron la exclamación desesperada de Fazbear, acompañado de un rápido giro sobre sus talones para después salir corriendo de la habitación. Foxy le siguió el paso sin chistar, pero Chica se giró para ver al conejo.—¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Hay que ayudarla!

El de ojos carmesí gruño.—Maldita sea, sabía que esa niña solo traería problemas.

Así fue como los cuatro se dirigieron para auxiliar a Lynda.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

La castaña sabía que tenía sus segundos contados. El rubio de piel bronceada pasaba las pinzas por su cuello, un roce suave, pareciendo disfrutar el lamentable y tortuoso estado de la joven. "Al menos volveré a verte...", pensó la chica. Estando segura, para sus adentros, que ahí y ahora, iba a morir.

Pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta detuvieron la miseria de Murtons.—¡Marinera, ¿se encuentra bien?! ¡Abra, por favor!

—¡Foxy!—Exclamó con alivio.

—¡Lynda, abre la puerta en este instante!

—Ah...y Freddy.—Murmuró con pesar.

Golden se tensó ante la mención de ese nombre.—¡Mierda! El idiota de mi hermano y sus estúpidos amigos están aquí...¡Puppet! Encárgate de esto, yo me largo.—Exclamó sin ánimos, tirando el arma al suelo.

La marioneta infló las mejillas, enojada.—¡Nada de eso! ¡Termina lo que empezaste, tonto!

—¡Termínalo tú!

—Bien...¡si eso quieres!—Y tomando un cuchillo de cocina, sonrió tiernamente.—Lo siento, preciosa. Lo usual es que no me manche las manos, pero viendo que el caballero no quiere hacer el trabajo sucio...—Fulminó con la mirada a Golden, quien se encogió de hombros.—Tendré que hacerlo yo...

—¡Bonnie, intenta derribarla!—Los gritos seguían oyéndose desde afuera.

—¡Eso intento! ¡No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?!—Contestó el morado detrás de la puerta.

—¡Apresúrate, Marion!—Vociferó el joven-oso.

Lynda miró con horror como la chica alzaba el punzante objeto, listo para clavárselo en la frente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

—¡Buenas noches, Lynda Murtons!

Y supo que estaba muerta...

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

¿Había sido suerte el que le hubiese pegado una patada a Marionette, haciéndole soltar el cuchillo? Esperaba que no. La chica de máscara soltó una ligera maldición, mientras los animatronicos-humanos trataban de derribar la puerta todavía.

—¡Mueve el puto culo, Bonnie!

—Eso intento, cabeza de ketchup. ¡Cierra el jodido hocico, que me desconcentras!

Lynda forcejeó con sus agarres hacia la silla, liberando sus manos de la silla que la mantenía presa para ponerse mecánicamente de pie. Claro que, eso no le había ayudado en nada. Golden había tomado el cuchillo de cocina y la furiosa marioneta traía las pinzas. Ambos anunciaban dolor, por supuesto. Jodido dolor de ovarios para Lynda.

—¡Éntrenle perras! —Murtons retó, poniendo su cuerpo en posición defensiva. —Tengo puños y no dudaré en usarlos.

Golden fue el que trato de embestirla con el cuchillo, pero no se esperó que la chica lograra evadirlo con gracia y soltarle un puñetazo en su nariz y otra en el estómago, provocando abolladuras que dejaron K.O. al dorado. Murtons se quejó, sobándose sus manos por el dolor de golpear metal duro con toda su fuerza.

—Ayyy... —Se dijo en voz alta la joven castaña. Sus manos estaban rojas. —¡Me duelen las manos!

Afuera de la habitación, los cuatro Old estaban casi histéricos. Freddy tenía los brazos cruzados y aporreaba el pie en el piso en señal de impaciencia. Chica tenía los párpados caídos y la mirada harta con expresión de '¿Hasta cuando, chicos? ¿Hasta cuando?'. El pirata y el chico-conejo, bueno, con solo escucharlos podía distinguirse que estaban jalándose los cabellos por tratar de entrar.

—¡Bonnie, derriba la puerta ya!

—¡Puta madre! ¿Qué cojones crees que estoy haciendo, coyote?

—¡Bonnie!

Pasaron varios momentos en los que los Old siguieron forcejeando para derribar la puerta. Oían cosas tirarse y quejidos femeninos. Para cuando los cuatro ingresaron al pequeño cuarto oscuro, se encontraron a una Lynda de pie, quejándose de sus manos hinchadas, con sus nudillos sangrando, un Golden inconsciente y una Marionnette atada. Cosa que sorprendió a los recién entrados, aquel par era bastante peligroso.

—¡Mhmm, mhmm!—Trataba de gritar, histérica, la chica pelinegra. Amordazada y amarrada a la misma silla que Murtons había estado hace unos momentos.

Golden no daba señales de vida, tanto que Freddy pensó que a lo mejor la chica en serio había matado a su hermano mayor. Aunque en seguida lo dejó de lado _"hiedra mala nunca muere"_ , se dijo.

Chica la miró con los ojos abiertos.—Creo que no necesitabas nuestra ayuda.

—¡No! ¿Ustedes creen?—Soltó con total sarcasmo.—Pedí auxilio, pero mientras se peleaban por ver quien carajos abría la puerta, tuve que encargarme yo misma.—Regañó, dirigiéndose con el cuerpo molido hacia la salida. La noche la había dejado acabada.—¿Alguien sabe que hora es?

—Como las cinco y media...—Contestó Freddy, sereno. Procurando no despertar de nueva cuenta la furia de la chica.—¿Volverás a la oficina?

—¡No, cabrón! Iré a bailar la macarena al parque. ¡Por supuesto que voy a la oficina, imbécil! Vete a comer un tarro de miel jodido oso, o qué se yo. ¡Tan solo déjenme en paz! ¡Ya tuve suficiente!

Tras tremendo arranque de furia, seguido por un fuerte portazo, los animatrónicos supusieron que lo mejor sería dejarla ir.

Foxy se sintió mal luego de aquello.—Creo que marinera Lynda acaba de pasar la peor noche de su vida.—Se dirigió a un serio y callado Fazbear.—¿Tú crees que regresará, capitán?

Exhaló con hartazgo.—No lo sé, Foxy. No lo sé.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—Sabía que no debía haber firmado ese estúpido contrato de mierda...

Lynda gruñó cansada, recostándose con cansancio en el asiento que la oficina le depositaba. Tenía ambas puertas cerradas y la puerta de la ventilación bloqueada.

La chica, ya no traía ira, pero gruesas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Estaba en un estado deprimido, porque el contrato decía que eran mínimo 7 días de trabajo o sería demandada. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando había aceptado el empleo?

La chica sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón una foto vieja y arrugada de ella y un chico castaño de pecas y orbes azules océano. Ella y Timothy.

—Oh... ¿qué haré ahora? Sé que no voy a sobrevivir... —Murtons comenzó a llorar. —Oh... Timothy...

Tiró la foto al suelo, la imagen deslizándose de forma grácil por el aire para salir por debajo de la puerta, avanzó varios metros arrastrándose por el aire hasta que una mano robot la cogió, sus ojos mirando curiosos la imagen antes de dirigirse con sus compañeros.

—Hey, miren lo que encontré.—Bonnie y Chica se acercaron al pirata para saber que era lo que sostenía con tanta curiosidad.—¿Porqué la marinera Lynda traería consigo una foto así al trabajo?

Chica ladeó la cabeza.—A lo mejor es su hermano...

—No seas idiota, no se parece a ella. Bueno, además del cabello castaño.—Aclaró el de orejas de conejo. Luego, entrecerró los párpados, teniendo la sensación de que la imagen ocultaba algo que él conocía muy bien.—Ese niño se me hace familiar...es, no sé...extraño.

El zorro rió.—¡Tonterías, camarada! Tenemos que resolver este misterio... ¡hey, capitán, ven a ver esto!

Freddy estaba sentado en una esquina del cuarto. En el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada, mirando de lado a sus compañeros.—No tengo tiempo para sus tonterías. Hay que volver pronto al escenario, ya casi es de día.

—En seguida iremos, ¡pero primero mira la foto, por favor!—Suplicó Chica, quitándole el objeto al pelirrojo.—Vamos Freddo, echa un vistazo.—Extendió su mano, esperando que el oso la aceptada.

Bufó, rodando los ojos.—¿Para qué querría ver yo una imagen de la guardia y un jodido amigo de su infancia?—Los ojos de cachorro de la rubia le dijeron que no dejaría de joder hasta que aceptara.—¡Bien! ¡Dámela!—La arrancó de sus brazos, literal, y miró a los niños fotografiados sin importancia.—Listo, ya, la vi. Y como les dije, solo dicen estupideces. No veo nada raro en la...

Ante el corte brusco de sus palabras, y el desconcierto en su mirada, Bonnie se acercó preocupado.—Oye, Fredo, ¿estás bien?

Pero el oso pareció no escucharle.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—Seis de las mañana putas, yo me largo de aquí.

Lynda abrió la puertas de la oficina y al tratar de salir por la izquierda, no se esperó ver a Foxy en la entrada, con su fotografía en sus manos.

—Supongo que esto le pertenece. —Comenzó el pirata. Murtons le arrebató la imagen de las manos, sorpresa vista en su mirada. —De nada, marinera.—Gruñó sarcástico.

Lynda abrazó el pedazo de papel entre sus manos, alivio recorriendo su mirada. —No diré nada insultante sólo porque esta foto es importante... Gracias, Fox~.

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, y Foxy sabía que debía llegar al grano si quería saber por qué Boss había quedado en shock al ver la imagen.

—¿Quién es ese niño, marinera?

La castaña quedó en silencio. Dijo tan sólo cinco palabras.—Su nombre era Timothy Wilson.

—"¿Era?" — El zorro preguntó, confuso ante la palabra que indicaba pasado. La chica suspiró, y el zorro pudo jurar ver una lágrima asomar al ojo izquierdo de la guardia.

—Era, Foxy. — Aseguró. —Murió asesinado en una pizzería junto a otros niños.

Apartó al zorro de su camino y salió de la oficina, sus pasos lentos y cansados. El pirata tenía la mirada perdida. Así que era eso...— _Pobre guardia_ —, pensó.

Cuando Murtons llegó a la salida, escuchó como alguien quitaba candados desde afuera.

Chris la miró burlesco cuando abrió la puerta.—¿Te divertiste?—Preguntó, viendo la mierda de estado en la que estaba la castaña.

Es ahí cuando Lynda volvió a sentir la furia dentro de sí.—¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¿¡Porqué no me dijiste que esas cosas intentarían matarme?!

—Serás imbécil, ellos no matan a nadie.—Mintió.—De seguro no los ignoraste y por eso fueron a por ti.

—¿¡Ignorarlos?! ¿¡Cómo putas madres los voy a ignorar cuando intentaron toda la noche arrancarme extremidad por extremidad?! ¡Dile a tu jodido jefe que terminando esta semana, renuncio!—Aquella frase resonó por todo el establecimiento.

El chico miró asombrado a la joven alejándose. Se sorprendió que tuviera tanto carácter, quizá si convenía que el parque tuviese a una guardia nocturna así.

Lynda, por otra parte, tan solo quería llegar a casa, tomarse una ducha y tirarse en la cama a dormir.

Porque al obscurecer empezaría su segunda tortura.

* * *

 _ **Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo se mueve alegría cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, ¡eeehhh! ¡Macarena!**_

 _ **Nunca combinen peyote con agua mineral, los efectos son duraderos :'v**_

 ** _¡¿Ven que todo el tiempo habíamos estado jugando mal el juego?! ¡Según Chris solo teníamos que ignorarlos! ¡Y a la madre, ya está! (?)_**

 ** _Ahora pues...regreso a mi cuevita..._**

 _ **Hasta el martes, guapuras.**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**¡Al fin martes! :D**_

 _ **Mis queridos marineros**_ ** _Absolent Children, frank74, Angela Li Marvell, Hideki Kagamine y Kyoko, ¡gracias por comentar! Ustedes hacen que robarle el wifi al vecino valga la pena con tal de actualizar TuT_**

 ** _Dedicado a ustedes y a Don Ángel el viejito de a lado por pagar el Internet :0_**

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece al _rey del reggaeton Scott Cawthon_. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es de la sensual escritora Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. Lo único que es de nuestra propiedad es la trama de este fic. Hecho con fines de entretenimiento, y sin intención de plagio.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Llegó a su casa y como primera acción decidió dormirse en el sillón que componía su sala. Gruñó ante el dolor de cabeza que poseía y aún con sua pensamientos llenos de furia, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por los Old. Ellos la habían protegido y había sentido una conexión... la misma que había sentido con Timothy. De manera cansada recordó sus memorias del pasado. Recordó el único beso que le robó al castaño antes de huir de la pizzería y sin saberlo realmente, lo dejaba expuesto a lo que fue su muerte.

Lágrimas descendían de su rostro cuando recordó el contacto de sus labios con los de él. Extrañaba a Timothy Wilson. Con locura.  
La mañana y la tarde se la pasó durmiendo, pesadillas asaltándola como siempre, habiendo comido simplemente cereal con leche en tarde. Que asco, eso la dejaría desnutrida.

Cuando dieron las 11:50 de la noche, Lynda estaba de nuevo en Freddy's Land, y con una seria mirada y la fotografía de ella y el amor de su infancia, suspiró resignada.

—Terminemos con esto...

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Sintió una extraña, muy extraña presencia observarle desde cerca. Se sentó en la silla de la oficina, queriendo darle explicación a aquello con que era su imaginación. Pero cuando escuchó unas risas infantiles, un "ha ha ha~", alzó el rostro de inmediato estando más que segura que había alguien tras de ella.

Y en efecto, un niño cobrizo, de ojos azules y gorro con hélice, sonreía tiernamente a sus espaldas.—¡Hola!

La guardia dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, poniéndose a la defensiva.—¡¿Cómo entraste acá?! ¡Largo, shu, vete por allá!

El pequeño ladeó la cabeza, confundido.—¿Uh? ¿No disfruta de mi compañía, señorita Lynda?

Ante el tono triste, y el puchero realizado, a Murtons se le encogió el corazón. "Estúpida sentimental", se maldijo.

—N-no e-es eso...¡es solo que aquí no puedes estar! Vete con tus amigos, anda...

—Me gusta estar aquí, contigo~.—Canturreó el pequeño, sentándose a lado de Lynda y acomodando sus globos en el proceso.

La chica frunció el ceño.—Tonto, si no dejas de hacer ruido, ellos vendrán.

—Ha ha ha~. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero...

El pequeño Balloon Boy ni sabía que esa frase había sido una mala respuesta. Al instante había sido sacado se la oficina a patadas, la guardia diciéndole con la mirada que se fuera directito a la mierda. El niño, ofendido, se regresó junto a su "madre" Puppet, dispuesto a acusar a la humana.

Lynda tragó saliva, cansada, frotándose la sien con su mano de manera que indicase su frustración. Sus cámaras la alertaron a ver a los Toys del Show Stage 2 -Frederick, BonBon y Chirp- haberse ido de su puesto y estar en "Electric Room" y desconectar el generador que le daba luz a la oficina, dejando a Lynda sin protección. Sin embargo, Murtons sonrió con sadismo, sacando de la mochila que había traído un bate se béisbol, cortesía de su difunto hermano menor, Lydan.

—Este juego se juega de cuatro, idiotas.

Las carcajadas retorcidas de Lynda resonaron por parte de Freddy's Land, justo antes de que la humana diera caza a los Toys. Una mirada sádica mostrándose en su rostro. Sus pasos la dirigían hacia sus tres presas de las que iba a derrotarle.

Y si moría en el intento, le daba igual. Ya había vivido muchos años y si moría ahora, que fuese enfrentando a los fantasmas del pasado.  
Esoa fueron sus pensamientos antes de encontrarse con los tres Toy y soltarle un fuerte batazo a Toy Freddy, sacándole un gran grito que sonaba a un " _¡Maldita perra!_ ", iniciando batalla uno contra tres. Podía con ellos tres. Si no, no hubiera ido hacia ellos de manera suicida.

—¡NO SE METAN CON LYNDA MURTONS SI NO QUIEREN MORIR, PERRAS!

Eso no era un buen grito de guerra, lo sabía.

—¡Joder!—Gritó Bonbon, recibiendo un jugoso golpe en la espalda que lo tiró al piso.

Toy Chica lo recibió, para su mala suerte, en la nariz.—¡Asquerosa arpía! ¡Mi hermoso rostro!

Lynda volvió darle otro batazo en la cara, por puro gusto de cagar más la existencia de la rubia.—Oops, ¡perdón!—Parodió.

Con dos fuera de batalla, solo quedaba Toy Freddy quien aún quería pelea a duras penas.—Eres...una...estúpida...¡niñata malcriada!—Otro golpe en la cara lo hizo callar.

—Y tú un imbécil frustrado que jamás va a llegarle a su original.—Escupió. En seguida miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie más la hubiese oído. Se sintió un poco avergonzada internamente por haber halagado -indirectamente- a Fazbear. —¡Ahora sí, bitches! ¡¿Quién sigue?!

Aplausos lentos y pesados fueron los que oyó a sus espaldas. Se giró lentamente para encarar al dueño de aquel sarcástico gesto.

—Nada mal guardia, nada mal...pero ellos son el plato fácil. Soy yo la que debería preocuparte.

—Mangle.—Pronunció seria.

—Oh, por lo que veo ya me conocías.

Lynda frunció el ceño.—Como no hacerlo. Tú causaste la mordida del 87, ¿no es así?—Soltó con cierto rencor en sus palabras.—A ti jamás podría olvidarte...

—Jodida zorra...—Le maldijo mientras se aventaba hacia ella.

Lynda sonrió orgullosa, admirando el aceite que estaba derramado en su bate de metal; sin embargo, estaba igual de jodida que The Mangle.

La batalla había sido más larga que contra la de los tres, ya que Mangle había peleado de manera sádica y descontrolada, dándole problemas a la gracia y fragilidad de los golpes de Murtons basados en el guante, pero por pura suerte la ojiámbar había perdido al recibir un batazo en la espalda que había paralizado sus extremidades, dándole la victoria a la herida pero aún con fuerzas Lynda Murtons, que estaba seria ante la zorrita blanca.

—Mi madre fue la niña inocente a la que mordiste... —Inició Lynda, respirando agitadamente. —Y créeme, jodida puta rabiosa... que mi mamá sufrió tanto por tu culpa.

—Seguro que había sufrido lo suficiente con haberte tenido, mocosa. —La albina se burló, a pesar de estar inmovilizada en el suelo por un fuerte batazo dado en la columna de su endoesqueleto.

La castaña quedó en silencio. —No entiendo como fue que los niños te querían tanto... —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejarla inconsciente, con un batazo en la cara. Respiró de manera pausada, tratando de calmarse y, cuando lo consiguió, se sentó en el suelo, donde los cuatro Toys estabam noqueados en el piso.

—Espero que esto les haya enseñado a mantenerse alejados de mí...

Oyó un respingo de sorpresa y Lynda no supo si era realmente bueno ver a Old Chica mirando la escena con los orbes desorbitados y la mandíbula abierta.

Mierda, no.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—¿Q-qué h-hiciste con ellos?—Tartamudeó la rubia. Aturdida a más no poder de ver conseguido por la guardia lo que ella y sus compañeros jamás habían hecho: acabar con sus segundas versiones.—¿L-los...mataste?

No supo si tomar la risa ahogada de Murtons como una buena, o mala señal.—Claro que no, tonta. Nada más les di una pequeña advertencia de lo que pasaría si seguían con sus estúpidas caserías nocturnas.

La polluela se tranquilizó un poco.—Lynda, creo que ya es momento de aclarar algunas cosas con respecto a nosotros.

—No tengo nada, absolutamente nada que hablar contigo y tus amigos. Tan solo déjenme en paz, o lo que les pasó a los Toy no será más que un juego de niños.—Amenazó. En realidad, a Murtons sí le agradaban los Old animatrónics. Pero ya habían pasado tantas cosas, que no sabía en quien confiar. Por lo que hacía lo único que sabía hacer cuando estaba confundida: actuar a la defensiva.

Chica pareció notar esa confusión a través de sus ojos.—Lo entiendo Lynda. Pero nosotros...ya no somos como solíamos ser antes. Hemos cambiado. No sólo en nuestra apariencia—dijo señalando su cuerpo humano—también queriendo dejar atrás errores del pasado. Tan solo queremos otra oportunidad.

Esa última frase resonó en la cabeza de la joven. _"Otra oportunidad..."_

—Muy bien... —Respondió la castaña, meditando la respuesta segundos antes. Sus manos aún traían el bate de metal. —Pero me llevaré mi arma, y no puedes decirme que no.

Chica asintió, sabiendo que la guardia no lo necesitaría a menos de que a Bonnie se le ocurriera despreciarla, o a los otros dos ofenderla.

Ambas iniciaron el camino a Show Stage 1, pasos lentos y desganados por parte de Lynda mientras que Chica le lideraba centímetros adelante, pero teniendo la misma velocidad que la más bajita.

—Así que... pudiste con los cuatro, ¿huh? —Chica inició una conversación, ya que odiaba los silencios incómodos. Lynda afiló su mirada de manera intimidante.

—¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste ahí? —Tajó la humana. Su tono era seco.

—Desde tu discurso de la niña mordida. —Respondió la rubia, sonando amigable. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, se borró al ver los puños de Murtons apretarse contra el bate.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Olvídalo. —Repitió la humana, sus orbes estaban llorosos de furia. —Lo que dije acerca de mi madre ahí jamás pasó.

—Lynda-...

Pero Chica no pudo continuar, al haber llegado a Show Stage con un Bonnie tocando la guitarra y Freddy recargado en la pared, dormido. Chica tosió para ganar la atención de los dos varones y funcionó. Ambos voltearon a ver a las dos damas.

—Ya llegué. —Llamó Chica, y Lynda sonrió como si dijera: "¿No? ¿Enserio? ¡No me digas! ¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado!". — Y como pidieron, traje a Lynda.

Murtons alzó ambas cejas, curiosa de no encontrar al pirata junto a los demás.—¿Y Foxy?

El pirata llegó corriendo, como si hubiese sido invocado, una sonrisa enorme surcando sus facciones. Murtons miró esa sonrisa como una muy entusiasta, el brillo de su orbe -ya que el otro lo cubría el parche- mostrando haber visto algo de su agrado.

—¡Capitán! Acabo de ver la pelea más épica de todas. —Lynda abrió los ojos como platos. Oh no... —¡La guardia venció a los Toys como si nada! Y... Y hasta lo halagó Boss... y la madre de Lynda es la víctima de la mordida del 8-...

Un batazo en la cara lo dejó en el piso inconsciente. Y Murtons se empezó a regresar de sus pasos, cabreada de que el zorro hubiese visto la pelea y no hubiese movido un sólo músculo por ayudarla.

Chica, sin embargo, tuvo que abrazarla para inmovilizarla y calmarla, Lynda gritando que la soltara.

—¡DÉJAME!—Gritó totalmente de sí. Y de un fuerte empujón, apartó a la rubia. Bonnie se acercó de inmediato tras ver esto.—¡Son unos hijos de puta! ¡Dicen querer ayudarme pero no hacen más que dejarme a merced de esos maniáticos!

—¡Cálmate, mocosa de mierda!—Vociferó el conejo, molesto a más no poder.—¡Suficiente hacemos con no intentar matarte! ¡¿Y ahora te cabreas porque no te defendimos?! ¡Vete al carajo! ¡No somos tu guardia personal! Lárgate a llorar tus penas a otro lado, ¿quieres?

Lynda levantó su bate, apuntando directamente a Bonnie.—Más te vale cerrar la boca, jodido Bugs Bunny afeminado...

—¿Crees que me intimida una enana como tú?

—¡Puedo hacer más de lo que piensas, idiota! ¡Nada más acércate y te lo demostraré!

—¡Pues quisiera verte intentándolo!

Ambos seguían con su griterío de amenazas cuando un sonoro golpe en una de las mesas del cuarto los hizo pararse en seco.

—¡Ya basta!—Gritó Freddy.—¡Bonnie, deja de tocarle los ovarios a Lynda y cállate de una buena vez! ¡Y tú Murtons, ahora mismo vas a cerrar la bocaza de mierda que tienes y vas a escuchar lo que tengamos que decirte! ¿Entendido?—Ambos guardaban silencio, jamás se esperaron semejante explosión de furia por parte del cantante.—Dije...¿¡entendido?!

—¡Si, si, entendido!—Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Chica se abstuvo de reír. La cara de Murtons y el chico orejas de conejo era una auténtica poesía. Seguro que, de todos, nunca se esperaron tremendo reclamo de Fazbear. No por nada era el jefe.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Todos estaban sentados en el suelo de Show Stage, Murtons apartada como la malhumorada que se sentía, su bate entre sus manos. No le había agradado que el jefe del grupito la hubiese callado, pero, apreciaba su vida y en el fondo, muy en el fondo lo había hecho por no hacerlo tensar más.

—No entiendo de qué quieren hablar. —Lynda inició la discusión, su ceño frunciéndose molestos. Su manos se hicieron puños. — Si es sobre los Toy, déjenme decirles que-...

— La foto, Lynda. —Chica interrumpió. —Tú sabes cómo murió ese niño, ¿no?

—¿Timothy? —Preguntó Lynda, confusa. —Murió hace mucho, asesinado en la pizzería junto con otros muchachos de los que cabe aclarar, eran mis amigos.

Foxy, quien ya estaba despierto, decidió ser el de la siguiente pregunta. —¿Cómo?

—Habíamos sido atraídos por un tipo disfrazado de Golden Freddy... —Notaron la voz de la castaña empezar a temblar. —... N-Nos atrajo con pastel hacia el BackStage... y comenzó a asesinar a mis amigos uno por uno... frente a mis ojos...

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Lynda se abrazó al cuerpo más cercano a llorar, en ese caso, a Fazbear. El castaño simplemente le acarició la coronilla de la cabeza para ayudarle a continuar. Los demás, observaban con infinita melancolía, sin poder siquiera hablar ante lo que estaban escuchando.

* * *

 ** _Mmmm, salseo entre Lynda y Freddy 7w7_**

 ** _Por eso me cae bien Karoru, porque ella sabe como añadir un buen romance a prácticamente cualquier fic que se le ocurra._**

 ** _Le pediré a Santa una creatividad así para esta navidad :'v_**

 ** _Hasta el sábado, camaradas._**


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Estoy publicando este nuevo capítulo desde la tablet de mi hermano, en el baño escondida porque rompí el jarrón favorito de mi madre c:**_

 _ **Sé que pronto moriré, así que mejor actualizo :D**_

 _ **Mis fieles** **Absolent Children , Angela Li Marvell y frank74, no sé como agradecerles que aún sigan por estos lares. Creo que por ustedes vale la pena estar de fugitiva en mi propia casa y aún así publicar nuevo cap xD**_

 ** _¡Y Hatsune Kawaii, nueva lectora! Bienvenida seas mija'._**

 ** _Mejor los dejo con el cap porque tengo que moverme rápido. Que haya tanto silencio en mi hogar en estos momentos no puede ser ninguna buena señal..._**

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece al sexy barbudo de 36 años Scott Cawthon. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es propiedad de Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. La trama del fic, es de Karo y mía respectivamente.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

—Timothy me ayudó a abrir la puerta que estaba cerrada para escapar... pero antes de irnos, ese hombre de ojos blancos y cabellos púrpuras lo arrastró adentro de la habitación y la cerró con llave... —Se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de Freddy, sus llantos más fuertes. —Lo único que oí fueron gritos de dolor... Me sentí tan inútil... fui incapaz de salvar a mis amigos... T-Tan inút-til...

Mientras Lynda se ocupada de llorar, su cabeza enterrada en el pecho del cantante, los cuatro se miraron, sorpresa visible en sus rostros.

¿Cómo le explicarían a Lynda que ellos eran... ?

—Deja de culparte, Lynda. Eras solo una niña.—Le dijo Freddy. Con voz neutra, como si no quisiese darle ningún tipo de emoción a sus palabras.—Agradece haber sobrevivido.

—¡Jamás dejaré de reprocharme haber podido hacer algo!—Rugió, separándose de él y mirándole a los ojos. Los cuales continuaban inexpresivos.—¡Además, ¿tú que puedes saber, ah?! ¡No sabes lo que daría por siquiera ver una, una sola vez más a Timothy! ¡Por darle las gracias de haberme salvado! —Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos hinchados.—Por disculparme con ellos...con todos ellos...

Fazbear apartó la mirada, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndola.—Estoy seguro de que él lo sabe.

Chica no podía más, se abrazó a Bonnie quien miraba cabizbajo la escena, en busca de consuelo. Foxy dio un par de pasos para acercarse a la guardia y el cantante.—Ya no llore, marinera...Alégrese de estar aquí...¡vamos, arriba esos ánimos!—Quiso hacerla sonreír, en vano. Pues Lynda tenía los párpados fuertemente cerrados y los puños aún apretados.

—No, Foxy...yo ya no puedo volver a ser feliz. Mi felicidad se fue cuando él se fue. Yo morí cuando él murió.—Susurró con desdén, refiriéndose a su infante amor. Lo cual solo el cantante escuchó, por haberlo dicho tan bajo.—Y mientras no vuelva a verlo, seguiré estando muerta por dentro. A lo mejor luego de que esto acabe, termine yo misma con mi sufrimien-

—¡No seas imbécil!—La tomó Freddy por los hombros, enojado. Quitando esa seriedad que había tenido durante todo el rato anterior.—¡Si lo haces de nada habrá servido haberte salvado!—Dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella. Pero Lynda pasó la oración en primera persona por alto.

—¡Nadie pidió tu jodida opinión!—Gritó, soltando el agarre, como si este le quemara.—¿¡Quién te has creído para meterte así en mis asuntos!?

Silencio de nuevo. Lynda revisó en su bolsillos del vestido verde con encaje que llevaba puesto, sacando otra foto. Esta, sin embargo, eran de cinco niños. Lynda, Timothy y otros tres jovencitos de su edad aproximadamente. Se la entregó a Foxy, quien abrió su único orbe como plato al verla.

La chica se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas, llevando su bate entre sus manos. Estaba cansada, harta. —Ahí les dejo la foto, por si las dudas. —Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del Show Stage, lágrimas volviendo a aparecer. —Si eso era todo, me voy. —Continuó hablando, sin molestarse en voltear o tan siquiera en detener sus pasos.

Cuando estuvo lejos de los cuatro Old, la joven Murtons se alejó corriendo, sus pensamientos dirigiéndola hacia sus amigos de la infancia, sus compañeros que... ¡Oof!

Un seco golpe sonó, producto del fuerte golpe de Lynda y un objeto metálico, su bate de beisbol saliendo volando a varios metros de ahí. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie, ambos ya despiertos pero igualmente desubicados. La chica de pie, buscó el bate y se desesperó al no verlo cercas de ella. ¡Madre mía! Su arma era su única protección.

Toy Freddy sonrió malicioso y Lynda solo distinguió un puño dirigirse a su nariz dolorosamente antes de caer al suelo, Frederick se echó a reír de manera psicótica antes de cargarla como un costal de papas y dirigirse al show Stage 2, BonBon siguiéndole.

Lynda Murtons no se molestó en pedir ayuda, pero, antes de caer inconsciente pudo ver unos orbes obscuros mirarla fijamente.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—¡Y cuando quise entrar para hacerle compañía, me sacó y cerró la puerta en mi cara mami!—Se quejaba Balloon Boy, en las piernas de Puppet.—Aunque, a parte de eso...supongo que no es tan mala persona.

Marion rió con bastante sorna.—Eso es porque a ti no te ató a una silla, cariño.—Respondió tranquilamente.—¿Qué haremos con ella, Golden?

—No lo sé.—Respondió sin ganas. Sus pensamientos habían estado ocupados por una idea muy rara que lo atormentaba desde que se topó con la guardia.—Mari, sé que esto te sonará extraño pero, ¿no tienes la ligera sensación de haber visto a esa chica antes?

La azabache ladeó la cabeza.—Mmmm...no, Goldie. Para nada.

Luego el dorado hizo una pregunta, una que la chica jamás se esperó.—Cuando nos "ayudaste" muy a tu puto enfermo modo ese día, a parte de mi hermano, sus amigos y yo...¿viste a alguien más?

Tratando de hacer memoria y con BB mirándola expectante, Puppet guardó silencio unos instantes.—Ahora que lo dices...luego de salvarlos a ellos y encontrarte a ti después...escuché los llantos de una niña fuera de la pizzería.

Fredbear la vio tensarse tras decir eso.—Entonces...ella...

—Sí.—Terminó, mientras lo miraba sonriendo con burla.—Es aquella chiquilla que escapó con vida, ex amiga de los Old y amor de infancia de tu hermano. ¿Qué te parece?

—Jodida burla del destino...

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Lynda no se puso a llorar. Aún con la sangre resbalando de su frente, brazos llenos de arañazos y sus piernas débiles, seguía sin ganas de llorar. Lynda sonreía de manera casi masoquista, mirando su propia sangre manchar su bello vestido. Los cuatro Toys estaban viéndola así desde hacía segundos en Show Stage 2, y sinceramente, estaban sacados de onda.

—¿Por qué no se ha puesto a llorar?

La pregunta de Mangle sonaba furiosa. Habían torturado a la castaña y no se había puesto a llorar ni un poco. La chica, a pesar de lucir tan pequeña y frágil tenía carácter. Frederick estaba mirando con serena frialdad el inútil intento de ponerse de pie de la joven humana y sinceramente, quería verla derrumbarse.

—Muy bien mocosa, di tus últimas palabras. —Toy Freddy levantó un enorme martillo que amenazaba con explotarle la cabeza a Murtons, la humana aún en su intento de luchar, viendo fijamente al castaño claro enfrente de ella.

—... Timothy me salvó la vida... —Murtons murmuró en voz baja, su mirada castaña opacándose. —Y Freddy tenía razón... si muriese ahora, hubiese sido en vano... ¡Y-Yo no puedo morir todavía!

—Eso es lo que dices tú, mocosa.

Y al levantar la mirada lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un martillo caer hacia ella.

—¡ALTO!

El grito sobresaltó a Frederick, haciéndole soltar el agarre del objeto que tenía en manos y caer justo a un lado de Lynda por el impulso que traía. El golpe resonó por toda la habitación, el castaño gruñó furioso.

—¡¿Quién carajos se atrevió a...?!—Se paró en seco.—¿Golden...?—Exclamó alzando una ceja, no creyéndose del todo que estuviera frente a ellos. Giró su rostro, topándose también con Puppet y Balloon Boy.—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?—Preguntó con cierto aire de desconfianza.

Pero Golden Freddy no hizo caso, tan solo avanzó hacia Lynda empujando al Toy en el proceso, la desató rápidamente ante los desencajados rostros de los espectadores.—Lárgate de aquí Murtons.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Qué te vayas al carajo!

Y como si su vida dependiera de ello, literalmente, la guardia salió disparada en medio de los confusos-y bastante encabronados-rostros de las versiones 2.0.

Toy Bonnie aporreó un pie en el suelo.—¡¿Debemos tomar esto como uno de tus fantásticos jueguitos, Marion?!—Se dirigió a la marioneta, quien se suponía, daba la última palabra en las decisiones del oso dorado.—¡Porque yo no le veo ni media mierda de gracia!

Pero Puppet tan solo se giró sobre sus talones, el dorado y el niño saliendo delante de ella. Y, mirándolos por encima del hombro, les dijo sonriente.—Lo siento, chicos, pero a esta niña no me la tocan...

—¿¡Podemos saber porqué!?—Gruñó Toy Chica.

—Solo digamos que es importante para los Old...y si importa para ellos, importa para mí.—Finalizó, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Toy Freddy estaba indignado, furioso, llevándoselo la madre y lo que le sigue.—Lo que putas mierdas faltaba. Primero esos idiotas protegiéndola, ¡y ahora esta perra y sus dos gatos también se unen al club de "salvemos a la pinche guardia"!

—No sé que coño le ven a esa tipa.—Escupió la rubia, celosa de tanta atención hacia Murtons.—Soy mucho más linda que ella y aún así nadie me nota tanto...

Toy Bonnie se quedó pensativo. De todos, era el más astuto del grupo, algo se le ocurriría, algo pensaría, que destruyera a Lynda Murtons de tal manera, que la muerte le parecería un consuelo. Viró su rostro a sus compañeros, creyendo haber encontrado la solución.—Creo que sé como acabar con esa maldita...

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

—Puta madre, puta madre, puta madre...

Murtons corría a una velocidad que el mismo Sonic the Hedgehog moriría de celos, los pasos de la castaña dirigiéndola a los baños. Muchos podrían preguntarse para qué...

Bueno, el vomito en el suelo decía todo, ya no era necesario.

Lynda se secó la comida regurgitada con la palma de su mano, su expresión totalmente confusa y asqueada.

—Golden Freddy me salvó... aún a pesar de darle semejante paliza... —Su respiración estaba cansada y, bastante cansada, se dirigió a una atracción apagada, el carrusel de Freddy's Land.—Ya no...ya no sé que creer...

Se sentó en uno de los caballos y se abrazó a él, acomodándose para reposar su cuerpo lastimado. Estaba sintiéndose como mierda.  
Lynda era malísima tomando decisiones y no sabía que podía hacer... ¡No tenía en quién recargarse! No sabía cómo poder salir de esa situación. Le rezó a un milagro... un simple milagro...

Cayó dormida segundos después, sin saber que su milagro sería unos brazos fuertes y cálidos cargándola para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Brazos pertenecientes a Freddy Fazbear.

 _"Vamos Lynda, no seas así... ¡nos está ofreciendo pastel de chocolate! ¡De chocolate!"_  
 _"No lo sé, Timothy. Ese señor me da mala espina..."_  
 _"Bah. Son ideas tuyas, vas a ver que nos divertiremos mucho. Confía en mí..."_  
 _"Está bien..."_

Lynda murmuró inconscientemente el nombre del niño a quien respondía en sueños. Mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su pálida mejilla.

— _iNo!_ —Gritó asustada, al mismo tiempo que despertaba de forma brusca. En la oficina. —Timothy...

—No has podido olvidarlo, ¿verdad?

Viró el rostro para toparse cara a cara con Freddy. —¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Acabo de traerte a un lugar seguro. —Contestó, apoyado en la puerta izquierda. —Ahora respóndeme.

Lynda frunció el seño, ofendida. —Por milésima vez, deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe.

—¿Y tú cómo estás segura de que es así?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Fazbear sacudió la cabeza, negándole la respuesta. —Simplemente responde.

—Me acabas de ver como imbécil llorando por él, ¿no es eso suficiente? —Murtons se abrazó a si misma, frotándose las manos y las heridas, soltando un gruñido de dolor, tan leve que ni un hombre de tres cabezas podría escucharlo. Pero Freddy sí .

Con una mirada tratando de ser amable, fue con la chica, separando el agarre de sí misma, en busca de ver la heridas, alzó las cejas con curiosidad.— ¿Los Toys te hicieron esto?

—No, soy una pinche emo que se corta en y brazos por el placer de sentirme bien... —Lynda negó con la cabeza, párpados fuertemente cerrados. —Al menos dejé de hacerlo cuando Timothy me había descubierto, días antes de que... —Abrió sus párpados, mostrando orbes sin vida. —Dime, ¿está tan mal extrañarlo?

El cantante se sintió incómodo al hacer la siguiente pregunta. Mientras buscaba en los cajones del escritorio un botiquín.— ¿Nunca intentaste, ya sabes, seguir sin él?

—No tienes idea, Fred. —Rió con tristeza. —Empecé a salir con chicos desde los 16 años, e incluso me casé... pero no pude olvidar a Timothy y me divorcié. —Para ese entonces el castaño ya había encontrado el kit de primeros auxilios y había empezado a vendarle las heridas al no haber alcohol o cualquier otro desinfectante. —Muchos me llamaban estúpida por dejar a ese hombre y todo su dinero, pero no me importó. Ninguno logró revivir lo que se fue cuando él murió... y-yo simplemente amé a Timothy y sigo haciéndolo...

* * *

 ** _*Y es que empiezo a pensar, que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero. Y es que empiezo a sospechar que los demás son sólo para olvidar...*_**

 ** _-Inserte la canción "Rosas" de La Oreja de Van Gogh aquí-_**

 ** _Creo que una avalancha de feels se aproxima, espero que estén preparados B)_**

 ** _Y si no, bueno, serán tomados desprevenidos por la llama eterna e imponente del shippeo (?)_**

 ** _Si alguien tiene dudas, preguntas, opiniones, tomatazos, declaraciones amorosas, demandas, denuncias por acoso y otros crímenes menores, no duden en expresarlos. Gustosa los_** ** _recibo, y si hay dinero de por medio, que mejor :v_**

 ** _¡Hasta el martes!_**


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Dora, Dora, Dora, la exploradoraaaa (?)**_

 _ **Lo siento, no sabía cómo más saludarlos.**_

 _ **Como siempre chicos, gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan al fic. Recuerden que cada comentario, follow y favorito será bien utilizado siendo donado a la Asociación Nacional De Esto Es Una Soberana Mentira (ANDEEUSM). Así que recuerden, si tienen valores y corazón, ¡ayudarán a la causa! :v**_

 _ **Los dejo pa' que lean tranquilamente.**_

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece al sexy barbudo de 36 años Scott Cawthon. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es propiedad de Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. La trama del fic, es de Karo y mía respectivamente.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

—Realmente lo querías...

La castaña asintió, mirando los últimos detalles finales de Freddy. —Oí el dicho que el primer amor es el verdadero, y los demás son sólo para olvidar.

—Ya veo... —Hizo un apretón a la venda. —Ya terminé. —Se pudo de pie y , dándose media vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la oficina, para que una mano agarrase parte de su chaqueta, deteniéndolo. Volteó la cabeza para ver a Lynda ponerse de pie y rodearle el cuerpo en un abrazo. Freddy se quedó quieto, sin reaccionar.

Cuando oyó a la chica comenzar a llorar, fue cuando decidió rodear sus brazos en el cuerpo de la chica y corresponder el abrazo como se debía.

¿Por qué a Freddy se le hacía muy extrañamente feliz sentir a la pequeña mujer entre sus brazos?

Lynda rompió el bello momento al sentir que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse raras. —Yo...este...ahm...tengo que seguir trabajando... —Dijo sonrojada, gesto que a Freddy le pareció adorable.

—Claro, si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo. —Le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Murtons apartó la mirada, sintiéndose incómoda por los profundos ojos azules que la miraban expectantes —Sí, como sea...solo largo de acá.

Fazbear sonrió travieso. —Deberías portarte un poco más amable conmigo. Acabo de ayudarte después de todo...

—Jódete, no voy a casarme contigo por un estúpido favor que me hiciste.

Freddy sonrió de manera cínica, casi burlesca después de aquello.—Pues tal vez no me pagues con matrimonio...pero podrías hacerlo, no sé, con algo más...íntimo.—Musitó lo último en su oído.

La maldita voz de pervertido que utilizó lo decía todo.—¡Lárgate ya!—Gritó la castaña, sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras lo apartaba con brusquedad.—Fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera.—Repetía mientras lo empujaba al pasillo y cerraba la puerta en su cara.—Idiota...

—Al menos ahora no estás triste, Lynda.—Murmuró Fazbear para sí mismo, apoyando una mano en la puerta que los separaba. Prefería que estuviera enojado con él que llorando su...la muerte de Timothy.

Porque se negaba a confesarle la verdad. Por su bien y el suyo mismo.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Lynda se llevó una mano a sus mejillas ardiendo, sus orbes brillando con ese tono miel que significaba felicidad. Freddy era un idiota... pero le había ayudado a olvidar por unos segundos a Timothy. Lo agradecía en el fondo.

—No debo llorar más... —Se dijo a sí misma, sus pensamientos volando de un lado para otro. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojizas de vergüenza al recordar la robótica voz de Fazbear diciéndole esas cosas. —... Ese jodido pervertido.

No pudo evitarlo. El que esa sonrisa estúpida apareciera en su cara era algo fuera de sí misma. Su enojo por Freddy había desaparecido en un tris, su único sentimiento restante la vergüenza. No es como si nunca hubiese recibido algún comentario subido de tono, pero que un robot humanoide pervertido que mataba guardias en su pasado dijese esos comentarios, cambiaba la cosa.

Risueña, la castaña suspiró antes de sacar su celular y mirar la cámara de éste con curiosidad, sus orbes castaños abrirse emocionados con la idea que su mente había tenido. Quería respuestas, respuestas acerca de la razón de los animatronics para matar guardias. Esa sería un buen reportaje para sí misma - debido a que al oír cosas de la pizzería cuando era chica y adolescente le habían llegado varias dudas-.

Tomó una fotografía de la oficina, y al empuñar el bate entre sus manos - alguien lo había dejado ahí. Quizás Freddy-. salió de ésta en busca de los Old. Quería saberlo todo.

Si tan sólo Lynda supiera que los Toys estaban buscándola, si tan sólo se hubiese quedado en la oficina.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Pasos detrás de ella le alertaron que alguien estaba siguiéndole. Camino más rápido, esos pasos fueron más rápido también. Caminó aún más rápido, los pasos aceleraron de igual manera. Corrió, y lo que fuera que la seguía también empezó a correr. Vio una atracción muy conocida llamada "La casa de los Espejos", extrañamente abierta. A diferencia de la mayoría de los locales ahí. Creyendo que era su única escapatoria, se metió a esta última.

—Maldita sea...—Resonó en sus adentros. Comenzando a adentrarse más en aquel lugar donde su reflejo se veía de diferentes maneras por todas partes.—" _¿Ahora quién carajo estará tras de mí?"_ , pensó. Se planteó seriamente llamar a esa semana la 'semana nacional de joderle la vida a Lynda Murtons.'

Una mancha amarilla, un amarillo muy enfermo, se reflejaba en los espejos conforme avanzaba. Aquella cosa era tan rápida que apenas la veía de reojo. Por lo que no estaba segura si en verdad estaba ahí, con ella...o era su imaginación.

—¿Dónde estás, mocosa?—Preguntó esa escalofriante voz. Y Lynda supo que aquello era real, muy real.

Y como la mayoría de los maniáticos de ahí, segurito intentaría asesinarla o algo por el estilo. De a ley.

Así que gritar no sería buena idea.—Ay, mierda...—Maldijo, aferrando el bate entre sus manos para darse más seguridad.

Seguía avanzando entre los espejos, aquella cosa también. Cuando vio la otra salida de la atracción sonrió para sí misma, sonrisa que fue jodidamente borrada cuando visualizó a los Toy buscándola justamente fuera del local. Retrocedió instintivamente, deshaciendo su camino para adentrarse otra vez al lugar. Recordando de pronto que, segundos atrás, buscaba salir de ahí.

 _"Ya valí madres."_ —Pensó.— _"Si salgo estos hijos de perra me matan, si me quedo aquí esta cosa también lo hará. ¿¡Qué hago?!"_

Tomó su arma fuertemente _"mejor uno que cuatro"_ , se dijo a modo de consuelo. Caminando para toparse frente a frente con lo que estuviera siguiéndole. _"Se valiente, Lynda, se valiente"_ , se repetía. Seguía con la mirada a la sombra amarillenta moviéndose junto a su reflejo, y le enloquecía que al voltear, no había nadie ahí.

—¡Vamos, infeliz! ¡Sé que estás aquí, sal para que pueda verte!—Vociferó, presa de la ira y el terror.  
Una mano helada sobre su hombro la paralizó unos instantes.

—Hola, Murtons...—Susurró un recién reactivado SpringTrap.

—¡Madre de los unicornios! — Le pegó un fuerte batazo en la cabeza, haciendo al conejo retroceder, sus manos sobándose la pequeña abolladura de su cabeza. Muy bien, era todo. Si que supiese su nombre ya era aterrador, no quería saber nada más.

Intentó darle un batazo contundente en el cuerpo, pero no se esperó sus brazos ser atrapados por una simple mano de el rubio. Ahogó un quejido de sorpresa cuando fue atrapada en uno de los espejos, sus brazos levantados hacia arriba, con StringTrap muy cerca de ella.

—¿C-Cómo...? —Murtons inició, asustada de no poder usar su bate para defenderse. Dios, se sentía indefensa. Tragó saliva, parpadeó y decidió continuar. —¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El nuevo animatronico sonrió de manera sádica, y el corazón de la chica exclamaba infarto. —Pensé que me recordarías~, que lástima que no es así. —Su sonrisa mostraba colmillos enormes. Y, con su mano libre acarició la mejilla de la castaña, sacándole un jadeo de terror.—Los años te sentaron bien~ —Cantó juguetón. —Pero sigues siendo la misma niña crédula que conocí~ ...

La última frase hizo que los orbes de la castaña se abrieran como platos. ¿Estaba diciendo que él era...? Imposible...

 _"Eres un... jodido enfermo..."_  
 _"Ah, Ah, Ah~. ¿Nunca te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores, niñita crédula?"_  
 _"¡Acaba de matar a Félix, Oliver y Samantha frente a mis ojos! ¿Y todavía tiene el descaro de pedir respeto? Métase su respeto por el trasero."_  
 _"Lynda..."_  
 _"¡Ahora no, Timothy!"_  
 _"Oh~... La niñita crédula tiene agallas... Vamos a ver si puedo quitárselas."_

—Vincent... —Con sólo murmurar ese nombre ya tenía ganas de vomitar.

StringTrap sin embargo, sonrió al oír el tono de voz en su nombre humano.—Oh~, la niñita crédula aún me recuerda... ¡Será tan genial verte por fin romperte a llorar!

Lynda consiguió soltarse del agarre del rubio y con toda su fuerza, le propinó un batazo en la cara, el conejo retrocediendo hasta golpear el espejo más cercano, rompiéndolo, haciendo un ruido audible para varios metros cercanos. Lynda se lanzó hacia el rubio, tirándolo al piso para posicionarse encima de él y empezar a darle de batazos en un intento de hacerlo sufrir.

—¿CÓMO PUDISTE? —Lynda gritó, dando batazo, tras batazo, tras batazo...— ¡ERAN MIS AMIGOS ! ¡MATASTE A MI AMOR DE MI INFANCIA! NO... ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!

La castaña no supo cuando tiempo estuvo ahí, desahogándose de cada escena traumática que había vivido durante su infancia. Queriendo apaciguar a golpes, el dolor que por años había guardado dentro de ella. Lágrimas brotaron sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Agradeció que el joven robot ya estuviera inconsciente, así no podría ver su débil estado.

Se recostó a un lado de él, sin fuerzas, sin ganas.—¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¿¡Porqué?!—Reclamó, aunque sabía de sobra que desmayado, nadie responde.

Sintiendo como un brazo se había posado en su pierna mientras estaba recostada, giró la cabeza para hallar a un SpringTrap con los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro casi desfigurado.—T-tienes q-que...sacarlo d-de mí...—Le dijo, con una voz demasiado diferente a la que le había hablado momentos antes, como si no fuera la misma persona de hace un rato...

Abriendo los ojos y arrastrándose con temor lejos de él, se le quedó viendo asustada.—¿Q-qué intentas ahora, Vincent? ¡¿Qué?!

Pero el chico de orejas doradas tan solo la miró con el ceño fruncido.—S-sólo ayúdame...idiota...—Repitió a duras penas, con temor visible en sus ojos. Algo en absoluto impropio del dichoso 'hombre morado'.

Entonces el rubio volvió a perder la conciencia.

Lynda no supo que pensar de aquello. Si era una broma de ese maldito enfermo, ¡se las iba a pagar claro! Aunque...la expresión en sus ojos en ese último momento le decía que era otra persona...Como si el malhumorado animatrónico y el psicópata-homicida-hijo de puta convivieran en el mismo cuerpo..." _raro_ ", pensó, " _pero cierto_ ".

Apoyó su cabeza en un gran espejo de marco azul. Viendo su propio reflejo hecho trizas delante de ella. Comenzó a cerrar los párpados lentamente, el sueño estaba venciéndola. Ya era demasiado sufrimiento, demasiado dolor...demasiado revolver en la mierda del pasado. Y, ciertamente, no sabía cuánto más podría continuar así.

Apretó fuerte los ojos, en un intento de espantar sus ganas de dormir.—¿Qué iba a hacer antes de que este imbécil llegara...? ¡Ah, claro! Los Old...—Recordó, incorporándose a duras penas a causa del esfuerzo físico que había significado el encuentro con SpringTrap.

Dudas hacia él la asaltaban, ¿qué quería ahora? ¿Qué significaba que estuviera ahí? ¿Realmente era Vincent o...había alguien más detrás de esos ojos grises enfermizos?

Sacudió la cabeza.—No es tiempo para eso, primero lo primero.—Se dijo, antes de buscar la salida más alejada de donde anteriormente había visto a los Toy.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde 'se suponía' que SpringTrap había caído moribundo...este había desaparecido.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

—Extraño... Extraño... Extraño...

Era bastante raro. No había rastro alguno de los Toys a pesar del ruido que había hecho momentos antes. Lynda aún así anduvo bastante precavida, y paranoica. Cada mínimo sonido le hacía saltar de sorpresa y chillar mentalmente. Si bien su bate de metal la protegía, tenía miedo. Es decir, ese bate no había salvado a su hermano cuando más lo había necesitado...

Ahí fue cuando Lynda se dio cuenta en medio de Freddy's Land de la terrible verdad.  
Estaba sola.

Su familia había muerto. Sus amigos habían muerto. Timothy había muerto. Y... Y ella estaba ahí... aún de pie... aún viviendo. No comprendía nada... No entendía por qué la vida le hacía bajar cuando llegaba subir... Por qué el destino le soltaba puñetazos tan fuertes... Por qué aún se molestaba por vivir.

Recordaba su vida con facilidad y mientras seguía caminando hacia Show Stage, se atrevió a soltar una risa, mirándose a sí misma. Cuantas cosas habían pasado en su vida... y ella sabía únicamente ese hecho que le había transformado en lo que era ahora. Ese cumpleaños número 11 que se había transformado en un río de líquido carmesí. Que le había quitado lo que tenía...y a quien quería.

* * *

 ** _Cartelito innecesario plz: Si eres fan de SpringTrap, te agradará saber que tendrá una participación muy importante en este fic._**

 ** _Aclarando, Karoru me dejó utilizar una idea un tanto (mucho, en exceso) loca: tratan a Vincent y SpringTrap como dos "seres" diferentes._**

 ** _Es decir, el conejo dorado y el asesino morado (eso rimó :D) son dos mentes compartiendo un mismo cuerpo. Esto con el fin de desarrollar asuntos próximos con mayor facilidad._**

 ** _Algo absurdo, quizás. Pero eh, esto es ficción de FNaF, la lógica no sirve pa' naa' aquí xD_**

 ** _¡Los leo en breve, marineros!_**


	8. Capítulo 8

**_¿Dónde ta' bebé? ¡Aquí ta'!_**

 ** _¡Al fin llegamos a este capítulo! TTwTT Debo de admitir, que en este cap se encuentra mi escena favorita de toda la historia hasta ahora e.é Ojalá que les gusten las avalanchas de feels porque aquí van a notar un par de ellas xD_**

 ** _Gracias a_ _Nuvil Angela, frank74, Absolent Children, Hatsune Kawaii y Golden el amargado por comentar la vez anterior. Ustedes sí que saben como motivar a una escritora a seguir adelante, gracias chicos :')_**

 ** _¡Los dejo pa' que se entretengan!_**

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece al sexy barbudo de 36 años Scott Cawthon. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es propiedad de Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. La trama del fic, es de Karo y mía respectivamente.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

¿Estaba bien si seguía atascada en el pasado? ¿Sus amigos muertos podrían perdonarla? Moriría por saber las respuestas. Quería saber todas las respuestas...

¿Era mucho pedir recuperar su infancia perdida? ¿Era demasiado querer volver a ser la niña inocente que le gustaba comer chocolate y jugar a las luchas con niños? ¿Era mucho pedir dejar de ser la chica que le teme a los cadáveres y entra a la defensiva contra cualquier ofensiva?

¿Era demasiado pedir vivir en paz?

Inhaló y exhaló en un intento de regresar la calma a ella. Tocó un par de veces la puerta de Show Stage 1 en busca de lo que había estado buscando desde el inicio de su trabajo: respuestas.

Foxy fue quien le abrió con una sonrisa en el rostro.—¡Marinera! ¡Que bueno es verla por aquí!

Sonrió de lado. Incluso después del batazo que lo dejó inconsciente, el pirata seguía tratándola con la misma amabilidad con que lo había hecho desde que la conoció.—¿Qué hay? ¿Puedo pasar?

—¡Por supuesto, pase, pase!—Anunció el pelirrojo, invitándola a sentarse en una de las sillas con sombreros de cumpleaños en la habitación.  
Lynda miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de algo fundamental.—Foxy, ¿dónde están los demás?

Sus orejas se flexionaron hacia atrás, en un gesto de preocupación.—N-no lo sé, marinera. Salieron hace un rato a ver si estaba bien y...no han vuelto. Y no he escuchado ningún ruido, pleito o gritos, así que no sabría decir en donde se encuentran.

La chica se aferró al bate con fuerza.—¿Tú crees que los Toy...?—Preguntó, recordando sus múltiples amenazas hacia ella y los Old.

—Es muy probable.—Asintió, poniéndose frente a la silla donde estaba sentada. Se agachó para quedar a su altura.—Ahora quiero que se quede aquí, marinera. Yo iré a asegurarme que todo esté en orden, ¿entendido?

Lynda se incorporó de pronto, apartándolo con brusquedad.—¿¡Cómo puedes decir algo así?! ¡No voy a quedarme aquí como pendeja mientras los demás pueden estar en peligro!

—Entienda, es por su seguri-

—¡No, no, no!—Lo interrumpió, molesta.—¡Si ellos están en problemas, los quiero ayudar! Eso es lo que haría Freddy en mi lugar.

Foxy alzó el rostro de repente, no sabiendo a qué venía que singularizara a su jefe. ¿Él, Chica y Bonnie también la auxiliarían, no? Decidió pasar aquello por alto.—Está bien, si eso es lo que quiere, vamos pues.—Dijo rindiéndose.

Murtons lo miró, asintiendo confiada.—Andando.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

—Debe de ser por aquí...

Foxy y Lynda llevaban corriendo varios minutos, los pasos de Foxy alcanzando el cuerpo cansado de la humana que llevaba su preciado bate de béisbol entre sus manos. Ella estaba bastante cansadas, sus heridas mostrándolo con facilidad. Quería encontrarlos ya, necesitaba sus respuestas. Apretó su bate entre sus manos y de manera veloz su mirada se dirigía hacia los pasillos de cada atracción, su vista enfocada encontrar a sus conocidos.

No oía ningún ruido... y estaba confundida, ¿los Toy y los Old no deberían estarse peleando? ¿llevaban tanto rato sin verse? Tan separados estaban todos? No le tomó importancia y junto al pirata de rojo, siguió buscando.

Sus piernas comenzaban a pesarle, pero continuaba corriendo. Quizás por el hecho de que no le agradaba el hecho de que Freddy estuviese herido. Le repugnaba la idea de verlo herido.

Oyó unas carcajadas ruidosas, y supo que, por la voz, se trataba de Toy Freddy.

—Oh no...—Lynda se detuvo, Foxy siguiéndole sus pasos, confuso. Al parecer no había oído aquello.

—¿Marinera?—Foxy preguntó, amable y preocupado por ver a la chica pararse de pronto. Y su confusión aumentó al verla correr de nuevo, en una dirección no planeada. El zorro humanizado decidió seguirla, confuso.—¡M-Marinera! ¿A dónde-?

Seguía siguiéndola, sus pasos veloces como siempre, pero le sorprendía ver a la chica irse alejando a su gran velocidad, como si hubiese tenido un nuevo aire. Cuando miró a la chica detenerse otra vez, el pelirrojo entendió de qué se trataba la cosa.

Bonnie, Chica y Freddy estaban ahí, en el suelo, derrotados. Toy Freddy y las versiones de los demás tenían varias heridas, pero no lucían tan grande como la de los demás Old. Fazbear estaba en la misma situación que Foxy en la noche pasada. Con Frederick frente a él, los ojos entrecerrados e intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie. Los Toy estaban a varios metros de los dos osos. Chica y Bonnie se encontraban inconscientes.

—Quizás no haya podido matar el día anterior a Foxy, y momentos antes se me hubiese negado matar a la guardia...—La sonrisa de Toy Freddy se amplió, y los Toys restantes estaban ocupados mirando la escena para notar a una furiosa Lynda correr hacia la escena.—Pero me conformo con eliminarte, ¡y no habrá esta vez una loca lanzándose contra-!

No terminó la frase cuando un bate en la cabeza lo alejó del malherido Fazbear en el suelo, aceite saliendo de los labios del muy sorprendido Frederick de ver a un guardia furiosa y a un Foxy bastante molesto.

—Lynda...—Murmuró Fazbear, su voz bastante débil. Sus ojos azules miraban fijamente la figura de la castaña.—N-No intentes-...

—Lástima que la loca traía un bate esta vez, idiota.—Murtons le dio otro batazo al castaño claro, esta vez en la cara, sacándole un grito de horror a Frederick. Los Toys se pusieron en posición de batalla, Foxy y Lynda haciendo lo mismo.—¡Le demostraré a todos que puedo cuidarme sola! ¡Por Timothy y mis amigos!

—¡Adelante, Marinera!—Foxy animó, bastante deseoso de acabar con los Toys.

El tercer batazo a la cabeza de Toy Freddy inició una batalla de dos contra cuatro.

Estaban en desventaja, una muy grande para su gusto. Pero la adrenalina que se había disparado en el cuerpo de Lynda por ver en tal estado al cantante le había hecho recuperar las fuerzas de una manera que jamás se hubiese imaginado.

Foxy parecía manejar bien la batalla contra Mangle y Toy Chica, quienes no desaprovechaban la oportunidad para propinarle golpes y arañazos al chico zorro cada vez que podían. Aunque el día anterior lo hubieran dejado por los suelos, esta vez el pirata peleaba con todo su esfuerzo. Quizá porque sabía que la vida de sus amigos corría peligro más que nunca.

O porque sabía que a Lynda la mataría si a Freddy llegase a pasarle algo...o al menos eso creía.

—¡Toma esto, pinche afeminado!—Gritó la guardia. Mientras pensaba que a Toy Bonnie lo subestimaba demasiado, en realidad no era la gran cosa. Derrotarle era "relativamente" sencillo.

Pero Toy Freddy y Mangle eran agua de otro canal. Ellos eran los verdaderos peligros en los Toy. El primero por ser altamente resistente-Lynda ya lo había hecho mierda y aún seguía en pie- y la segunda por ser en resumen, una sádica salvaje en la pelea. Ellos eran los dolores de cabeza de Murtons y Foxy en sus respectivas luchas.

El conejo azul quedó fuera con un batazo en la sien izquierda. Y Toy Chica cerró el pico, literal, cuando el pelirrojo soltó un puñetazo justo en medio de su cara. Porque vamos, era un jodido pirata, ahí no aplicaba la de " _como eres mujer, no te voy a pegar_ ". Así mismo con el oso y la castaña, Frederick no le guardaba ningún tipo de piedad por ser físicamente más 'débil' que él.

—¡¿Qué chingados hay que hacerte para que te mueras de una buena vez?!—Gritó desesperada la guardia, mientras que Freddy 2.0 se limpiaba el aceite de su boca como si 'nada hubiera pasado'.

—Soy más peligroso de lo que parezco, mocosa. No porque me veas con las malditas mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello arreglado y 'un mejor aspecto' que mi predecesor, significa que soy más débil que él.

Lynda abrió los ojos ante eso último. _"Así que es eso, por eso odia tanto a los Old. Sabe que jamás podrá ser como ellos, o tener el cariño que la gente les tiene, por más que lo intente...sabe que jamás podrá ser 'Freddy Fazbear'. Siempre será una simple copia..."_

—Podríamos arreglar las cosas, esto no tiene que ser así.—Dijo tratando de sonar amable, tragando su orgullo por un instante.—Podemos hacer que todo sea mejor, Freddy.

Al Toy le sorprendió ser llamado de tal forma, como siempre había querido. Pero apretó los puños con fuerza, no queriendo ablandarse ante las estúpidas palabras de consuelo de una tonta humana.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras reía sarcásticamente.—Niña tonta...esto no termina hasta que todos ustedes estén muertos...

Y de nueva cuenta se lanzó al ataque de Murtons, ignorando por completo su invitación de 'hacer que todo fuera mejor'. Pues le sonaba estúpido. Las cosas habían estado mal durante años, había aprendido que solo existía para luchar a muerte contra los Old, ¿porqué una simple guardia iría a cambiar único que conocía...?

Algunas veces, Lynda deseaba un orgullo mayor que al del príncipe Vegeta.

Sus movimientos frágiles y danzarines de sus manos depositados en su bate de frío y duro metal habían sido cambiados a unos bruscos y firmes. Su técnica de ofensiva defensiva había cambiado a una de total ataque, sus golpes dando en las zonas faciales de Toy Freddy quien a pesar de su gran defensa, comenzaba ya a caer.

Mangle dio un gemido de dolor y cayó en el suelo boca abajo, rendida mientras Foxy también le seguía, ambos habiéndose derrotado a si mismos cada uno con un fuerte puñetazo saca aceite marca llorarás, ambos zorros depositados grotescamente en el suelo. Entonces, eso significaba que tanto Lynda o Toy Freddy podían decidir el rumbo de la batalla. Jodida madre.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Freddy...—Lynda se quejó un poco al bloquear una fuerte patada con sus manos, el bate de béisbol cayéndose de sus manos para volar unos cuantos metros lejos de ella. La guardia respiraba agitadamente, estaba cansada. Con esfuerzo, logró apartar la extremidad ajena de sus manos, y Toy Freddy se alejó, un extraño jadeo saliendo de sus labios.

Ambos estaban cansados.

—Estoy segura que, ambos podremos hacer algo... juntos.—Se permitió sonreír de manera amable, y, Toy Freddy se quedó en silencio.—Sé lo que sientes, y sé cómo lo sientes. No vale la pena pelear, no vale la pena todo esto...

—Tú no sabes...

Lynda dejó de sonreír, mirando una aura sombría en el alrededor de Toy Freddy.—¿Qué co-...?

—¡Tú no sabes cómo me siento!—Y dicho esto, se abalanzó contra la chica, comenzando una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas que la humana apenas podía esquivar.—¡Tú no sabes cómo se siente ser una copia! No tienes idea de lo que se siente ser simplemente el 2, el de más... ¡El cómo se siente ser un error!

Lynda, en ese instante había detenido ambos puñetazos, su expresión mostrando tristeza y melancolía.  
—Yo te entiendo, Freddy...—Lynda le miró, una sonrisa triste adornando sus facciones. El 2.0 le miró con sorpresa y curiosidad, no entendiendo a lo que ella se refería.—Yo también soy un error.

Un puñetazo repentino en la cabeza fue lo único que Toy Freddy pudo ver antes de quedar inconsciente.

Murtons vio como el cuerpo del joven castaño yacía en el piso, estaba boquiabierta y no se creía que un simple parpadeo de ojos hubiesen pasado de 'las cosas pueden ser mejor' a que Toy Freddy estuviese desmayado en el suelo y con aceite goteando de la nariz por el golpe.

Alzó despacio el rostro para darse cuenta que Freddy, el original, la miraba con el ceño fruncido.—¿No podías hacer eso desde un principio?—Lynda musitó un " _¿ah...?_ ", no entendiendo a que venía tal actitud de reproche.—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre querer buscarle amistad!? ¡¿Acaso no veías que intentaba matarte?!

Ahí fue cuando la guardia cayó en cuenta de la situación.—¡Acabo de salvarte el trasero, otra vez por cierto, ¿y lo primero que haces es recriminarme?!

—¡Tan solo quiero hacerte ver que aprecies un poco más tu vida! ¡No puedes llegar a nada con ellos! ¡Son cínicos, son malvados, yo más que nadie lo sé!

—¡No, Fazfuck, no lo sabes! ¡Ellos no son tan 'crueles' como los crees! Sé que suena como una locura, pero pienso que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Lo único que Frederick tiene son celos, rencor, y estoy segura que los demás también. Podemos hacer que ellos-

Freddy la calló tomándola de los hombros.—Escúchame bien, Lynda Murtons, jamás, ¡jamás!, voy a intentar la más mínima alianza con los Toy, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡¿Porqué?! ¡Escuchaste como se expresaba hace un momento, está dolido! ¡Lo entiendo, Freddy, lo entiendo! Es como yo...

El joven orejas de oso rió de por bajo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.—Estás muy equivocada, Lynda. Confías en quien no debes y desconfías de quien tampoco debes. Simplemente, no te vuelvas a acercar a ellos. Especialmente a Frederick.

* * *

 ** _Y sigo sin entender porque solo el 1.04% de los fans elige a Toy Freddy como su animatrónico favorito TT-TT_**

 ** _¡Hasta Balloon Boy es más querido que él! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡El maniático del hi-hello tiene más fans que mi osito cariñosito! (?)_**

 ** _Ya, ya. Ya lo superé *suspira*...¡Uno punto cero cuatroooo!_**

 ** _Mejor los dejo, seguiré yo sola mi berrinche en casa xD Y por cierto, gracias Foxy, te acaparaste casi la cuarta parte de los fans *mirada amenazadora*...(rencor mode: ON)_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


	9. Capítulo 9

_**¡Holiwis! Hoy ando de buen ánimo, veo que por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior les está gustando el rumbo que está tomando la historia ^^ Y eso que la tensión -cofcofcof triánguloamoroso cofcof- a penas está empezando...  
**_

 _ **Mil gracias como siempre por su apoyo al fic. Y por cierto, es bueno ver que no soy la única que se enoja porque Foxy parece acaparar toda la atención de los fans xD ¡Estúpida y sensual lámpara! (El que jugó FNaF 3 entenderá)**_

 _ **¡Disfruten del cap, marineros! (¡Rayos! ¡Yo criticando a Foxy y hasta hablo como él! (?)) Fue hecho con mucho amorsh**_ ~

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece al sexy barbudo de 36 años Scott Cawthon. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es propiedad de Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. La trama del fic, es de Karo y mía respectivamente.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Murtons soltó el agarre del castaño, sacudiéndose sus manos de encima, como si quemaran.—¡No lo entiendo! ¡Todo sería más fácil si hicieran las cosas juntos!

—¡Ellos no son como nosotros, Murtons! ¡Nosotros al menos tenemos ahora la intención de cambiar! ¡Estos malditos no tienen sentimientos!—Vociferó furioso. Mientras pensaba _"Envidia, ¡ja! No me hagas reír. Como si me gustara ser la jodida atracción principal en este infierno."_ —Has visto lo que son capaces de hacer, ¿te suena el '87?

Lynda se pasmó unos instantes.—Freddy, no...

—¡No, Freddy sí! ¡Fueron ellos los que arruinaron la vida de tu madre! ¿¡Quieres que te arruinen la tuya también?! ¡Porque así como Mangle de un momento a otro perdió el control, así puede pasar con él si le intentas dar la mano! ¡Al más mínimo descuido te atacará y probablemente te quite algo más que el lóbulo fron-

Bajo.

Un golpe muy bajo.

Y la sonora cachetada que resonó por el lugar lo decía todo. Freddy se volteó lentamente para encontrarse con la mano alzada de la guardia, comprobando que ella había propiciado el manotazo. Ya lo sabía, pero, tenía que verlo de frente para estar seguro. Por un momento deseó haberlo imaginado.

—¿Sabes una cosa?—Preguntó la menor al borde de las lágrimas.—Si yo fuera el dueño de esta mierda de atracciones, me hubiera quedado con Toy Freddy como la atracción principal. Quizá así todo estuviera mejor.

Girando sobre sus talones, permitiéndose dejar escapar aquellas lágrimas ahora que nadie la veía, salió corriendo de ahí maldiciendo al cantante. Jamás lo creyó así, ¿porqué se había comportado tan a la defensiva? ¿Porqué no quería aceptar una amistad entre ella y los Toy? No lo sabía, pero le dolía.

Freddy miró el camino que ella tomó incluso después de desaparecer. Ojalá hubiese podido decirle que tenía miedo. Porque ya había pasado una vez que Frederick le quitaba todo lo que tenía, y ahora que lo recuperaba, no quería volverlo a perder. Pues una cosa era ser remplazado en el canto, en su escenario, con sus niños admiradores, con su pizzería...y otra muy distinta era que le arrebatara a Lynda. Quizá también estaba...celoso, aunque por razones muy distintas que el Toy. Aunque, a comparación de él, no estaba seguro de poderlo admitir. Al menos no todavía...

Foxy lo miró con decepción en el rostro.—¿Qué has hecho, boss? ¿Porqué actuaste así?

Suspiró.—No lo sé, Foxy.—Respondió observando a Frederick en el piso.—Pero tengo que arreglarlo.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba Lynda encerrada en aquella oficina? 10 minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando a grito abierto? 10 minutos.

No es como si a Lynda le gustara llorar, en realidad, siempre había pensado en que llorar solamente se podía en los brazos de una madre. ¿Y su madre? En el cielo, gracias a un accidente que la mató a ella y a su hermano menor.  
Lynda se abrazó a sí misma, en posición fetal, dejando las lágrimas caer. Estaba recordando muchas cosas, su familia, sus amigos, sus días felices en su vida.

 _"Dulces, dulces recuerdos."_

Los dibujos de su mente, las palabras finales de sus amigos, sus emociones lidiando con los gritos de su infancia. La sangre manchar su ropa, el aceite cubriendo sus lágrimas.

 _"Palabras amables, tan amables..."_

¿Era todo una mentira? ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Despertaría? ¿Qué debía hacer? Los Toys podían ser buenos, ella lo sabía. ¿Por qué Freddy se negaba? ¿Tan grave era todo? Miró la hora en el reloj. 4:10 A.M.

 _"Dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto, no se resolverá"_

Ella lo sabía. Lo sabía a la perfección.

 _"Estás sola."_

Parpadeó varias veces, mirando fijamente aquél viejo ventilador de la oficina. Aquél artefacto de metal que había vivido demasiadas desgracias, tanto tiempo, y aún en funcionamiento. Viejo, oxidado, destrozado pero aún de pie... como ella.

 _"Desvanecer, desvanecer. Acaba con todo ello"_

Ahogando sus sollozos, miró con curiosidad aquél pedazo de filoso cristal depositado en el escritorio, y poniéndose mecánicamente de pie, lo tomó entre sus manos enguantadas. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, ¿estaba pensando esto en serio?

 _"No se puede correr a ningún lugar"._

La luz de la oficina se pagó, y las puertas se abrieron, producto de gastar la electricidad. Un pequeño corte en la muñeca izquierda, y Lynda recordó el sentimiento desagradablemente adictivo que se sentía el hacerse daño a sí misma. Sangre descendió al profundizarse el corte y la chica asintió débilmente. Estaba cansada de todo y todos.

—Voy a ponerle fin a todo esto...

Y, cuando iba a hacerlo, un par de brazos le arrebataron bruscamente su arma homicida. Abrazando su delgado y frágil cuerpo entre aquellos brazos protectores. Lynda sintió la calidez de aquel extraño frío cuerpo. Y recordando esa calidez casi proveniente de Timothy, se soltó a llorar una vez más. Ignorando la mirada destrozada de aquél salvador al verla tan...

Tan...

Tan...

...Decaída.

Casi llegaba tarde.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Freddy cubría rápidamente su herida con un trozo de tela arrancado de su propia camisa. Decía varias maldiciones y reclamos mientras lo hacía, pero Murtons lo escuchaba muy lejano, como si en realidad no estuviera a escasos centímetros de ella. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, la miró con profunda tristeza unos instantes, y la abrazó sin añadir más al asunto.

Le hubiera correspondido, si hubiese tenido fuerzas.—T-Timothy...

—Tranquila, Lynda. Ahora yo estaré aquí, para ti.—Escuchó a duras penas que el cantante le respondía.—Perdóname, por favor. Perdóname...

Sintió un par de gotas humedecer su cuello. Aquello la desconcertó, ¿acaso el oso estaría llorando?—Y-yo-

—No puedo perderte, no otra vez.—Susurró cerca de su oído, para después depositar un beso en su frente.—Muchas cosas intentan separarte de mí, no lo hagas tú también, por favor.

Su corazón latía rápido, un sentimiento tan cálido que juraba haberlo sentido antes...  
Esa sensación...tan satisfactoria de estar cerca de él...se le hacia familiar.

La pregunta era, ¿porqué?

Lynda cerró sus párpados lentamente, sintiendo la extraña calidez de Freddy. Por un momento juró a ver aquel chico del cual se enamoró, unos maduros orbes cielo humanos mirarle. Orbes que se volvieron océano, pertenecientes al oso. Estaba cansada, harta, destrozada, no sabía que hacer.

—Freddy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—Comenzó débilmente, su voz sonando suave, casi como murmullos delicados y torcidos.—¿Crees que Timothy esté junto conmigo aún después de morir?

El oso humanizado se quedó sin respuesta, simplemente abrazando a la muchachita.

—¿Freddy?

Tardó varios minutos en responder, y la castaña se estaba quedando dormida, la voz del robot igual de gentil y suave.—Estoy seguro de que él lo sabe.

—¿Crees que él sepa que aún... lo amo?

No hubo alguna palabra más, y cuando la chica se quedó dormida, suspendida entre sus brazos, Freddy se atrevió a besar una vez más la frente de la chica, para susurrar tristemente...

—Lo sabía desde hace mucho, Lynda.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—Has estado mirando la estúpida cámara desde hace diez minutos, ¿se puede saber ahora qué rayos te pasa?

Toy Freddy ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta de Mangle, para continuar viendo la lente que apuntaba al escenario. El botón rojo típico de cuando está encendida se encontraba apagado, lo cual le hizo hacerse un par de cuestiones: ¿qué había pasado después de que perdió la conciencia? y ¿la mocosa humana se encontraría bien?

Sacudió la cabeza sonrojado ante aquella última pregunta de su subconsciente.—M-maldición...

Bonbon rió con malicia.—Espera, espera, espera, ¿no me vas a decir que a ti también te interesa nuestra nueva guardia, o sí?

—¡P-por supuesto que no, pedazo de imbécil!—Regañó amenazándolo con su imponente altura.—Es solo que...me quedé pensando en algo que ella dijo...es todo.

—Aw, el pequeño Frederick quiere hacerse amiguito de la estúpida humana~

Toy Chica fue brutalmente fulminada con la mirada del oso luego de decir aquello.—Lo único que hago es considerar un trato muy interesante que ella nos ha propuesto y que...podría jugar a nuestro favor.

Los Toy miraron a su jefe confundidos, mientras ponía su cara típica de estar ideando un brillante plan. Menos mal que se trataba de un 'trato', por un momento pensaron que Freddy 2.0 de verdad quería volverse amigo de Murtons. Por lo visto, él la seguía odiando de igual manera que el resto.

O quizá, eso era lo que quería que ellos pensaran.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Quedarse en la oficina junto a Lynda no le había parecido mala idea, y defendía a la chica de cualquier perpetrador. Por lo que decidió jugarla de guardia -colocándose el gorro proveniente al uniforme de la guardia que traía en su cabeza- y cuidar a la chica dormida. No faltaba mucho para que la humana terminara su segundo día... pero estaba asustado.

Había vuelto a ver a aquella sobreviviente de todas las desgracias de la pizzería. Participante de la desaparición y muerte de los cinco niños. Hija de la víctima de la mordida del '87. Hermana del niño accidentado en el accidente del carro dado por cierta culpa de un empleado de morado. La muerte de los familiares y amigos de la chica eran relacionados con la pizzería. Y ella aún seguía aquí. ¿Cuál sería su razón?

 _"¡Feliz cumpleaños número once, Lynda!"_  
 _"¿Recordaste... mi cumpleaños?"_  
 _"¡Por supuesto! Somos los mejores amigos."_  
 _"Mejores... amigos..."_

Cierto... el séptimo día de trabajo era el cumpleaños número 34* de la humana, y se cumplirían 23 años desde la muerte de sus amigos y la mordida de su madre**. Quizás no había sido buena idea que dos tragedias hubieran ocurrido al mismo tiempo.

Freddy vigiló las cámaras y un mal presentimiento le dio miró a los cuatro Toys al parecer conversando de una manera pacífica, casi como si estuviesen decidiendo algo. Tampoco le agradó el sonrojo verdadero en las mejillas del Toy cuando se mencionó a la guardia.

Usó uno de sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo de la guardia y abrazarla con fuerza, aún a pesar de su seguridad al estar dormida en su regazo, el robot sentado en la cómoda silla de la oficina. Algo no le gustaba del todo.  
Pero, si peligraba la vida de la adulta Lynda, él estaría ahí para protegerla.

Después de todo, él ya la había salvado una vez... y era capaz de volver a hacerlo.

—Boss...—Escuchó una voz fuera del pasillo, al lado de la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, para ser exacta.

Frunció el ceño.—¿Qué quieres, Foxy?

—Eh...Chica, Bonnie y yo nos preguntábamos que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo.—Comenzó a hablar, nervioso por no despertar de nuevo la ira de su jefe.—¿Podemos saber porqué estás encerrado con la marinera Lynda?

El pelirrojo lo oyó bufar desde el otro lado.—Nada importante, vete ya. En un rato los alcanzo.—Foxy ladeó la cabeza, no entendiendo a qué se debía tanto interés por permanecer dentro de aquella oficina de la guardia.—¿Ya te has ido?

—N-no, n-no, lo siento. En seguida me voy, capitán.

Mientras el zorro humanizado se retiraba a paso rápido, no pudo evitar preocuparse por Fazbear. Le estaba tomando demasiado cariño a la castaña, más del que le convenía. Y si no hacía algo para detenerlo a la voz de ya, las cosas se complicarían mucho, para todos. Pero..., ¿quién lo podía culpar por intentar recuperar al amor de su vida?

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Goldie.—Murmuró Puppet, jugando con los hilos de su caja musical.—Creo que esa niña está más relacionada con nosotros de lo que nos conviene~.

El dorado alzó una ceja.—¿Tú crees? El que sea la mocosa de quien me hermano ha estado enamorado por más de veinte años nos da una leve idea de eso.—Dijo con sarcasmo.

—A veces quisiera tener más respuestas, respuestas que ni siquiera yo tengo...—Pausó.—Y que solo el hombre de morado se llevó a la tumba.

Golden se tensó ante lo último.—Oye, respecto a eso, yo...no había querido mencionártelo antes pero...BB me contó que fue testigo del final de una escena muy particular...en La Casa de Los Espejos.

La Marioneta paró de tocar sus hilos entonces, para mirar fijamente a su interlocutor. No podía creer que estuviera pasando algo de lo que ella no estuviese ni un poco enterada. Y, ciertamente, el tono con el que Golden estaba hablando no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Entrecerró los ojos.—Dime lo que sepas.

—Creo que SpringTrap también está aquí, con nosotros. ¿Y quieres otra sorpresa? Él también viene a por Lynda.

Ambos concordaron en un solo pensamiento entonces: Maldita sea, la guardia no podía tener peor suerte.

* * *

 ** _Estas aclaraciones son hechas por Karoru:_**

 ** _*: Como se supone que habían pasado muchos años, le puse treinta cuatro años a Lynda. Es imposible que fuese tan joven._**

 ** _**: La teoría del asesinato de los niños y la mordida del 87 siendo en el mismo día me pareció buena, así que la incluí. O sea, mientras ocurrió la mordida en el cumpleaños, los niños habían sido atraídos hacia su muerte. En ese entonces, sólo quedaron Lynda, su madre herida y Lydan, su hermano gemelo menor, que estuvo presente en la mordida -razón por la cual no fue asesinado-._**

 ** _Ella decidió añadirlas para que los lectores pudieran comprender mejor ciertos aspectos de la historia ^^ Cualquier otra duda, pueden preguntar, la trama a veces se complica un poquito y soy de esas escritoras que no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos al aire jejeje_**

 ** _Nos leemos muy pronto, ¡sayonara!_**


	10. Capítulo 10

**_¡Uuuuuf! Antes que nada, muchas, muchísimas disculpas a los lectores por haberlos dejado mal por tanto tiempo con respecto a las actualizaciones :( Como saben, esta historia es en colaboración con Karoru y pues, aunque ya tenemos la mayoría de los capítulos listos, la mera publicación se me dificulta mucho por como anda mi vida laboral y académica recientemente._**

 ** _Había hasta pensado en dejar la página pero..._**

 ** _¡Esto no se podía dejar así como así!_**

 ** _Aunque sea una o dos veces al mes, prometo actualizar Freddy's Land a la medida de lo posible. Reitero, miles de disculpas por la demora pero agradecería si me pudiesen entender._**

 ** _Sin más preámbulo, ¡que la obra continúe!_**

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece al sexy barbudo de 36 años Scott Cawthon. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es propiedad de Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. La trama del fic, es de Karo y mía respectivamente.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

* * *

—Oye, Lynda. —Freddy movió con cuidado a la guardia, tratando de despertarla. la chica respondió con un suave y dulce bostezo. Tan linda, pensó él.

—Cinco minutos más, Lydan... —Ella respondió, su cuerpo sacudiéndose levemente aún en su estado profundo de sueño. —¿Qué acaso-... —Se interrumpió la oración a sí misma, bostezando mientras que usaba una mano para tallarse los ojos mientras que la otra se apoyaba en uno de los respaldos de las sillas, significado de que estaba despertando. —... acaso no sabes lo que se llama privaci...-dad?

Lynda abrió sus orbes chocolates, para descubrir a un castaño orejas de oso mirándole con curiosidad. La guardia se ruborizó de vergüenza, poniéndose de pie con tanta velocidad que sus pies se enredaron y calló como muñeca de trapo hacia el suelo. Toda una... una...

Bueno, ya no tenía palabras que podía describir aquél momento incómodo.

Lynda consiguió ponerse de pie y mantenerse parada, acomodándose al mismo tiempo sus cabellos castaños. Soltó una sonrisita nerviosa, y Freddy simplemente la miró con cara de póquer. Freddy era bueno siendo estoico cuando el jodido cabrón se lo proponía.

—Ahemn, ¿Hay... alguna razón por la cual estés aquí? —Y ante la pregunta de la chica guardia -que parecía haber olvidado los momentos cursis antes de caer dormida- carente de sentido, Fazbear no pudo evitar darse un manotazo en la frente, síntoma de su frustración.

Definitivamente ELLA era un gran problema.

Suspiró.—Es oficial, tienes memoria de a corto plazo.

Murtons frunció el ceño, mostrándose ofendida mientras soltaba un gruñido.—Que la tenga o no, no es de tu incumbencia, ahora déjame en paz.  
Y aquí iban de nuevo...

—Esto se está haciendo un poco tedioso, ¿no crees?—Dijo el mayor, mientras se erguía para dar una postura intimidante al acercarse con paso lento hacia ella.—Podrías portarte un poco más "linda" conmigo y hacer un buen uso de tu nombre, "Lynda".—Finalizó acorralándola contra la puerta izquierda, con total seriedad en su rostro.

Murtons comenzó a balbucear palabras incoherentes. Ella era buena manejando su nerviosismo, es más, por lo general ocultaba a la perfección sus temores...¡pero Freddy Fazbear era una incógnita en la ecuación! Con él simplemente...todo lo que sabía y conocía se iba al caño.

Desvió la mirada de la suya.—N-no t-te vengas muy arriba, n-no es como si merecieras un trato especial o diferente por haberme salvado, t-tonto.  
Por primera vez, lo vio sonreír de lado con auténtica picardía.—Siempre has sido bastante ingenua, Lyn.—La llamó con suavidad, como si supiera que así solían decirle cuando era pequeña.—Es increíble que aún no te hayas dado cuenta...

La tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a alzar su cara para verle.—¿D-de qué estás hablando? ¿De qué se supone que deba darme cuenta?

—De...que yo...

La intensidad en sus ojos azules era tal, que estaba segura que en cualquier momento la absorberían. Había un cúmulo enorme de emociones reflejados en los cristalinos celestes de Fazbear, pero Murtons no supo leer más que dos: Nostalgia...y culpa. Acompañado de otro, todavía más intenso, que no pudo-o no quiso-saber cual era.

—¿De que tú...?

Pero cuando el joven oso abrió la boca para responder, en seguida la cerró de nuevo. Como si se hubiera arrepentido de lo que estaba seguro hace unos momentos. Apartándose bruscamente, le dio la espalda al instante que abría la puerta frente a él.—Olvídalo, no era importante al fin y al cabo.

—Ah...lo que digas, Fredo. Te veré luego, ¿no?—La miró curioso, como si tanto interés repentino lo desconcertara.—Q-quiero d-decir, que nos vamos a volver a ver, n-no es como si quisiera volver a verte, es s-solo que-

—Si, Murtons, te entendí.—Le dijo rodando los ojos, para después sonreírle amablemente.—Nos vemos luego.

Y la guardia lo vio marcharse, sin añadir nada más a la conversación. No entendía a qué se debía tanto ataque de nerviosismo al estar cerca del castaño. Y por lo visto, Freddy también se portaba-aunque en menor manera-indeciso al estar cerca de ella.

¿A qué se debía todo aquello que sentía en ese momento?

Miró su reloj, 4:58. Bueno, al menos pronto podría decir que había pasado la segunda noche.  
Aunque todo podía pasar en una hora...

 _"Mira Lynda, ¡Allá hay un puerta de escape"_  
 _"P-Pero vamos a morir ya, Timothy... Ese señor está-"_  
 _"¡Calla, Lyn! Podemos escapar todavía. Vámonos antes de que venga a por nosotros."_  
 _"Timothy, Timothy, Timothy..."_  
 _"Lynda... No... ¡No llores, por favor!"_  
 _"¿Qué vamos... a hacer... ahora?"_

La chica parpadeó varias veces, saliendo de su ensoñación. Recordar le dolía. Tanta tragedia frente a sus ojos le había causado tantos traumas y pesadillas... Lo único que pedía era buscar la respuesta para responderlas.  
Respuestas. Lo recordó. Había olvidado su misión buscar respuestas al rescatar a Freddy de su versión Toy casi tan atractiva como... ¡Momento! Sacudió su cabeza varias veces, sus mejillas entrando en calor ante sus pensamientos.

Estúpida ella. Ellos eran robots. ROBOTS.

Ignoró sus pensamientos y salió en busca de los Toys, para sentir una mano taparle la boca y un brazo sostenerle ambos brazos. Lynda ahogó un grito de horror y dirigió su mirada hacia su atacante.

Frederick Fazbear, alias Toy Freddy Fazbear. O Freddy 2.0 para los ignorantes.

—Vengo en paz mocosa.—Musitó el cantante en voz baja, su tonada advirtiendo que la chica se iría a freír espárragos si le hacía enojar.—Ahora, vengo a hablar contigo. Así que espero que cuando te suelte, no te heches a correr como rata. O juro que te irá muy mal...

Lynda asintío asustada, ignorando olímpicamente el ligero rubor no artificial del cantante. Y también ignorando su propio sonrojo.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

—¡Pero miren quien al fin se ha dignado a dejar a su amiguita la guardia!—Exclamó Bonnie con sorna, viendo a Freddy entrar al Show Stage 1 y mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Más te vale cerrar la boca.—Amenazó frunciendo el ceño.

Aunque el chico orejas de conejo no hizo más que sacarle la lengua de forma infantil.

—Que maduro, Bonnie.—Aportó Chica sarcástica, al ver su gesto.—Como sea, Foxy nos ha dicho que estuviste con ella desde hace un rato...solos...en la oficina...  
Miró al pirata con recelo, quien desvió su mirada haciéndose el desatendido y comenzó a silbar como si no hubiese entendido la acusación. Luego, vio a la polluela desconfiado.—¿Hay algún problema con eso?

La rubia suspiró.—Fred, sabes que nosotros no-

—No le he dicho nada, si eso quieres saber.—La cortó, enojado. Visualizó otra duda en sus orbes violeta.—Y no, tampoco me he echado en sus brazos profanando mi gran amor, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

A pesar de que eso último lo dijo "a manera de broma", a los tres animatrónicos humanizados les pareció bastante seria la manera en que se expreso de los-obviamente aún existentes-sentimientos que tenía por la humana. Bonnie golpeó una mano en la pared, reprochante como de costumbre.

—¡Te advertimos que tuvieras cuidado con ella, Fazbear! ¡No debe enterarse de que tú eres-

—¡Y no lo hará, te lo aseguro!—Vociferó el cantante, parándose con los puños fuertemente cerrados delante del de cabello morado.—Yo me encargaré de que eso continúe así. Y como vuelvas a insinuar que no soy capaz de controlarme las consecuencias serán graves...

Bonnie lo miró irritado y con una mueca de claro fastidio.—Capto al cien tu amenaza, Freddy.

—Perfecto en ese caso.—Comentó, restando interés al asunto.—Lo mismo va para todos, sobretodo para ti, Foxy. Ni se te vaya a pasar por la mente decirle una sola palabra de nuestro origen.

El pelirrojo asintió, un tanto ofendido por la poca confianza que tenía su líder en sus actos.—Por supuesto, Boss.—Chica y Bonnie intercambiaron miradas con él.—Te lo prometemos.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Lynda suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello. Toy Freddy miraba con curiosidad la oficina, moviendo algunas baratijas del escritorio casi con desgana y lentitud. Tanto misterio le confundía.

—Entonces, ¿veniste a hablar conmigo porque...? —Lynda comenzó la frase, pero no la terminó, dejándole al atractivo 2.0 acabar la frase.

—Quería saber... —Se aclaró la garganta y pausó. Por un momento pensó en olvidar todo y matarla. Pero no ignoró el hecho de que la chica no había huído de él. Y bueno... eso lo respetaba tan siquiera. —... ¿Hablabas en serio lo que dijiste antes?

Ella parpadeó, totalmente confundida. ¿Había oído bien? La chica, totalmente sin palabras le dio la chanza al Toy de decir algo más, y aprovechó bastante bien.  
—Escuché la conversación que tuviste con... mi sucesor antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente. —Ella seguía de piedra. —Y, me defendiste contra el líder de tus defensores de la paz y la seguridad... —Finalizó con agria verdad.

—Yo sé en cierta palabra como se siente eso. —Lynda se dedicó a no mirar al Toy a los ojos. Y parecía nerviosa por alguna razón. —Y yo comprendo tu punto por tenerle tanto rencor. Cuando era pequeña... —Relató la chica, decidiendo contar alguna anéctoda y una confesión. —... Creo que tenía nueve o diez años siempre miraba a los Toys divertirse en Show Stage de Fredbears Family Dinner. —Comenzó la muchacha, ignorando la curiosidad del Toy. —Recuerdo que años atrás habían otros cuatro animatronicos y solían hablar muy mal de ustedes. Y eso me ponía triste. Toy Freddy siempre había sido mi favorito y... a pesar de que me causaba curiosidad el que tuviese un sucesor no significaba que el nuevo Freddy no tuviese sus puntos renovados. —Toy Freddy sonrió ante el relato. —Sé bien cómo se sienten ahora, pero sé bien que Freddy está mal. Tienen sentimientos... Tú tienes sentimientos... Y... Y ya no sé que decir... ¡Whoa-!

Frederick envolvió a la chica en un suave abrazo. El Toy estaba en silencio, pero sonreía alegre. Esas eran... las palabras más amables que había oído. Y se lo agradecía a la guardia silenciosamente.

Y mientras tanto aquél abrazo ocurría, la chica sabía que si Freddy la miraba ahí, estaría jodida en toda la extensión de la palabra.  
Pero mientras correspondía aquél amistoso abrazo quedó pálida a ver un rubio orejas de conejo asomado en la puerta derecha abierta de la oficina. Había olvidado cerrarla.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí —Toy Freddy se tensó al oír esa voz y se apartó de la guardia blanca de susto. —La guardia y a su novio platónico de toda la vida.  
"Se equivoca de Freddy" pensó fastidiado Frederick. Aunque pensó bien la oración de StringTrap, recordando que Lynda había dicho que él era su favorito en su infancia arruinada. Luego tendría que disculparse por arruinarle la vida a su madre.

—¿Quieres otra paliza, idiota?

—Preferiría tenerte llorando de dolor en el suelo rodeada de tu propio charco de sangre pero no se puede obtener todo. Al menos que luches por ello.  
Toy Freddy y la guardua se miraron fijamente. Y después de que el orejas de oso murmurara "Tregua" y ella asintiera, se largaron a la batalla. Con un Golden Freddy y una Puppet mirando curiosos a un rubio orejas de conejo, orejas de conejo 2.0 y a la bateadora de metal comenzar a pelear. Todo a una distancia prudente.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

—Nunca creí que Lynda pudiese llevarse bien con el robot que casi la mata ayer. Será idiota. —Murmuró Golden Freddy.

—Es más curioso que el Toy y la guardia estén luchando bastante coordinados. —Puppet jugueteaba con sus hilos. —Es casi como si supieran los movimientos que su aliado va a hacer.

Los dos oyeron un ajetreo de garganta y quedaron en blanco a ver a Freddy mirarles con brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, los demás Old detrás de su líder bastanrte confusos. Los dos habían olvidado la cercanía de Show Stage 1 y The Office. Debían distraerlos antes de que-...

El ver Foxy abrir la boca para señalar la batalla épica que los demás se estaba perdiendo les decía a Puppet y a Golden que debían actuar a la de ya.

* * *

 ** _Mis estimados Golden el amargado, Estefy Tsukino , Nuvil Angela, frank74, Hatsune Kawaii, Angela Li Marvell, flasheralica-fics y Satei-San, muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia. Su apoyo significa mucho para sacar a duras penas un poco de tiempo de mi día y actualizar esta historia, que por ser mi única colaboración, le tengo mucho aprecio._**

 ** _Me despido, y espero leerlos pronto. Ojalá el cap haya sido de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos!_**


	11. Capítulo 11

**_¡Woah! No me puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado hasta esta parte de la historia D: Aunque las actualizaciones sean algo...lentas (va, lo admito MUY lentas, perdonar), el fic parece que ya está a la mitad de su desarrollo total y no podría estar más feliz de aún poder sacar tiempo para actualizar (hago magia para tener time libre, de verdad XD)._**

 ** _A los guapos y guapas que dejaron review, ya les contesté agradeciéndoles por mensaje privado. ¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo chicos! Ustedes sí que saben mantener a una ficker contenta :'v_**

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece al sexy barbudo de 36 años Scott Cawthon. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es propiedad de Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. La trama del fic, es de Karo y mía respectivamente.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

—¡Muchachos, que gusto verlos por aquí!—Se expresó la marioneta sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Mientras tanto, Golden se acercó discretamente al pelirrojo y le susurró algo como "una sola palabra sobre esto, y acabarás muerto".—¿A qué debemos su maravillosa visita?

Fazbear se masajeó las sienes en un intento de recuperar paciencia, para después mirar a la azabache.—Basta de hablarnos como niños, Marion. Cuando es claro que ya no lo somos. ¿Qué tal si comienzas a explicarnos de que hablaban tú y Golden antes de que llegáramos?

—Ahm...¿exactamente que tanto oíste, cielo?

—Algo sobre saber los movimientos de su aliado, pero ese no es el punto.—Un fuerte ruido, como de metal cayendo al piso, alertó a todos.—¿¡Eso vino de la oficina?!

—Ah...no.—Un ruido de cristal, todavía más fuerte, hizo que Freddy se abriera camino directo a donde provenía tal escándalo.—¡Goldie, detenlo!

Y tal como dijo la mayor, el dorado sostuvo a su hermano de los hombros, deteniendo su paso.—¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Golden?! ¡Déjame ir! ¡La guardia podría estar herida!

—¡Suficiente idiota! ¡Nosotros sabemos bien de tu pasado con ella! ¡Así que ni pienses que voy a soltarte!

El menor de los Fazbear siguió forcejeando para liberarse pero era inútil, Golden era más fuerte y resistente que él, y por mucho. Cuando el primer Fazbear lo oyó suspirar derrotado, supo que era momento de soltarle. Bonnie y Chica miraban atónitos la escena, Foxy tan solo miraba nervioso de un lado a otro, esperando que Murtons estuviese bien.

—Lo siento, hermano.—Se disculpó con sinceridad el dorado. En cierto modo, le afectaba verlo tan impotente.—Esto es por tu bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé...—Dijo el de ojos azules.—Yo también lo lamento, y espero que no me guardes rencor después de esto.

—¿Porqué te guardia ren-

Y antes de terminar la oración, un puñetazo se estampó en la mejilla izquierda del distraído oso. Seguido de un Freddy escabulléndose a un lado de él aprovechando la distracción que había propiciado.

—¡Hijo de perra!—Exclamó el dorado, sin terminarse de creer tan repentino ataque.

Puppet murmuró un par de maldiciones. Y cuando vio que los demás robots iban a seguir a su líder, les advirtió con la mirada.—Nadie más de un solo paso, esto es entre ellos, ¿está bien?

Bonnie, Chica y Foxy asintieron temerosos. Incapaces de contradecir a quien les había regresado a la vida.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Mientras tanto, Lynda y Toy Freddy miraron asustados, desde el piso, como SpringTrap se preparaba para dar el golpe final.  
Jamás se imaginaron quien había llegado para salvarlos.

—Estamos muertos, ¿verdad Toy Freddy? —Lynda musitó cansada, tratando de alcanzar su bate bastante lejano de ella, tirado en el suelo. Respiró de manera lenta y tosió un poco de sangre. Freddy 2.0 trataba de ponerse de pie de manera lenta. Su sistema de auto-reparación estaba tardando más de lo que se debía. O quizás seguía débil de la batalla contra ella hacía varias pocas horas.— Esto es un verdadero asco. Al menos tu puedes volver a ser reparado.

—Tú lo has dicho, Murtons. No yo. —El cantante murmuró. —Es increíble que no hayamos podido contra él. —Toy Freddy escupió aceite y se tocó la frente de manera lenta, gruñendo frustrado al notar una abolladura. —Maldita sea.

—No te preocupes. —Lynda murmuró débilmente. Stringtrap la tomó del cuello y la levantó del suelo, usando ambas manos para cortarle el aire.—Si salimos de esta, prometo reparar todas tus heridas de la cabeza.

—Oh no, pequeña Lynda~... -StringTrap corrigió, su sonrisa macabra pronosticando nada bueno. La chica comenzó a jadear y sacudirse en busca de aire y Toy Freddy se sintió totalmente inútil. —Esta vez no vas a escapar de mí. Terminarás justo como los demás.

La fuerza que el robot impregnaba casi le rompía el cuello a la humana. Pero, cuando enserio iba a romperle su pequeño cuerpo en pedacitos, Freddy le soltó un poderoso puñetazo al conejito rubio, soltando a Lynda en el proceso. StringTrap respondió contra el Old Freddy, quien parecía sus orbes océano goteaban veneno.

—Oh, es bueno verte a tí también Ti-...

Volvió a asestarle otro puñetazo al rubio, haciéndole retroceder varios pasos, dándole a Fazbear el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a Lynda ponerse de pie. La chica sin embargo, se apartó casi de inmediato de su agarre para ayudar al Toy, ganándose una mirada agradecida de Frederick y un golpe bajo para Freddy.

—¿Qué fue lo que hablamos, Murtons? —Vociferó furioso el cantante de castaño oscuro mientras miraba el tono molesto de los orbes azules cielo de Toy Freddy.

—Que no vaya a lastimar a Lynda no significa que a ti no pueda romperte varios huesos.—Toy Freddy, ya de pie intentó caminar hacia el otro oso, pero Lynda le interrumpió colocando un brazo delante de él.

—Primero StringTrap, luego tu abolladura y después hablaremos como la gente robot civilizada que son.

—Tch, tch, tch, tch, tch.—Expresó el recién golpeado rubio, mientras torcía la boca y negaba con la cabeza.—Muy mal, niños, muy mal. La primera vez me derrotaste fácilmente—Dijo dirigiéndose a Lynda.—Pero, tienes que saber, que cada vez que regrese, lo haré con más fuerza.

Aquella frase hizo eco en los oídos de Lynda. Efectivamente, había resultado mucho, mucho, mucho más difícil hacerle frente en comparación de la primera vez que lo vio. Y eso que ahora había contado con ayuda. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, aún si se libraban de esa, ¿qué pasaría la próxima vez que volviera?

Freddy se colocó delante de la guardia.—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Vincent?

—¡Oh! ¡Me reconociste!—Exclamó con falsa alegría.—Es bueno saber que no me has olvidado después de tantos años. Incluso dentro de este estúpido robot de conejo, fuiste capaz de ver al hombre que te arruinó la vida, ¿no es así?

Otro golpe en la cara fue el que se ganó el hombre de morado.—Aléjate de nosotros, ¡aléjate de mí y de Lynda! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte jamás! Esto termina aquí...

—No, Fazbear.—Le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con una auténtica expresión de sadismo.—Esto apenas está comenzando.—Y tras un parpadeo de las luces, SpringTrap desapareció.

—¿Pero que...? ¡¿Cómo es posible que se haya ido de esa forma?!—Gritó Frederick furioso, encontrarse con alguien que amenazaba la seguridad y la vida de Murtons, lo había colocado en su lista particular de gente a la cual eliminar. Por detrás de Freddy, claro.

La castaña trataba de recuperar la calma.—"Cada vez que regrese lo haré con más fuerza".—Repitió las palabras del conejo.—Si eso fue literal, la próxima vez que lo veamos las cosas se complicarán aún más.

Freddy tomó de la mano a la guardia, un gesto nada agradable para el Toy.—Y es por eso que a partir de mañana te quedarás con nosotros.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Dijo Frederick, tomándole la otra mano y jalándolo para sí.—Es mucho más seguro si se queda conmigo.

El Old volvió a forcejear para acercarla de nuevo.—Tú no serías capaz de protegerla, acabas de comprobarlo. Ahora suéltala.

—¡Ya suéltenme ambos!—Gruñó Lynda enojada porque al parecer, ninguno se molestó en pedir su opinión.—¿Qué era lo que seguía en la lista después de encargarnos de SpringTrap? Mañana hablaremos de todo esto, por ahora hay cosas más importantes que sus estúpidas discusiones.

—Pero Lynda...—El castaño obscuro quiso contrariar, pero fue callado de nueva cuenta por la guardia. Quien volvió a tomar de la mano al Toy para dirigirse al Show Stage 2.

—Andando Frederick, que solo me quedan veinte minutos.

Mientras pasaba frente a su versión Old, Freddy 2.0 no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa ganadora, triunfante y llena de sorna, lo que hizo que Fazbear lo fulminara deseándole todo tipo de muerte dolorosa.

No confiaba en el Toy, no confiaba en absoluto. Pero solo faltaban veinte minutos para las seis, y al 2.0 le convenía ser reparado, por lo que esperaba que ni se le pasara por la mente hacerle daño. O se encargaría que, como estaba ahora, no fuera nada más que rasguños comparado con lo que iría a hacerle.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

—Vaya que sigues poniéndome encima de tu defensor. —Toy Freddy y Lynda seguían sin soltar mano. La chica tenía el ceño fruncido y su boca formaba un rictus que no dejaba ver expresión alguna, mirándose tan intimidante como el castaño claro aún a pesar de la gran diferencia de estaturas.

—No te estoy poniendo encima de él, Frederick. —Lynda gruñó, aunque una sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro. Una sonrisa algo asustadiza, y el cantante se dio cuenta.

—¿Pasa algo, mocosa?

—Tengo que repararte en Show Stage 2, para dejarte ahí exactamente a las seis, sin necesidad de que te muevas de lugar y me den de coña. Y para llegar ahí debo pasar por tus amigos. —Lynda deshizo su sonrisa, una mirada de terror total haciéndose vista por toda su cara pálida y herida. —Y no debemos olvidar que ellos me quieren matar.

Toy Freddy apretó el agarre de las manos, las pequeñas mejillas de Lynda sonrosándose ante el contacto.

—Si les digo que no te maten, no lo harán. —El Toy le respondió secamente, mirando el Show Stage 2 estar a una cercana distancia. Y era la suficiente distancia como para alcanzar a distinguir a BonBon, Chirp y Mangle. Toy Freddy sin embargo, detuvo sus pasos al recordar algo. —Hay una cosa que olvidé decirte.

La castaña también paró su andar, curiosidad brillando en sus orbes castaños. —¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Te sientes mal?

Sonrió ante la genuina preocupación, pero negó con la cabeza. —No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—La mordida del '87. —Pausó para mirar el rostro sorprendido de la chica al nombrar esa tragedia. —Lamento que fuera tu madre la herida.

—Oh... Gracias, Freddy.

El cantante ignoró el rubor rosado que apareció tras sus mejillas ya sonrojadas artificialmente y continuaron ambos caminando hacia su destino, donde tres Toys estaban esperándolos. Cabía decir que lo único que cuadraba en la imagen de los recién llegados era el ligero terror que había en la guardia.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué hace ella aquí?! —Toy Chica bramó y Lynda se soltó del agarre de manos con el oso, para refugiarse detrás de él, abrazando su espalda con terror.

¿Por qué intuía que no tendría tiempo para reparar a Frederick?

—Chirp, ya habíamos quedado que-

—¡Me importa un pepino lo que tú nos ordenes, imbécil!—Calló la rubia a su compañero.—No pueden pedirme que no intente matar a alguien que me llamó gorda.

El castaño rodó los ojos.—¿Y eso qué? A Mangle la llamó zorra rabiosa y no la ves quejándose.

—Es nuestro deber matar a todos los guardias, Fred. A TODOS.—Aclaró BonBon, acercándose intimidante a Murtons, quien se aferró todavía más al cantante.—¿Porqué no simplemente la matas tú mismo y se acabó?

—Porque...ella...—El chico pensaba una buena excusa, luego recordó la razón por la que estaban en el Show Stage en primer lugar.—Porque tiene que repararme.

Mangle arqueó una ceja.—¿Repararte?

—Así es.—Contestó la humana, saliendo temerosa de la protección que le ofrecía el oso, y les habló a los tres robots con la frente en alto.—P-por si no lo han notado, está bastante dañado. Puede que sus circuitos internos estén afectados también, además de la abolladura en su cabeza y-

—¡Al carajo con eso!—Gruñó Toy Chica.—¡No nos vamos a tragar semejante estupidez!

Frederick gruñó.—Es verdad, Chirp. Y lo quieras o no va a ayudarme.

El conejo bufó con fastidio.—Has lo que quieras, en realidad, estoy bastante harto de perseguir a esta mocosa y terminar con una paliza en todo el cuerpo.—Se marchó dándoles la espalda.

—Puedo suponer que tú tampoco le harás nada, ¿no, Mangle?—Preguntó a la albina.

—Concuerdo con BonBon. Yo también me largo de aquí.—Comenzó a treparse en el techo.—Pero si un día me pongo de mal humor, no dudes que la mataré sin chistar.

Toy Chica miró indignadísima como sus dos acompañantes se rendían.—¡¿Esto se queda así, sin más?! ¡No lo puedo creer!  
Y pasando frente a ella, haciéndole caso omiso, Frederick y Lynda se adentraron en la habitación. Con Chica 2.0 todavía quejándose e insultando de una y mil maneras a la pequeña guardia.

El reloj de la pared lo decía todo: 6:53. Siete minutos para reparar un robot humanizado con una abolladura en la cabeza para no ser despedida y posiblemente demandada.

Que comience el juego.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, pues el capi llega hasta aquí, espero que les haya entretenido leerlo tanto como a Karo y a mi escribirlo. No tengo más que decir, así que: mi libro, Luna de Plutón, ya está disponible en todas las librerías de Chile, Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay y Ecuador. Léelo, sé, que te va a encantar...(?)_**

 ** _Me despido antes de que siga diciendo más tonterías, ¡nos leemos en quince días!_**


	12. Capítulo 12

**_¡Tarán~! ¡Actualizando puntualmente y cumpliendo lo prometido! xD Por si aún no lo ven en el perfil de su servidora, ahora este fic se actualizará cada dos domingos. Doy gracias a Karoru Gengar por su paciencia legendaria, en serio xD_**

 ** _Anhelaba mucho llegar a esta parte del fic *-* Creo que tanto Karo como yo nos emocionamos bastante escribiendo sobre personajes canónicos del juego e.e Más adelante descubrirán quienes~._**

 ** _Yo los dejo señores, ¡disfruten la lectura!_**

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece al sexy barbudo de 36 años Scott Cawthon. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es propiedad de Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. La trama del fic, es de Karo y mía respectivamente.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Lynda agradecía muy en el fondo los conocimientos de mecánica que poseía. Gracias a Lydan que había sido un maníaco de mecánica y a su tía -que en paz descanse- que le había regalado varios libros con aquél mismo tema. Electrónica.

Primero abrió la cabeza de Toy Freddy, dejándole ver el cráneo de su endoesqueleto y, como el rayo se dedicó a arreglarlo. Quitándole la abolladura al metal. Revisó cables internos y reparó las fugas de aceite que tenía el cantante. Si bien Frederick seguía despierto, no sentía dolor alguno. Al contrario. Su interior se sentía arreglado.

Con unos detalles más y la guardia cerró la cabeza del Toy, dejándolo como nuevo. El metal de la abolladura ya no se veía y como recurso de apagar cualquier posible queja, la chica se quitó su chaqueta de uniforme y, quedando tan sólo en una camisa ajustada verde, usó la tela para limpiar rastro de aceite del castaño.

—Ya estás listo. —Anunció ella, orgullosa de lo logrado. —¿Cómo te sientes, Frederick?

—Me siento como nuevo. —Respondió, tocándose su zona facial para descubrir con alegría ninguna imperfección. —Gracias, Lynda.

—Para eso están los amigos. —Musitó la humana revisando la hora en su reloj. —6:01 A.M. Tengo que irme.

Rápida como una bala corrió hacia la salida de Show Stage 2, y Toy Freddy se dio cuenta de que la guardia había olvidado su chaqueta de guardia de seguridad. La tomó entre sus manos. Sonrió como estúpido. Lynda era tan amable... Y no quería que Freddy la acaparase completa. Y ya tenía la mínima idea del por qué.

Que asco.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Los candados abriéndose detrás del gigantesco portón de la entrada le anunciaban que al fin podría irse a casa a descansar. Sonrió para sí misma al recordar la buena relación que había entablado con Toy Freddy-que, irónicamente, había sido el primero en intentar matarla-.

Chris le abrió, sorprendiéndose de verla en un inusual estado alegre.—Vaya, ¿porqué esos ánimos? ¿Hoy fue buena noche?

—Si con buena noche te refieres a que de nuevo intentaron matarme y terminé saliendo a penas con vida, sí, ¡fue una excelente noche, idiota!—Le regañó.

El joven bufó, mientras la veía pasar a un lado de él enojada.—¡Hey, mocosa, hay algo que olvidé decirte!

—¿¡Qué?!

—Uy, que carácter.—Dijo fingiendo miedo, Lynda se encontraba parada con los brazos cruzados frente a él, con cara de pocos amigos.—Hemos tenido reportes de los visitantes acerca de una "extraña atracción" de un hombre rubio con orejas de conejo, ¿tienes idea de lo que podría ser?

Murtons fingió demencia, por alguna razón, no le inspiraba confianza decirle al chico acerca de SpringTrap.—Ah, no...eso no me suena. ¿Acaso el jefe no sabe con que atracciones cuenta?

—Eso es lo más curioso, ni siquiera Fritz puede explicar que es esa rara aparición en estos últimos días. Supuestamente él solo reparó once robots...

—Y ahora resultan ser doce.—Chris asintió.—Bueno, pues, yo no sé nada, si veo algo más-"aparte de animatrónicos humanos buscando ver mi sangre correr", pensó.-te avisaré.

—Gracias, Murtons.

Lynda se despidió entonces. Con la última frase del muchacho rondándole por la cabeza, ¿porqué Vincent había regresado? ¿Ahora qué es lo que quería? ¿De verdad buscaba únicamente asesinarla para terminar su trabajo o...había algo más detrás de ello? Comenzaría a buscar respuestas, a penas llegara al trabajo, claro. Ahora solo le preocupaba recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido.

Aunque, seguramente, no podría. Pues las pesadillas con Timothy se volvían más comunes, y era otra cosa en su lista de incógnitas sin sentido que no sabía explicar.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Llegó a su hogar y lo primero que hizo fue dormir. Y como de costumbre, su sueño se trató de la muerte de sus amigos y el amor de su infancia. Mentiría si dijera que estaba cansada. Tener más de veinte años soñando eso era algo traumatizante, porque las pesadillas no la dejaban ir. Tampoco a los hechos. Tampoco a sus miedos.

Cuando despertó, notó que no traía su chaqueta de uniforme puesta -ya que se había dormido sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa-. Miró la hora en su alarma. 2:59 PM. Freddy's Land estaba ya abierto y bien, Lynda tenía que ir por su chaqueta, su bate de beisbol y lo más importante. Necesitaba buscar respuestas fáciles y ¿quién podría ayudarla mejor que su propio jefe?

Se bañó, se cambió de ropa, poniéndose la clásica Lynda -camisa verde claro manga larga con chaqueta negra encima, bufanda verde, jeans, guantes y botas negras-. Y saliendo de su único refugio, se dirigió al parque de atracciones. Ignoró a su estómago rugir de hambre. Comería algo después.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Freddy's Land, aunque terrorífico y letal de noche, era una verdadera maravilla a plena luz del día.

Los muchos juegos mecánicos, vendedores ambulantes, espectáculos en vivo y demás atracciones, lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos. Murtons veía impresionada la gran cantidad de gente, conformada principalmente de familias, que acudían al lugar.  
Si el plan del dueño era hacerse rico con tremenda fortuna, lo estaba logrando. Y con creces.

Pero no es por eso por lo que había acudido ahí. De pronto, entre la multitud, alcanzó a visualizar a una cara muy conocida repartiendo globos a los niños que pasaban cerca del carrusel.

Vaya que Balloon Boy hacía bien su trabajo.

Una mano en su espalda la hizo voltear de repente.—¿Buscaba algo, señorita?

Los orbes café de Lynda se fijaron en los azul obscuro del sujeto que la había llamado. Un hombre bastante maduro, con un par de canas en el negro cabello y muy bien vestido para estar en un lugar como aquel. Luego reparó en el gafete que llevaba "Mike Schmidt, gerente".

Sacudió su cabeza despejando la mente.—B-bueno, en realidad, estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera llevarme con el señor Smith.

—¿Usted trabaja aquí?

—Desde hace un par de días. Soy la nueva guardia nocturna, Lynda Murtons.

Mike la miró con sorprendido, como si acabase de pronunciar una frase simplemente imposible.—Ya veo...—Carraspeó.—En ese caso, con gusto podría llevarla con él.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias!—Exclamó agradecida.

No muy lejos de ahí, el pequeño Balloon Boy miró curioso como Lynda se marchaba con aquel hombre que solía vigilar el parque de día. No pudo resistirse, y abandonó su labor de repartir globos para seguir a la guardia y el gerente. En realidad, no era por ser chismoso, pero lo que fuera a pasar o lo que fueran a decir, tenía que llegar a oídos de su "madre" Puppet.

Jamás se imaginó enterarse de secretos que hubieran sido mejor permanecer ocultos.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Mike y Lynda llegaron a The Office, la guardia del turno nocturno devorando a grandes y poco educados modales una enorme hamburguesa, una de sus manos teniendo esa apetitosa comida mientras la otra sostenía un gracioso vaso con forma del oso Toy Freddy, en el sombrero de plástico teniendo un pequeño popote en círculos donde la chica graciosamente bebía sorbos y sorbos de su bebida preferida: Limonada.

Fritz, el dueño de la cadena de Freddy's Land se veía en sus cuarentas, su altura regular pero intimidante. Con pocas canas en su cabello naranja rojizo. Su rostro sin embargo, lucía bastante amable. Pecas en su cara blanca y sus orbes azules metálicos eran dulces y suaves junto a su blanca sonrisa.

—Murtons, es una grata sorpresa. —Smith la saludó amable, como si en vez de ser su empleada fuese una gran cercana amiga. Claro que, Lynda era la guardia nocturna de un parque de atracciones que amenazaba con su vida y, eso era algo que debía respetarse. —Siéntate, por favor.

La mencionada obedeció de inmediato. Y con un silencio admirable, Mike salió de The Office, debido a que las dos puertas mecánicas estaban abiertas.

—Necesito hablar con usted, jefe. —Lynda comenzó, mirando en el escritorio su bolsa negra que también había olvidado en el recinto, se puso de pie y llendo hacia él, sacó un pequeño libro azul que contenía la palabra "Álbum". Fritz miró con curiosidad a la chica. —¿Usted sabe del asesinato de los cinco niños y la Mordida del '87 que ocurrió en Fredbear Family Dinner?

El dueño asintió. —Sí, estoy consciente de eso. Fui el guardia nocturno esa única noche, ¿por qué?

—La señora afectada fue mi madre. Los niños asesinados mis amigos. Uno de ellos fue el amor de mi infancia. —Abrió el libro mostrando una fotografía de ella y los cinco niños. —Vine por respuestas.

—Adelante. —Animó Fritz, borrando su sonrisa.

—El cuerpo de los chicos no fueron encontrados, pero yo sé que murieron en la pizzería. —Ella tembló de nervios, aún no se acostumbraba a hablar de ellos. De sus amigos ya muertos. —Cuando derrumaron la pizzería para hacer Freddy's Land debieron encontrar algo, o no se qué... —Pausó, tragó saliva y continuó. Deseaba saber tanto... —Quisiera saber dónde están el cuerpo de mis amigos...

Fritz asintió, dispuesto a contestar. Porque cuando reparó y actualizó a los robots, supo al fin que los cuerpos habían estado en los Old todo estos años. Momificados, pero siempre habían estado.

—¿Escuchó alguna vez de las quejas respecto al mal olor, mucosidad y sangre saliendo de los animatrónicos?—Lynda soltó un "ajá", no entendiendo a qué se debía la pregunta.—Conociendo también la situación de sacar cinco cuerpos en medio de una tragedia, entenderá que el lugar más viable para esconderlos era...lo que el asesino tuviera al alcance...

Murtons pareció captar aquello último, pero eso no quitaba el horror de lo que significaba.—¿Me está diciendo que usted...?

—Encontré los cuerpos de sus amigos dentro de los robots cuando los reparaba. O bueno...lo que quedaba de ellos...sin ofender.

A pesar de que Fritz se mostraba tranquilo e impaciente, la castaña alcanzó a visualizar cierto temor en su mirada. Aunque, estaba demasiado consternada para hacer más índole en su inusual comportamiento.

—Quiere decir...que Timothy...su...cuerpo...

—En Freddy Fazbear.—Completó la oración por ella. Y la chica se tensó de sobremanera.—Lamento mucho su pérdida, Lynda.—Entonces, del cajón derecho de su escritorio, sacó el bate de metal de la joven junto con su chaqueta ensangrentada.—Y lamento también que su sufrimiento aún no haya acabado.—Asentó despacio dichos objetos frente a ella.

La joven miró sus pertenencias sorprendida, las tomó de inmediato perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba.—¿¡Sabía lo que ellos hacen cuando el parque cierra?!

—Tranquilícese, por favor.—Pidió amable pero autoritario, y la chica recuperó su compostura.—Una sola noche fue suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que ellos eran capaces. Y tras repararlos, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. Ellos son peligrosos, pero controlables si se sabe como mantenerlos al margen.

—¿Porqué no me advirtió de todo esto antes?—Preguntó, aún enojada. Mientras daba un sorbo, de muy mala gana, a su bebida.  
Smith sonrió.—¿Me hubiera creído?

—Buen punto.—Dio la razón suspirando.—También hay algo más que aún no cuadra, y que tengo entendido que usted tampoco sabe explicar.

—SpringTrap, sí. Esperaba contar con tu ayuda para ello. No tengo la menor idea de dónde ha salido ese robot, fantasma o lo que sea.  
Lynda lo miró intrigada.—En serio...¿no sabe de quién se trata?

Fritz enarcó una ceja.—En absoluto. ¿Usted sí?

—Permítame presentarle al señor Vincent, o mejor conocido como el hombre que mató a mis amigos.—Respondió secamente, tan solo pudo ver las pupilas de su jefe dilatarse, como si todo se le viniera encima con aquella revelación.—Y que por cierto, también busca terminar el trabajó que dejó pendiente hace años.

Balloon Boy, escondido en las ventilas de la habitación, escuchaba atentamente cada frase entre los adultos. Desde la identidad del hombre morado hasta...los cuerpos dentro de los animatrónicos Old. Pensaba de manera cuidadosa, como le diría a Marion y Golden sobre esas nuevas revelaciones.

* * *

 ** _¡Oh sí, mi hermoso Mikey y Fritz reparaciones locas han aparecido! (?)_**

 ** _Falta un guardia más que pronto hará su aparición, no es muy difícil averiguar quien e.e_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto shavos!_**

 ** _Vitalka~_**


	13. Capítulo 13

**_¿Alguien pidió salseo? ¡Pues una gran orden ha sido servida en este capítulo! Creo que Karo y yo nos emocionamos mucho escribiendo esta parte xD Se nota en los grandes y profundos giros que le dimos en varias partes a la trama, en especial porque el triángulo Freddy-Lynda-Toy Freddy va a comenzar a ganar mucha importancia de ahora en adelante..._**

 ** _También hago advertencia de una tormenta de feels, relacionada a cierta chica obstinada y su descubrimiento de que su amigo de la infancia está en el simpático oso animatrónico..._**

 ** _Sin más, ¡a leer!_**

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece al sexy barbudo de 36 años Scott Cawthon. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es propiedad de Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. La trama del fic, es de Karo y mía respectivamente.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Cada pregunta que la chica hacía le bajaba la moral. Dios, el cuerpo de sus amigos habían estado varios años dentro de los Old. Tantos, tantos años. Que los cuerpos de los únicos seres humanos con los que se llevaba bien -incluyendo a Lydan- estuviesen atascados en los robots tanto tiempo. Era simplemente ilógico.

Peor... Ya no podría ver a Freddy de la misma manera.

Eran las 10:48 PM cuando se quedó al fin sin preguntas para el jefe. Las demás sólo los robots podrían responderlas. Tenía una hora más antes de iniciar su turno de trabajo. No se sentía preparada para lo que venía, y presentía que para el final de la noche sabría algo inesperado. Pero no sabía qué, pero exactamente eso la desesperaba.

Salió de la oficina, decidiendo perder el tiempo paseando por el enorme parque de atracciones. El primer lugar por el que pasó fue Show Stage 1, deteniéndose a ver a los animatrónicos humanos, que se mostraron sorprendida al verla. Ya no había niños, sólo quedaban adolescentes y adultos en los juegos mecánicos por lo que Lynda se acercó al lugar, los robots mirándole fijamente.

—Vaya... —Freddy miró con algo parecido al horror al ver los ojos de Lynda. Estaban opacos y carentes de brillo como nunca. —Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

Con esa frase, la guardia continuó con su camino. Freddy quiso detenerla, pero no podía ya que todavía no eran las doce. Chica y Bonnie se miraron entre sí mientras que Foxy simplemente se quedaba en su estatus de tranquilidad.

Lynda se subió únicamente a la montaña rusa del lugar, para pasar también por el vacío Show Stage 2. Toy Freddy le sonrió discreto mientras que los demás Toy le regalaron miradas envenenadas. No se molestó en visitar a Marion ni a Golden Freddy. No tenía relación con esos dos. Y ella apreciaba su vida.

Pasó un rato en el carrusel y se subió solitaria al túnel del Amor. Y, notó a la gente salir de la puerta, con Chris cerrando el portón. Al parecer había olvidado apagar los juegos mecánicos.

Miró la hora en su reloj de mano. 12:01 AM. Era hora de sus discusión con ambos Fazbear. Suspiró cansada dirigiéndose a la oficina, donde justamente ambos estaban ahí, esperándola.

Ya sentía que su paciencia se iría por el caño.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—Buenas noches, Lynda.—Habló Toy Freddy, mirándola con ternura. Para ella fue bastante extraño, no recordaba que el Toy la mirase de aquella forma antes. El Fazbear 1.0 lo fulminó con la mirada.—¿Qué, celoso?—Retó burlesco. _ **  
**_

—Te advertí que no intentases nada con ella.—Le masculló a centímetros de su cara, por lo que la guardia tuvo que carraspear su garganta para llamar su atención.—Lo siento.—Se disculpó con la chica.

Lynda suspiró, luego tomó asiento en el incómodo sillón de la oficina, mientras que los Freddy's se apoyaban a un lado de cada puerta, procurando estar lo más lejos el uno del otro.—Ni siquiera sé por donde comenzar.

—Qué te parece mandar a este imbécil directo a la mierda y quedarte bajo mi protección.—Sugirió Frederick, acomodándose elegantemente uno de sus guantes.—Si lo analizas bien, es lo más viable...

—Lo más viable será mi puño en tu cara.—Respondió el oso más alto, sereno como siempre, pero con veneno siendo escupido de sus palabras.—¿Quieres otra abolladura en la cabeza?

El Toy se despegó de la puerta, dispuesto a empezar otra pelea.—Quisiera verte intentándolo...

Un fuerte puñetazo en el escritorio sobresaltó a ambos.—¡Ya, suficiente! Vinimos a resolver problemas, no a aumentarlos.—Dijo la castaña. Los robots desviaron la mirada de la guardia, avergonzados.

—Él empezó.—Murmuró Toy Freddy, infantil. Ganándose otra mirada mortal de su predecesor.

Entonces Lynda recordó las palabras de Fritz...

 _"—Quiere decir...que Timothy...su...cuerpo..._  
 _—En Freddy Fazbear."_

Tuvo que hacer un sobre esfuerzo por no desmayarse ni tambalear en ese momento.—Old Freddy...h-hay algo...que tengo q-que preguntarte...—Dijo con mucho pesar, recalcando la palabra "Old" para que este entendiera que a él iba dirigida la cuestión.

El aludido se desconcertó del tartamudeó y la palidez-más de la usual-que la invadieron.—Adelante, Lyn. Yo te escucho.  
Mal momento para usar ese sobrenombre, ahora no solo se sentía aturdida, si no también triste y nostálgica. Frederick observaba visiblemente irritado como la guardia parecía estar apunto de hacer una revelación que, de seguro, tanto él como su original no estarían muy contentos de escuchar.

—Es sobre Timothy, y sobre ti.

Freddy quiso que el mundo se acabara en ese mismo instante.

La atmósfera estaba llena de tensión, tanta que un simple cuchillo era capaz de cortarla. Toy Freddy estaba en silencio. Freddy estaba en silencio. Lynda estaba en silencio. Lo único que sacaba de quicio era el viejo ventilador que hacía su molesto sonido, los chillidos provenientes de las aspas girando y girando.

La única mujer del trío respiró varias veces antes de comenzar su discurso que, definitivamente había elaborado con segundos de preparación. Se sentía nerviosa de la respuesta. Y se sentía nerviosa de lo que iba a confesar. Oh diablos. Era tarde para retractarse.

—Hoy hablé con el dueño de Freddy's Land en busca de respuestas. Respuestas que tienen que ver con la muerte de Timothy Wilson, Féllix Miller, Oliver Moonroe, James Wilson y Samantha... Ugh, olvidé su apellido, pero no importa.—Lynda notó a Freddy tensarse al oír aquellos nombres. Frederick estaba más ocupado mirando el viejo ventilador como la cosa más importante e interesante del mundo. —Pensé en millones de respuestas posibles de Fritz... p-pero jamás pensé... —Lynda bajó la vista, gruesas lágrimas inundando sus ojos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de las emociones que poseía en ese instante. —... Jamás había imaginado que Timothy hubiese muerto dentro de el oso barrigón Freddy Fazbear... Tú...

El castaño oscuro deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara entero y Frederick no le prestaba atención al asunto ya. El ambiente se tensaba aún más, y parecía imposible que se pusiera peor.

—Me he dado cuenta también de tu personalidad, Old Freddy. La tuya y la de los demás Old. —La guardia continuó, recuperando su compostura. —Oliver y Bonnie son ambos igual de renegones. Félix era un obsesionado con llamarme marinera, y créeme que vi suficiente de Show Stage 1 para notar llamar a los adultos como "Señores" y "Damiselas". Samy es idéntica a Chica, idéntica a ella en todos los aspectos... Y tú...

Hubo silencio.

—Timothy era el único que me llamaba "Lyn". Y era el único que ponía mis emociones de cabeza... Ustedes son como ellos. Y se me hace injusto que no me hayan dicho todo lo que ahora sé.—Pausó y, temblorosa se puso de pie en el asiento. Lynda lo miró a los ojos y Fazbear supo que estaba sin salida. —... Ustedes... Estoy casi segura de que ustedes... De que tú...

Silencio una vez más.

Lynda nunca rompió contacto visual con el Freddy de castaño oscuro después de la siguiente frase.—Quisiera saber... si la persona a quien estoy mirando a los ojos es Timothy Wilson...

Freddy tenía el rostro totalmente serio, estático, como si no quisiera dejar escapar ninguna emoción incorrecta. Pero por dentro, estaba muriendo. Sentía asfixiarse, sentía desfallecer...como hace tantos años atrás a manos de Vincent, aunque esta vez de manera más sentimental que física.

Cuando posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Lynda, y la acarició con ternura, pensó en hacer la locura más grande de su vida en los últimos treinta años. Y probablemente la hubiese besado ahí mismo...

Si no fuera por una sarcástica risa a un lado de ellos, que rompió el mágico momento.

Frederick, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo de lado, decidió entrar en acción tras ver que las cosas tomaban un curso que claramente no le estaban agradando. A pesar de que por fuera no lo demostrara, era evidente que a él más que nadie le convenía que Lynda no supiera la respuesta verdadera a aquella pregunta.

—No seas tonta, Murtons.—Dijo sin quitar sus aires de indiferencia.—Está claro que Freddy Fazbear y Timothy Wilson son dos seres completamente diferentes.—Mentira, su reconocimiento facial, y todo el tiempo que trató al cantante decían lo contrario. Pero no podía dejar que la verdad se supiera, no iba a permitirlo.—Sus conductas coincidentes no deben ser más que paranoias tuyas. Solo te gusta engañarte a ti mis-

—¡Claro que no!—Rugió furiosa. El Toy se sobresaltó por tal regaño.—¡Sería demasiada casualidad! ¡Ellos son mis amigos!—Regresó su vista al oso mayor.—Y tú...eres Timothy...

Frederick frunció el ceño, mirando al Old con más odio que nunca.—Entonces que lo diga. Que diga palabra por palabra quien es en realidad.

Murtons tomó una de las manos del robot, quien la seguía observando sin expresión aparente.—Dime, por favor...

Freddy-o en este caso, Timothy-se encontraba en medio de un dilema, un doloroso dilema. Si le decía la verdad a Lynda, sabía el sufrimiento que esta acarrearía con esta. Sabía de sobra que ella continuaba amándolo, así como él a ella. Pero...jamás podrían estar juntos. Siendo ella humana, y el un robot. Ella viva y él...condenado a pasar el resto de sus días en un traje de metal.

La amaba, sí, demasiado. Más que a su propia vida, eso se lo había demostrado. Y condenarla a ella también a anhelar lo inalcanzable, darle alas con lo que nunca sería, era algo que no podía permitir. Sacrificaría su propia felicidad de ser necesario.

—Frederick tiene razón.—Respondió al fin. Ganándose dos caras sorprendidas por sus oyentes. Lynda, al ver sus esperanzas derrumbarse. Y el Toy, al ver que su odiado enemigo le estaba siguiendo el juego.—Al haberlos tenido...dentro de nosotros...—Comenzó a explicar con dificultad.—Probablemente parte de su esencia se nos haya quedado. Nos comportamos similar, pero no somos ellos.

—Timo-

—Yo no soy él.

Y el silencio sepulcral se hizo presente de nuevo. Lynda agachó la cabeza, tratando de procesar tanta información en tan poco tiempo. No podía ser posible lo que estaba oyendo, los osos estaban mintiendo, ¡tenían que estar mintiendo! Pero, ¿porqué? ¿Porqué Freddy también le ocultaba la verdad? ¿Cuál era su intención?

—No te creo.—Murmuró, clavando sus orbes castaños en el celeste azul.—¡No te creo!

Fazbear maldijo la necedad de Lynda. Había olvidado que era terca, obstinada y que no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería. Miró a su remplazo que lo observaba tan, o más inquieto que la joven. Seguro que por dentro estaba deseando que continuara con su farsa. Wilson no estaba seguro de mantener su compostura por mucho más tiempo.

Aunque, por el bien de Lynda y él, tenía que poder.

Lynda Murtons simplemente se quedó en silencio. Ella sabía muchas cosas y una de ellas era que el amor femenino podía más allá de una mentira. Lo único que se le ocurrió como muestra de amor, sin embargo, le hizo dudar de sus acciones por un momento. Y conocía bien a Timothy, y exactamente como reaccionaría así.

Tomó del moño negro del traje marrón con su mano libre y con una rudeza casi impropia de ella, jaló al castaño oscuro hacia su rostro y sus labios se estamparon con los de él por un segundo. Palabra clave: Un segundo. Porque tan rápido como brusco lo unió, rápido como brusco ella se separó de él.

Miró la reacción de Fazbear. Tenía ambos orbes azules abiertos junto a un ligero sonrojo en sus metálicas mejillas. Y su labio inferior tenía un tic extraño. La reacción que esperaba de él.

Quizás y estaba mintiendo. Quizás decía la verdad. Pero, ignorando su sonrojo, decidió salir de la escena a aclarar sus pensamientos. Y quizás a que Freddy aclarara los suyos. Pero, decidió darles el beneficio de la duda a los osos. Tenía que mentir.

—Quizás y Frederick tenía razón. —Murmuró al apartarse. Le dolía mentir.—No sentí absolutamente nada.

Se dirigió al escritorio, tomó su bate de beisbol y a pasos veloces salió de The office. Ya estaba claro que planeaba estar sola por el resto de la noche.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

La atracción principal del parque cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar, en vano, la calma que el beso de Murtons le había quitado. Para él ese sencillo pero significante contacto lo había sido todo. Había valido la pena todo lo vivido los últimos días con tal de tenerla un solo segundo para sí. Pero ella dijo no haber sentido nada.

¿Sería cierto?

Unos aplausos llenos de ironía lo devolvieron a la realidad.—¡Aw! ¡Conmovedor! Simple y sencillamente conmovedor. Lástima que ella ya no sienta lo mismo, ¿o no, Timothy?

Frederick sonreía de oreja a oreja disfrutando la humillación de su antigua versión. Aunque la sonrisa se le borró cuando Fazbear lo tomó de la camisa y lo aporreó con rudeza en la pared.

—¿Porqué le has dicho a Lynda que Freddy y yo somos personas diferentes?

—Ah, ah, ah~. Más importante aún, ¿porqué me has seguido la corriente?—Y en verdad, al Toy le seguía intrigando porque el otro oso le había dado la razón.

Soltó el brusco agarre, mientras le daba la espalda para no romperle la cara en ese mismo instante.—Tengo mis razones, punto final. Y más te vale seguir manteniendo las cosas como están.

—Créeme, a mí más que nadie me conviene que eso siga así.

Old Freddy se giró para verlo con desconfianza tras sus últimas palabras.—¿A qué viene eso?

—No te hagas idiota, es más que obvio que tú aún la amas.—Escupió, como si tal afirmación le diera repulsión.—Y bueno, a mí también me gusta un poquito...

—¡Te dije que no intentases nada con ella!—Gruñó furioso, avanzando con paso fuerte hacia él.

El castaño claro retrocedió por instinto, no acostumbrado a ver al 1.0 exaltarse tan de repente.—Te lo advierto Frederick, ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de la situación.

Y sin decir nada más, harto de tratar con su anterior remplazo, salió de la oficina. No sin antes fulminarlo, como de costumbre, con la mirada. Le quería demostrar por todos los lados posibles que hablaba muy en serio.

Pero el Toy se limitó a reír una vez que él estuvo fuera. ¿Pensaba que ya se había entrometido demasiado?—Oh, Freddy, apenas estoy calentando.

* * *

 _ **Gggg, muero por publicar lo que sigue. Adoro en verdad los triángulos de love, y este en especial es de mis preferidos.**_

 _ **Agradezco a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, ¡por su apoyo esta historia sigue, chicos! Y ojalá acompañen al fic en los siguientes capítulos. ¡See you!**_

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	14. Capítulo 14

**_Lo que más me gusta de actualizar a tiempo, es actualizar a tiempo (?)_**

 ** _No, en serio. Es hasta un orgullo para mí hacerlo, porque, o siempre fallo con mis fechas por uno o dos días, o de plano no encuentro tiempo para publicar y me termino atrasando semanas xD_**

 ** _Pero pues, hoy no fue así, por suerte v:_**

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece al sexy barbudo de 36 años Scott Cawthon. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es propiedad de Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. La trama del fic, es de Karo y mía respectivamente.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Lynda estaba con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba comiendo un paquete de galletas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, su empaque como nuevo. Tenía náuseas y se sentía bastante enferma. Y si bien tenía aura de asesina psicópata, las gruesas lágrimas que tenía en su rostro demostraban la tristeza que su alma profesaba. Si era verdad lo que Freddy y Frederick decían, ¿qué se supone que ella debía hacer?

Después de todo... la única razón por la que seguía viviendo era para vengarse de sus amigos. Y jamás había creído que exactamente su venganza estuviese tan cerca y tan lejos. Estaba confundida de lo que haría después. Quizás alcanzar a sus amigos, y disculparse por haber tardado tanto...

Pero, mientras tanto seguía atascada allí, como guardia de seguridad en Freddy's. Al menos era el tercer día.

Con su bate de metal en una de sus manos se dedicó a juguetear aburridamente con él, tirando el empaque vacío de las galletas en el suelo. Tirar basura fuera de su lugar era lo que le importaba menos. Miró con aburrimiento las atrqcciones y un suspiro se le escapó al ver de nuevo el Túnel del Amor. Tenían encendido el juego, así que a Lynda se le ocurrió simplemente sentarse en uno de los botes románticos solitaria, suspirando.

 _" —¿No te parece romántico, Timothy? ¡El Túnel del Amor!"_  
 _" —U-Uh... Sí pero... n-nosotros no somos pareja."_  
 _"—Hablas como si no lo supiera, Timmy~. Además, Samy dijo que eso era para la gente grande y casada."_  
 _" —¿E-Entonces que te parecería casarnos cuando seamos grandes, esperar a la cigüeña y todo eso?"_  
 _" —Eso suena demaciado cliché, Timothy. Casarnos y esperar a la... Pfff... ¡Ha, ha, ha!"_  
 _" —¿Dije algo gracioso, Lyn?_  
 _" —Tu madre jamá te contó lo de las abejas y las flores, ¿uh?"_

Lynda suspiró una vez más, mirando el tétrico ambiente nocturno de Freddy's Land por varios minutos. Con el bate de metal apoyado en sus piernas en caso de defensa, sus orbes se cerraron mientras sus manos descansaban en la barra de metal que servía como apoyadora de brazos. Apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos por un momento, decidiendo descansar por un momento.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo, Lynda?

La guardia abrió sus ojos y notó a Frederick estar en la orilla de la romántica y pequeña romántica atracción, exactamente a su lado. La chica se colocó en posición defensiva, aún adentro del botecito para dos personas.

—¿A qué vienes, Frederick? —Lynda preguntó con seriedad, pero recorriéndose para que el castaño claro se sentara con ella. El robot dio un gran salto desde la orilla hasta el botecito, sin molestarse en tocar el agua contrario a la castaña quien tenía sus pies helados por el agua fría.

—Eh... Vine a tratar de ser un buen robot y a terminar la discusión. —Aunque no lo demostrara, también quería hacer sentir a la humana mejor. Y hacer que se quedara bajo su protección también. —Aunque a Fazbear no le pareció la idea.

—N-No es como si él me importara. S-Sólo quería saber...—Se apresuró a aclarar, pero calló al sentir un beso en la frente que incendió su cara al rojo vivo al no habérselo esperado.

—Lamento que él no sea quién estabas esperando que fuera.

El tono que expresaba un casi genuino pesar hizo que Lynda simplemente relajara su posición de defensa y se apoyara en uno de los hombros de Frederick, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos. El castaño claro rodeando con uno de sus brazos la espalda de la guardia.

El Tunel del Amor jamás había tenido un aura triste en todos los días de servicio.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—¡Por última vez, que esa cosa no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

—¡Foxy dijo que tenía orejas largas, y cola esponjada! ¡Seguro que era un conejo!

—¿¡Y haber sido un conejo lo hace ser mi pariente o algo parecido?! ¡No jodas, Chica!

El pirata pelirrojo reía de la discusión sin sentido que tenían Bonnie y la polluela. Acerca de que si el primero estaba relacionado de alguna manera con SpringTrap. Porque, aparentemente, ambos habían sido conejos. Cosa sin sentido para él, pero igual de divertido.  
Ninguno notó cuando Freddy entró con un aura de muerte por la puerta principal del Show Stage. Aporreó la entrada, haciendo un ruido sordo que en seguida detuvo todo ruido dentro de la habitación. Sus compañeros lo miraron de inmediato.

—¡Boss, has regresado! ¿Cómo te fue con la marinera Lynda? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

El castaño lo miró serio, por lo que el zorro ladeó la cabeza, confuso.—Lo sabe.

Chica se acercó, no entendiendo su frase.—¿Sabe qué cosa, Fred?

—Que los cuerpos estuvieron dentro de nosotros.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—Frederick, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El nombrado asintió, antes de ver a la chica tomar el bate entre sus manos y comenzar a lanzarlo en el aire y atraparlo de manera juguetona y desinteresada.

—¿Por qué Toy Chica me odia tanto? Lo único que dije era que era gorda comparada con Old Chica...

El castaño se cubrió la boca con una mano enguantada, aguantándose la carcajada que burbujeaba de su cuerpo. Al tranquilizarse, decidió contestar. —Chirp es una de esas chicas que es todo apariencias. Se maquilla para verse bonita, sus trajes los tiene cortos para mostrar cuerpo y se peina para que los humanos babeen por ella. Su sucesora... —Gruñó al nombrar indirectamente a la Old. —Por supuesto que solamente se arregla lo suficiente para no verse horrenda... Sin ofender

Lynda ignoró el hecho de que Chica podría ser su amiga Samy, la conversación con el Toy obteniendo toda su atención. Su presencia la encontraba bastante agradable contrario a la del Fazbear 1.0, y podía expresarse de buen modo.

—Chirp se sintió obviamente dolida con tu frase... Le habías dado en el ego, Lynda. —Frederick sonrió con sorna. —Pero me hubiese encantado ver su cara de sorpresa y tomarle una fotografía.

—Seh... —Lynda se detuvo a pensar por un momento. Se puso de pie y saliendo del bote, cruzó el pequeño pozo de agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura para salir del juego mecánico.— Voy a subirme a la montaña rusa a perder el tiempo ya que olvidaron apagar los juegos., ¿Le entras o te haces para atrás?

—Tengo que cuidarte, ¿Lo olvidas? —Toy Freddy se puso de pie también y su sonrisa se amplió. —¿Qué estamos esperando?

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Freddy comenzó a contarle a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado en la oficina-obviando por vergüenza la parte del beso-y no pudo evitar notar la cara de reproche que traían sus amigos cuando les contó que ellos y los niños, eran distintas personas.

—¿Qué solo tenemos su esencia?—Preguntó Bonnie, ofendido.—¡Tú más que nadie sabes que no es así!

Chica, Samy, estaba dolida. Lynda había sido de sus amigas más cercanas durante su infancia.—¿Porqué le seguiste el juego Frederick? Pudiste haberle contado la verdad...

—Eso hubiera sido más doloroso, chicos. Boss tomó una decisión correcta al ocultar quienes somos en realidad.—Foxy, para sorpresa del oso, había sido el único que captó la buena intención que tuvo al mentirle a la castaña. El pirata era bastante astuto e intuitivo si se lo proponía.—Debió pensar que marinera Lynda solo se sentiría atada a nosotros si confirmaba sus sospechas.

—Así es.—Dijo Fazbear, Bonnie y Chica agacharon la cabeza, captando también el asunto.

—Algún día se enterará de la verdad, y lo sabes. No podrás ocultar por mucho tiempo todo esto.—Advirtió la rubia, tratando de ser la voz de la razón.

El oso se limitó a mirarla con determinación.—Me aseguraré de retrasar ese día lo más que pueda.—Suspiró.—Ahora hay que encargarnos de que SpringTrap no se le vuelva a aparecer cuando esté sola.

—Entonces hay que ir por ella, andando.—Apoyó el zorro, los otros dos robots también se mostraron de acuerdo.

Nadie notó que al salir del Show Stage 1, unos ojos grisáceos los seguían muy de cerca.

La tercera aparición del hombre morado se aproximaba...

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—¡Yeaah! ¡Eso fue muy, pero muy divertido!

Toy Freddy tragó aceite, uno de sus brazos rodeando cariñosamente el cuello de la humana. Se sentía extraño, eso que los humanos llamaban "Mareo de la primera vez". —Yo no diría lo mismo.

Lynda estaba sonriente. Y Frederick sabía que era la primera vez que veía de manera genuina la verdadera sonrisa de la chica. Lo sabía porque su aura era alegre y feliz, justo como el de una niña al pasar el tiempo de su vida.

Lynda llevó sus manos a su pecho y entrelazó sus dedos de sus manos enguantadas. Sus orbes castaños tenían un brillo de alegría bastante peculiar. Un brillo que llevaba más de veinte años sin aparecer. Obviamente no se había dado cuenta del brazo que la ataba cariñosamente al Toy y tampoco obvió lo comprometedora que se veía la posición.

—¡Subámonos al juego de las Tazas Locas! —La chica pidió alegremente, separándose del Toy y apartando el agarre entre sus propias manos, llevándolas al Bate de Metal que había estado metido en su camisa y chaqueta todo el tiempo para evitar perderlo. —Había olvidado lo divertido que era estar en el parque de diversiones con alguien.

—Las Tazas Locas serán, Little Lynda~...

La castaña detuvo sus pasos incómoda. —¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Oh, "¿Little Lynda?"—Frederick alzó una de sus cejas, confuso.—¿No puedo llamarte así?

La guardia sonrió, negando con la cabeza. No le molestaba en lo absoluto. Sólo que había estado acostumbrada a que la llamaran simplemente por su nombre por la gente. Timothy y Félix habían sido los únicos que en toda su vida le habían dejado un mote distinto. Y ahora Freddy venía a llamarle como Timothy y a Toy Freddy darle un nuevo mote. Pero eran cosas triviales, y no le enfadaban para nada.—N-No... No me molesta, Frederick.

El castaño asintió de manera comprensiva y ambos continuaron su camino hacia las Tazas Locas. Ese juego mecánico era, junto a la Montaña Rusa, el juego más popular de Freddy's Land y la guardia no había tenido chanza de subirse a él en la tarde, por lo que le ilusionaba pasar tiempo tratando de alejar los momentos incómodos con Freddy, alias "Escencia de Timothy". Estaba segura de que no podría verlo a la cara sin ponerse ponerse a sudar y sonrosarse de color rojo langosta. Pero, por el momento no quería pensar en eso.

—¡Lynda! Aquí está-...

Obviamente el destino no quería eso.

La chica se dio la vuelta junto con Frederick para ver al grupo de los Old detrás de ella, pareciendo haber corrido todo un maratón para encontrarla. Lynda no entendía la cara de sorpresa de los cuatro 1.0. Pero Murtons tampoco veía aún que estaban fijos en el brazo ajeno que la chica todavía no sentía estar rodeando de manera amable su cuello.

Murtons alzó la cabeza y miró a Frederick al alzar su vista. Él inclinó su rostro y por tanta cercanía, parecían pareja a punto de besarse. Él único de los dos en darse cuenta era el castaño claro. —Frederick, ¿vamos a tener que cancelar nuestra cita con las Tazas Locas?

Sonaba inocente. Al menos en la cabeza de Murtons.

—No. Me. Jodas.—Murmuró Bonnie, al ver la cosa más extraña que hubiese visto en sus más de treinta años de "vida".  
¿Lynda y Toy Freddy? ¿Toy Freddy y Lynda? Eso no sonaba muy bien...

Y Freddy Fazbear era el primero en la lista de los Old en pensar aquello.

—Veníamos a ver si se encontraba bien, marinera...—El pirata fruncía el ceño, mirando con suma desconfianza al castaño claro.—Aunque ahora vemos que está muy bien acompañada...

A Chica tampoco le caía en gracia que el Toy se paseara quitado de la pena por todo el parque de atracciones con el amor de infancia de su compañero.—Estábamos preocupados por ti.

—Pues no tendrían porque.—Contestó la guardia a la polluela, mientras veía resentida al líder de la banda. En verdad le había dolido que la tratase con indiferencia minutos atrás.—Soy capaz de cuidarme sola. Y Frederick está conmigo por si eso no es suficiente.

Fue ahí cuando Fazbear no soportó más.—¡Pues claro que no es suficiente! ¡¿Cómo iba a ser suficiente si apenas ayer los hubieran eliminado de no ser porque intervine?!—Se dirigió hacia el robot.—Y a ti...¡creía haberte dicho que te alejaras de ella!

El Toy soltó el agarre del cuello de la chica, plantándose con los puños cerrados frente al oso mayor.—Nos la estamos pasando de maravilla, "Freddy." ¿Porqué tú y tus amiguitos no se dan la media vuelta y nos dejan seguir divirtiéndonos en paz?

—Deja de tratarla como si fuese de tu propiedad.—Masculló, tan bajo que solo el 2.0 pudo oírle.—Ella me ama únicamente a mi, que no podamos estar juntos es otra cosa.—Siguió murmurando entre dientes.

—Ese inconveniente será para ti. Por mi parte pienso darle todo lo que tú no-

Fazbear mejorado no pudo acabar su frase, un puñetazo en la mejilla lo calló de forma brusca. En seguida, le devolvió el golpe a su predecesor, quien a su vez continuó con la pelea. Ahora habían un par de osos humanizados moliéndose a golpes frente a las Tazas Locas.

Típico día de trabajo en Freddy's Land.

* * *

 _ **Como siempre, muchas gracias a los buenos lectores de la historia. Sobre todo a Golden el amargado que siempre está comentando puntual y emocionándome de saber que alguien sigue al pie de la letra este fic xD**_

 _ **En serio, he visto un ligero decaimiento en el fandom de FNaF :'v ¿Qué pasó, chavos? Estamos perdiendo la época dorada jajaja No dejemos que un fandom tan bueno como este muera, hasta el de Peppa Pig anda más activo jajaja (Mentira, ni siquiera hay una sección de esa serie, pero pues, se entendió el punto xD)**_

 _ **Oh well...espero ver más antiguos lectores por aquí, al menos aunque sólo sea para saludar :'v**_

 ** _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_**

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	15. Capítulo 15

**_Debo decir, que no esperé que lectores antiguos me respondieran al llamado que hice en el capítulo anterior xD (Hatsune, Estefy, las estoy mirando e.) Fue como si una parte de mí volviera a sentirse completa (?)_**

 ** _Y al Guest, le doy toda la razón, con la hermosura de trailer que sacó Scott de "Sister Location", mi amor a Fnaf volvió a revivir al mismo nivel de cuando salió el primer juego :'3_**

 ** _Y por supuesto, Golden el amargado no podría faltar con su siempre fiel apoyo. ¡Thank you!_**

 ** _Creo que subestimé mucho al fandom jaja, mis disculpas._**

 ** _¡Y en verdad, muchas gracias! Es un gusto enorme saber que esta historia cumple el objetivo por el que fue creada, ser leída y despertar el interés de los fans de Fnaf._**

 ** _¡Prometo que no los decepcionaremos!_**

 **Disclaimer:** La saga Five Nights at Freddy's pertenece al sexy barbudo de 36 años Scott Cawthon. El personaje OC Lynda Murtons es propiedad de Karoru Gengar. "Chris the Janitor" pertenece a Rebornica, de Tumblr. La trama del fic, es de Karo y mía respectivamente.

 **Advertencias:** Robotfilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y mucho gore hard estilo Mirai Nikki por parte de los personajes. Algunas inexactitudes con respecto al videojuego. Muchas teorías e ideas locas de nuestras cabecitas. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. Semi-AU, pues la trama transcurre en lugar de Fazbear's Fright y el tercer juego.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Lynda fue la confusión. Pero, dejando ese sentimiento de lado, la chica sacó el bate de metal de entre su camisa y con un golpe fuerte que hizo un sonido chillante, consiguió llamar la atención. Los cuatro Old y el Toy se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos al ver la mirada de la guardia. Si las miradas mataran, los robots estarían bajo tierra en ese instante. El bate de metal, en manos de Lynda Murtons tenía una pequeña abolladura, producto de la enorme fuerza con la que había golpeado el suelo.

—¡Basta ya!—Gritó la chica, cerrando fuertemente sus párpados. Olvidó todo lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos. Y el buen humor que había tenido se había ido ante el puñetazo que le habían dado a Frederick.—¡Ustedes no son mis amigos como para venir fingiendo preocupación! ¡Y tú no eres Timothy como para estarme celando de un amigo!

Freddy había tenido ganas de potestar. Pero no dijo nada, debido a que la guardia quitó a Frederick de encima de él castaño oscuro, jalando con fuerza a Frederick de su chaleco. El 2.0 le miró con sorpresa a la castaña. La mirada de la chica se mostró dura hacia los Old. No había gramo de confianza alguna hacia ellos. Ninguna. Y ellos lo veían claramente.

—No deberían preocuparse por alguien a la que han estado ocultando cosas.—Continuó, alejándose lentamente, dándoles la espalda a los Old.—Y juro que, si tratan de ser amable conmigo... de hacerme creer, prometo llevarlos a un mundo de dolor.—Calló, Toy Freddy empezó a seguirla.—Cuando vengue a mis amigos del señor Vicent, no seré engañada más. Y me disculparé por hacerlos esperar en el otro mundo.

—¡No puedes hacer eso sola, Lynda!—Le grito casi Freddy 1.0. Preocupado. Iracundo por las palabras de la guardia. Ganas le sobraban para amarrarla con una cuerda y golpearla hasta hacerla recapacitar..—¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¡Va a matarte si peleas sola, incluso con Frederick de ayuda!

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije después de aquél beso que te dí, Freddy? Hurga bien y conocerás la respuesta.

La castaña se alejó a pasos cansados y molesto, Toy Freddy comenzó a irse con ella a pasos discretos, pero Lynda lo había notado. Y eso que estaba a varios metros de distancia.

—Regrésate a Show Stage 2, Frederick.

—¿Qué...?

—Si te noto seguirme, también te haré trizas.

Y cuando Lynda volvió a continuar su camino, Toy Freddy gruñó un par de maldiciones, viendo a la chica irse con su arma en mano. Se sintió mal por dejarla ir. Pero, sin ella a la vista al menos podría arreglar ajustes con ciertos Old. Aclararía varias cosas con ellos.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Pasos lentos pero seguros eran los que daba al dirigirse al Show Stage 1. Esperando que los Old animatrónics aún estuviesen ahí. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta que conectaba a la sala, escuchó un "ejem" detrás de él. Se giró para darse cuenta que eran sus compañeros Toy.

BonBon lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Fred?

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando ahora?—Preguntó con desconfianza. Sus amigos se miraban bastante irritados.— No, mejor empiecen por responderme, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

—Se suponía que ganarías la confianza de la guardia hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para matarla, ¿no es así?—Preguntó Chirp, tratando de recordar "el acuerdo" al que habían llegado el día anterior.

"Plan" que por cierto, Frederick tan solo había utilizado como excusa para estar más cerca de la guardia. Y plan que al parecer, sus compañeros ya habían descubierto que les estaba viendo la cara. Fingió toser tratando de hacerse el de la vista gorda.

—Pues...esas cosas llevan su tiempo.

—Ya...—Murmuró Bonnie 2.0, sin creerle una pizca.—Y supongo que pasear por ella por el túnel de los enamorados y abrazarla como si fueran una jodida pareja también estaba contemplado en tus planes, ¿no?

Mangle rodó los ojos, harta.—Al menos hubieras sido sincero con nosotros y decir que te gustaba jugar con tu presa antes de acabarla.—Comentó irónica.

—A lo mejor podríamos hacer una única excepción y dejar vivir a esta guardia. Después de todo, intentó hacer las pases con nosotros.

Los tres lo miraron como si estuviera demente, Toy Chica incluso estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada.—Fingiré que no escuché eso, 'Rick. Ahora dime, ¿qué haces en la puerta del cuarto de esas chatarras?

Mangle y BonBon miraron al cantante, atentos por la respuesta.—Bueno, esperaba que pudiesen responderme unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Me van a decir que eso también está mal?

—Primero te encaprichas con una mocosa, ¡¿y ahora buscas "charlar" con esta bola de idiotas?! Has perdido el juicio, Frederick.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí afuera?

La voz de Chica, la 1.0, desconcertó a los cuatro Toys. Quienes no notaron cuando ella y los Old habían abierto la puerta mirando sorprendidos ver a sus mejoradas versiones discutiendo a todo volumen justamente fuera de su área.

¿Porqué presentían que de nuevo acabarían con violencia?

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

La casa de los espejos. Cuantos recuerdos. Malos, malos recuerdos.

Con bate en manos, Lynda avanzó por aquél lugar, en busca de aquél rubio con orejas de conejo que le había arruinado la vida. Estaba caminando con decisión y furia, su mirada ágilmente pasando por espejo y espejo. Apretó su agarre en su fiel arma, sus orbes castaños moviéndose de un lado a otro, sus oídos atentos ante alguna clase de ruido, su boca susurrando maldiciones en voz muy baja.

Oyó una risa maliciosa y pasos hacia su derecha, y con una velocidad mayor a la de la luz, rompió el espejo de aquél lado, un sonido seco sonando de aquél cristal rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos. Un pedazo de vidrio traspasó su mejilla haciendo una cortada profunda más no grave, un poco de sangre descendiendo de la carne cortada. Siseó con dolor, gruñendo, llevando su mano a la herida, su mano manchándose de aquél líquido carmesí.

—Maldita sea... —Rugió con enfado, tallándose la herida.

Continuó caminando, para ver en un espejo frente a ella unos orbes grises mirarla juguetones y como al espejo pasado, la guardia simplemente lo rompió con una fuerza no común de ella. Piezas rotas volando. Piezas rotas cayendo.

Soltó un gemido de dolor cuando una mano ajena a las suyas la tomaron por el cuello y la estamparon contra otro espejo. El impacto siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el vidrio en pedazos. Sintió algunos vidrios tocar su piel peligrosamente, algunos ligeramente atravesando la carne, pero no le importó.

Golpeó con el bate aquél brazo, haciendo retroceder al asaltante varios centímetros y sin detenerse a pensar ni un poco, la chica le asestó un jugoso batazo en el pecho, que hizo retroceder al desconocido hasta otro espejo, rompiéndolo también. Las orejas doradas y el cabello rubio le decían que era StringTrap.

El conejo se puso de pie como si nada, sacudiéndose la ropa y el vidrio que estaba regado por su cuerpo. Lynda apretó aún más su pequeño bate entre su cuerpo.

—Murtons, es una grata sorpresa verte por aquí.—Saludó con sadismo el rubio, sus párpados entrecerrados haciéndole ver más psicópata.—Si querías morir tan rápido debiste haberme llamado.

—No voy a morir, Vicent. Todavía no. —Relató la guardia, avanzando lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente con StringTrap.—No moriré hasta vengarme, y después podré morir para volver a ver a Timothy y a mis amigos en el cielo.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres con que tus amigos están el cielo.—Vicent sonrió con burla.—¿Acaso no sabes cómo maté a tu querido novio?

StringTrap recibió un batazo en la cara que lo empujó contra otro espejo, el resultado siendo el mismo que el de sus compañeros. Esta vez, el ruido agudo hizo chillar a Lynda. Odiaba ese sonido.

—Ya he escuchado esa mierda antes. Yo vine a vengarme. No a llorar.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—Muy bien, no lo voy a repetir, ¿¡qué están haciendo aquí?!—Regañó Chica. A pesar de su "amable" exterior, era la que peor se ponía cuando se enojaba.

Toy Freddy rodó los ojos.—Te lo he dicho, solo quiero que me respondan algunas preguntas. Estos idiotas de acá atrás se colaron en el camino.

—Ajá, ¿y de verdad crees que vamos a tragarnos esa mierda?—Preguntó Bonnie, sin un rastro de amabilidad en su voz.—Largo de aquí antes que nosotros los saquemos.

—¡No! ¡No hasta que me digan un par de cosas sobre el '87!

—¿Qué tanto quieres saber, perro sarnoso?—Gruñó Foxy.—Tú también estuviste ahí, haciéndote el imbécil con el resto de tus amiguitos, pero es lo mismo.

Chirp, Mangle y BonBon los fulminaron con la mirada, tras haber sido insultados como si no supieran que estaban justamente frente a ellos.

Freddy 1.0 se colocó delante de sus compañeros.—Nosotros somos esos niños. Lynda es la única sobreviviente, Vincent es el asesino que de alguna manera regresó en el cuerpo de SpringTrap. Y si quieren saber más, mucho gusto, no les incumbe.

Cuando los Old comenzaron a retirarse, Frederick los frenó con otra pregunta.—¿Vincent busca a Lynda para volverla una de nosotros?

Fazbear se giró para encarar a su nueva versión.—No lo sé. Pero eso sería lo único que hiciera con ella, de eso te prometo que me encargo.

—A mí no me parecería tan mala idea...

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, si fuera uno de los nuestros, podría quedarse aquí, para siempre.—Surcó una sonrisa burlesca, disfrutando de la confusión de su interlocutor.—Podría quedarse conmigo...para siempre.

El oso castaño obscuro lo miró mal, pero se abstuvo de soltarle una paliza, no quería iniciar otra estúpida pelea.—Lárgate, Toy. Y por décima vez, aléjate de ella. Es más, aléjense todos ustedes de paso.—Dijo a los demás 2.0

—Ustedes no nos dan órdenes. No se crean más que nosotros por ser los originales.—Masculló Mangle, comenzando a enojarse.

Foxy rió.—Uy, la zorrita sigue dolida porque los niños siguen acudiendo a mí en lugar de a ella.

—Cierra la boca, imbécil.—Toy Chica apretó los puños con fuerza.—Hasta el dueño lo ha dicho, nosotros somos las versiones mejoradas.

—Y no tan delgadas, querida, y no tan delgadas.—Chica rió de su propio comentario.

—¡Suficiente, esto termina aquí!

Tras el jalonéo de cabello de Chirp a la rubia mayor, de nueva cuenta los Old comenzaron a pelear contra los Old. ¿La...cuarta contrinca en la semana?

Y esta vez, no había una guardia de seguridad para aligerar las cosas.

Al contrario, esta luchaba por mantener su vida mientras los animatrónicos humanizados se mataban entre ellos.

Típico.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

Murtons se dio cuenta rápido como pronto que SpringTrap, efectivamente, estaba poniendo en práctica su promesa de "cada vez que vuelva, lo haré con más fuerza". Por lo que sus ataques comunes no la protegerían por mucho más tiempo. Entre esquivada y golpe, trató de pensar en un buen plan, al mismo tiempo que un gran empujón la echó con fuerza de la Casa de los Espejos.

Cuando cayó, adolorida, miró a lo lejos la misma montaña rusa con la que se había subido con Frederick tiempo atrás. Sonrió para sí misma con una mezcla de sadismo y venganza acumulados en sus ojos. Se incorporó con pesar, mientras Vincent salía a paso lento de la atracción.

Habría que darle un buen golpe, o mejor dicho, una buena caída. ¿Y qué mejor que el punto más alto de todo Freddy's Land? Se giró dispuesta a correr en dirección de la montaña rusa, rogando para sí misma que su plan funcionara.

—Hora de dar un paseo, Vincy.—Murmuró, segura de que el hombre morado la seguía a paso veloz desde atrás.

* * *

 ** _Creo que puedo decir, que con este cap ya estamos en la segunda mitad del fic. ¡No puedo creer que hemos llegado hasta aquí! A pesar de los retrasos y faltas mías en las actualizaciones, logramos avanzar hasta este punto, ¡y lo que falta! Se aproximan muchas sorpresas y revelaciones en los siguientes capítulos..._**

 ** _Como siempre, espero que puedan seguirme acompañando. Y aunque sólo sea un saludo, es muy bien recibido. Un fuerte abrazo para todos los lectores, ¡nos leemos pronto!_**

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Podría citar una y mil excusas de porque llevo CUATRO TERRIBLES Y VERGONZOSOS meses sin actualizar, aunque...creo que mi actitud acabada y desanimada lo dice todo xD**_

 ** _Mil trillones de años luz de disculpas por dejar colgada tanto tiempo la historia, pero realmente mi vida está totalmente atareada de proyectos y tareas que a penas equilibro para algo de tiempo libre jajaja Esta vez, esta vez sí prometo actualizar con mediana regularidad (o morir en el intento)_**

 ** _Como siempre, leer los reviews, follows y favs que dan aún al fic hace que se me meta en el subconsciente y en la consciencia el hecho de que no puedo abandonar este fic, sea como sea es lo único que aún me mantiene en fanfiction y este siempre será mi fandom más querido v3 *volteen la v para que sea un corazón*_**

 _P.D. Por si han olvidado de qué íbamos en el fic, aquí les tengo un breve resumen para que se ubiquen mejor ;)_

 _Vincent (controlando el cuerpo de SpringTrap) persigue a Lynda esperando acabar de una vez por todas con ella, sin embargo, la guardia ha ideado un plan maestro: llevarlo a la montaña rusa de Freddy's Land en donde una vez ahí lo arrojará desde varios metros causando a su juicio una muerte segura. Sin embargo, puede que ella misma muera en el proceso, no sin antes enterarse de verdades desgarradoras con respecto a Freddy Fazbear (Timothy Wilson), amor de su infancia que se ha convertido en uno de sus peores tormentos..._

 ** _Sin más, ¡a darle!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Pasos tras pasos, tambaleo tras tambaleo, tropiezo tras tropiezo.

La guardia se sentía adolorida, todo su cuerpo le dolía totalmente como la mierda ante la batalla de StringTrap y ella que le había dejado más de un molar roto y posiblemente un ojo morado. Y su cara pobre, que estaba llena de ligeros arañazos y aquella cortada profunda. Miró hacia atrás, comprobando una vez más al rubio seguirle con una mirada psicópata, sus pasos veloces llevando el ritmo veloz de la guardia. Y Lynda podría correr aún más rápido de no ser por sus piernas molidas, que respondían a su mal estado apenas.

Y su bate, su querido y fiel bate de metal estaba entre sus manos, casi como si la figura in-animada le diese ánimos para continuar. El plan tenía que funcionar... tenía qué...

Trató de mantenerse sigilosa mientras corría agitadamente, tratando de no llamar la atención de cualquier animatronic humanizado. Quería demostrarse a sí misma que era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y quería pensar también que Timothy y los demás estaban cerca de ella mientras trataba de salvarse y completar su venganza. Bueno, ellos estab cerca, sí; pero no de la manera que esperaba.

Siguió corriendo y, con una sonrisa torcida notó la montaña rusa, que estaba a varios metros de ella. Otra vez comprobó si Vicent le seguía y ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa al verlo seguirla a pocos metros. La estaba alcanzando.

Llegó con dificultad al controlador y aún corriendo, pulsó el botón rojo que ineicaba el inicio del juego, los carritos para dos personas que estaban en el juego comenzando a moverse lentamente, con el sonido fuerte y enfadoso que le molestaba a la castaña por tanto silencio. Se preguntó cómo estarían los robots y qué estarían haciendo, pero le restó importancia. No era el momento para fijarse en cosas tontas. La chica avanzó hacia los carritos, Vicent siguiéndola sin notar que el juego estaba ya avanzando más veloz.

Lynda dio un salto y, grácilmente se subió en el primer carrito, mientras StringTrap lograba a duras penas entrar en el último. Ocho carros con forma de los Animatronics los separaba. Lynda posicionada en el de forma de Freddy 1.0 mientras que el rubio estaba sonriente en el de Toy Chica. Ambos de pie, mientras el juego peligrosamente estaba corriendo a su máxima velocidad.

Rezó a que su plan funcionara.

—Querida Lyn~ ¿Porqué huyes? Tan solo me quiero divertir contigo~

Respiraba agitadamente, sintiéndose desfallecer a cada segundo. La fila de carritos aún no estaba tan alto como para causar el fin definitivo de Vincent. Que por cierto, se acercaba cruzando de carrito en carrito hasta el primero donde ella estaba. De Toy Freddy, a BonBon. De Mangle a Foxy. A la chica se le acababa el tiempo.

—No voy a huir, Vincent. ¡Nunca más!

—Eso está por verse...

La velocidad era evidente, el juego comenzaba a alcanzar su ritmo más alto, y con ello, las pequeñas curvas también. Pero Lynda iba por la mayor, por la cima más alta, el punto exacto en que la persona que le había arrebatado todo...desaparecería...

Aunque el tiempo era su mayor enemigo en ese momento. Como siempre.

Vincent estaba a solo un carro de ella, Golden para ser más exactos. Murtons lanzaba golpes con su bate con fuerza para retrasar su llegada. En una de esas, el conejo rubio tomó su apreciado objeto entre sus manos, y tirando con tal rudeza que Lynda tuvo que sujetarse bien para no caer, lo lanzó por los aires.

Rió entonces como maniático.—Se acabó, Murtons...tu venganza ha sido frustrada. Al igual que tu miserable y patética existencia.

A unos cuántos metros, solo tenía que esperar un poco más.—La única existencia inútil en esta vida eres tú, Vince. Por suerte, esta acaba hoy.

—¿Y tú cómo estás tan segu-

A una velocidad que la chica misma dudaba poseer, brincó al carrito que los separaba y jaló al animatrónico humanizado para sí, y lo aporreó en una esquina del carro de Golden. Ambos tenían la mitad del cuerpo pendiendo en el aire, Murtons encima y mirando un tanto nerviosa los casi doscientos metros que los separaban del piso.

—Porque seré yo misma quien cave tu tumba, maldito.

Lynda jamás había estado tan segura en toda su vida. Sabía bien lo que pasaría. Muy, muy bien.

Algo le decía que no debía morir, y que, como buena Murtons, debía luchar para seguir. Quería muchas cosas, y una de ellas era la venganza. Quería vengarse definitivamente. Y después alcanzar a sus amigos. A su Timmy. Pero le daba miedo muy en el fondo. El pensar que quizás sus amigos eran los Old, y que en realidad ellos estuviesen vivos. Le aterraba. Le aterraba bastante.

—¿Enserio crees que puedes derrotarme, Murtons? —El de orbes grises sonrió de una manera que le causó escalofríos a la humana.—Me causa gracia, Lyn~. Incluso el que no te hayas dado cuenta del secreto de los Old y tus amigos.

Ella sabía a lo que posiblemente se refería, así que frunció el ceño agarrando con fuerza de la chaqueta dorada del animatronic.—Ya he escuchado esto antes. Timothy es Freddy y todas esas babosadas. Él lo negó.

—Miente. —Sonrió el rubio.—De seguro ha de haberse asqueado de tu ser. Pobrecita Lyn~, el amor de su vida ya no siente nada por ella.—Se burló con un tono de falsa lástima, ampliando su sonrisa al ver la cara de tristeza que tenía la guardia.

—"Así que... Por eso fue que mentía.."

Apretó el agarre que poseía con el Rubio y comenzó a empejarlo de la esquina del carrito. StringTrap comprendiendo su plan, forcejeando con ella pra la liberación. Maldita sea, fue lo que él pensó.

—"Si él ya no me quiere aquí... Y-Ya no vale quedarme aquí. Si Vicent cae, caeré junto con él"

Empujó al rubio con fuerza, logrando sacarlo del carrito de Golden Freddy y Lynda trató de recuperar su equilibrio, sólo para reclamar por si salía con vida. Fueron varios segundos de una veloz bajada de su intento, pero a tres cuartos de aquella rampa no pudo. No lo consiguió, su cuerpo desplomándose hacia el suelo a una distancia mucho más baja que la de Vicent, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarla si se diese un golpe con la tierra misma.

Justo en los últimos segundos se dio cuenta de que, posiblemente todo hubiese sido una mentira de StringTrap y que quizás, Freddy tan sólo fuese una simple escencia. Sabía que, quizás el que muriese así había sido planeado por el rubio al subirse por la montaña rusa. Pensó en muchas cosas, todas defendiendo lo que le había dicho Freddy Fazbear. Le asustaba que, fuese razón lo que Vicent le había dicho y que lo hubiese ocultado porque no la quería. Prefería pensar que él no era Timothy.  
Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

Gracias a los cielos, el brincolín enorme colocado al lado de la montaña rusa absorbió el impacto, dejándola atontada y mareada, pero aún consciente.  
—¡Señorita Lynda! ¡Señorita Lynda, despierte! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

Lynda cayó inconsciente. Esperaba esta vez no tener pesadillas inconscientemente.

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

—"Murtons...Murtons..."

—"Ah...¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Lynda giraba su mirada de un lado a otro, se encontraba en medio de una neblina y sentía mucho frío. Por un momento creyó haber muerto, y se alegró porque estaba en algo más parecido al cielo que al infierno. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta que no estaba precisamente en el limbo, si no en otro de sus sueños.

—"Tienes que escucharme, humana"

Giraba hacia todas direcciones en busca de aquella voz, no entendía nada en absoluto.—"¿A-ayudarte...? ¿¡Quién eres?! ¿Qué paso...con Vincent?"

—"El golpe que le has propiciado logró separar mi conciencia de él por unos instantes. Ahora mismo solo existo en tu cabeza."

Seguía sin ver al dueño de aquella voz.—"¿Qué? ¿¡Quién mierda eres tú?!"

—"SpringTrap."—Murmuró.—"El verdadero SpringTrap. El que existía antes de que el maldito asesino se apoderara de mi cuerpo."

—"¿Tú...fuiste el que me pidió ayuda la primera vez que nos vimos?"—Musitó. Atando cabos.—"¿Porqué no puedes tomar de nuevo el control de tu traje?"

Un breve silencio se hizo presente.—"Es...complicado. Lo que importa ahora es que el hombre morado ha sobrevivido a la caída. Y planea hacer algo terrible esta misma tarde en el parque."

—"¿¡QUÉ?! ¡Es imposible que haya sobrevivido! ¡Lo vi caer! ¡Yo lo eliminé!"

—"Silencio, guardia. Escúchame atentamente, no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que se de cuenta que estoy aquí. Ahora mismo el posee mucho poder, más que las habilidades que poseía en su limitante ser mortal, y como todo buen psicópata, usara esa fuerza para acabar con todos los que lo condenaron."

La neblina comenzaba a desaparecer, Lynda sabía que estaba despertando.—"¿¡Qué se supone que haga para detenerlo de una vez por todas?!"

—"Tus amigos, Murtons. Ellos son la clave. Timothy tenía razón, no puedes hacer esto tú sola. Confía de nuevo en ellos, y no dejes que Vincent haga más daño del que ya causó."

—"Yo..."

—"Más te vale ser astuta, humana."

Con esa última frase retumbando en sus oídos, la chica abrió los ojos en una cama, dentro de un cuarto blanco. Con una máquina que tomaba su pulso a un lado de ella. En resumen: un hospital. Intentó incorporarse, dándose cuenta que había un hombre de mediana edad mirándola preocupado.

Lo reconoció enseguida.—¿Señor Schmidt?

—Lynda, despertaste. Gracias al cielo.—Dijo aliviado.—Cuando te encontramos temimos lo peor.

Murtons tosió un poco.—¿Cómo supo en dónde estaba?

—Chris recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido a las cinco de la mañana. Decía algo de ir al parque de inmediato porque la guardia estaba en problemas.—Explicó, algo confundido.—No tengo idea de cómo, pero cuando me llamó para explicarme el asunto, acudimos de inmediato a Freddy's Land...y te encontramos moribunda en el brincolín debajo de la montaña rusa.

Se tocó la cabeza, la cual al parecer llevaba vendada.—Fue una larga noche...gracias por traerme aquí.

Le sonrió, pero en seguida borró el gesto.—Hay algo más...—Suspiró.—Había un mensaje escrito con lo que parecía ser sangre en la entrada, "No puedes salvarlos", ¿tiene idea de lo que significa?

La chica prefirió mentir, aún no estaba segura de involucrar más gente en sus problemas.—No, señor, no tengo idea.—Trató de decirlo lo más segura posible, pero Mike pudo percatarse que estaba mintiendo.—Le avisaré si me entero de algo.

Aún así, el gerente prefirió seguir como si nada.—De acuerdo, Murtons. La veré luego en ese caso.

Y tras salir el ex-guardia de la habitación, Lynda acabó con más preguntas que respuestas en la cabeza. ¿Quién le había avisado a Chris de su paradero? ¿Cómo es que SpringTrap podía contactar con ella? ¿Cómo pudo Vincent haber sobrevivido? ¿Qué significaba eso de no poder salvarlos?

Aunque, la duda que más la asustaba y por la que esperaba darse de alta rápido para regresar a Freddy's Land era: ¿Qué planeaba hacer Vincent esa tarde en el parque?

 _ **~O~O~O~**_

" —Timothy, ¿Por qué el mundo es cruel?"  
" —El mundo no es cruel, Lynda. Sólo hay gente cruel."  
" —Entonces, ¿Por qué hay gente cruel?"  
" —No lo sé...supongo que, sólo es gente que espera también ser salvada."

Cuando llegó a Freddy's Land después de haberle dado de alta, eran las 3:37 de la tarde. Después de una ducha en su casa y llevar una pistola como nueva arma -mientras encontraba de vuelta su confiable bate. No era muy buena con armas de fuego-, se dirigía frente a la entrada con decisión. Había mucha clientela y, Lynda veía con precausión toda las escenas de las familias y parejas en el establecimiento.

Se sentía devastada. Ahora sabía la verdad. Lo que StringTrap y Vicent habían dicho habían conectado entre sí. Sabía que Timothy le debía muchas explicaciones. Sabía que debía hablar seriamente con él para decidir si podía tratar de volver a llegar hacia su corazón como en la infancia o dejar simplemente sus ilusiones atrás. Tendría que explicarle sus sentimientos, su furia, su tristeza... Su decepción. Su ilusión.

Ella aún lo quería. Y StringTrap había dicho que debía confiar en ellos.

Pasaba lentamente por los lugares, y se detuvo al ver a un BB, que le miró con inmensa alegría, posiblemente por seguir viva. Ella le saludó con la mano y siguió caminando.

Miró la casa de los espejos y el "Cerrado por reparación". Pobre de los espejos rotos, pensó Lynda.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia Show Stage 1, donde los cuatro animatronics daban su show hacia los niños. La guardia notó a los robots decaídos, y los ojos de ellos sumidos en la preocupación. Y los ojos de Freddy que profesaban culpa y tristeza, justo la vez cuando había intentado confesarle algo. Lynda cayó en cuenta de que quizás esa vez había estado a punto de decirle aquella verdad. Pero no debía basar todo en un quizás. Además, buscar al rubio era primero.

Saludó con su mano a los animatronics antes de seguir buscando rastro de StringTrap, ignorando que uno de los Old había visto a la supuesta muerta Lynda Murtons.

La guardia caminaba por el parque mirando atenta a todo lo que pudiese apuntar un indicio del conejo amarillento. Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando una mano la agarró del brazo y la empujó a una cabina de fotografía que había al lado de ella.

—¿¡Pero qué mier-—No acabó su frase, cuando notó entrar a la misma cabina al individuo que la había empujado.—¿G-Golden?—El rubio la miró serio, muy similar a la inexpresión que Freddy mostraba cuando quería ocultar sus emociones.—¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó, extrañada por su raro comportamiento.

El robot cruzó los brazos.—Te creí muerta, Lynda Murtons.—La chica soltó un "¿Qué...?", sorprendida por tales palabras.—Marion y yo te vimos caer de esa montaña rusa, supusimos que no sobrevivirías. Yo estaba seguro de que moriste por la caída.

—Había un trampolín debajo, ¿qué no lo viste?—Preguntó, viendo que pasó ese detalle por alto.

Negó con la cabeza.—Esa escena nos tomó tan de repente que no nos percatamos. Además de que vimos tu caída desde un ángulo que el inflable no era visible.

Lynda cayó en cuenta de algo esencial.—¡E-espera un segundo! Eso quiere decir...

—Que le dijimos a todos que habías muerto, sí.—Contestó, sereno.—Yo tuve el honor, de hecho. Créeme que no es fácil parar una pelea entre idiotas e idiotas 2.0 para decir que mientras ellos perdían su tiempo la guardia había tenido una caída de doscientos metros.

Murtons se sentó en el banquillo de la cabina que tenía a sus espaldas, atónita.—Increíble...—Sonrió con nerviosismo.—Esto parece una broma.—Lynda rebobinó su encuentro con Mike Schmidt—Un segundo...si todos me dieron por muerta, ¿quién mandó el mensaje entonces?

Golden alzó una ceja.—¿Mensaje?—Repitió, confundido.— No sé de qué hablas, como yo fui con los demás, Marion fue la única que tuvo tiempo de acercarse a ti antes que los otros dos humanos llegaran. El resto solo vimos que te cargaban para subirte a esa cosa que llaman ambulancia, supusimos que era tu cadáver.

"Así que la Marioneta lo hizo...", pensó, aún más confundida. Como siempre, a cada respuesta que encontraba surgían más y más preguntas. Aunque no comprendía porque si Puppet sabía que ella había sobrevivido, le ocultó la verdad a los demás; tendría que preguntárselo después.  
Por ahora tendría que desmentir su 'supuesta muerte'.—Gracias, Golden. A pesar que hayamos empezado mal, con una paliza mutua a decir verdad, te agradezco que me hayas informado de esto.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.—Como sea, Murtons. No me da ni me quita nada mantenerte al tanto.—Abrió la cortina de la cabina.—Además, lo hice por mi hermano. No tienes ni la menor idea de como se puso ayer cuando se lo dije.—Se giró para mirarla.—Aún te ama Lynda, y creo que eso ya nos lo dejó en claro a todos.

Golden salió, dejándola sentada en el banquillo con las manos apoyadas en su cabeza. Murtons tenía muchas cosas encima, comenzando por Vincent y terminando por Timothy.

O Freddy.

O la esencia de Timothy.

Sacudió la cabeza, nada ganaría torturándose de esa manera. Ya tenía nuevos planes en mente, y estos incluían hablar con los Old para arreglar el enredo provocado la noche anterior.

Esperaba tener el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **Esta historia ya está más que avanzada, ya se aproxima el clímax en donde descubrirán más de un secreto que desde el principio Karo y yo hemos procurado mantenerlos como nuestro A's bajo la manga.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, algo que me súper interesa, ¿qué les ha parecido el "Sister Location"? A mí parecer, ya hacía falta más figuras femeninas en el mundo de Fnaf xD (sin ofender, Chica, Mangle, Puppet maybe (?) ) Aunque me dejaron con la súper duda de si Baby era un personaje bueno, malo o neutral ._ . Típico de Scott, dejarnos con más dudas que respuestas luego del estreno de un juego xD Cuéntenme que opinan ustedes.**_

 _ **Como siempre, un cordial saludo y nos seguimos leyendo~**_

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	17. Capítulo 17

**_¡Oh~! ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin nos aproximamos a la mejor parte del fic! Que es cuando los Old! Animatronics se pondrán en contra de Lynda..._**

 ** _Sí, suena un poco cruel, pero esperaba llegar a esta parte xD Me encanta el angst en mis historias. Y pues, Karo hizo un gran trabajo narrando la idea junto conmigo, porque les aseguro, quedarán encantados con la ruta que tomará la historia a partir de ahora._**

 ** _A los hermosos comentarios del cap anterior, abajito les tengo su testamento en su honor e._**

 ** _Y pues, a los seguidores del fic en general, sólo queda decir, ¡que disfruten del cap!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

6:50 PM y Lynda no había visto rastro alguno de Vicent, pero eso no quitaba el estado de alerta que tenía la guardia. El Show de los Old había terminado, lo que significaba que era el turno de los 2.0 de brillar. Lo que quería decir que eran veinte minutos libres de los 1.0, las cortinas de Show Stage 1 cerradas demostrándolo.

No sabía si era buena idea ir a irrumpir en el descanso de los Old. Pero, tenía que hablar con Freddy. Tenía que hablar con Bonnie, Chica y Foxy. Tenía que establecer confianza para poder luchar contra Vicent. Después tendría una profunda charla con el Fazbear 1.0. Y después...

¿Después? No lo sabía.

Nerviosa y con sudor perlando de manera fina su frunte, Lynda sonrió de manera nerviosa antes de tocar la puerta trasera de Show Stage 1 varias veces, golpeándola con los nudillos de su mano derecha.  
Oyó un "¡Ya voy!" que sonaba a Foxy y pasos veloces dirigirse hacia ella, cada vez más y más fuertes y, momentos después la puerta se abrió, revelando a un atónito pirata pelirrojo, que miraba a la chica de arriba hacia abajo, como comprobando que no fuese una ilusión.

—¿Marinera?

Se sintió aún más nerviosa, sin saber realmente por qué. Se limitó a suspirar de manera alegre, tratando de relajar sus nervios. El pirata la miraba aún con sorpresa, tratando de asimilar a la guardia frente a él.

—Soy yo, Fox~.

—¡Estás viva! ¡Estás viva, marinera!

El pirata encerró a la castaña entre sus brazos, alzándola en el aire, dando vueltas con ella. Lynda rió alegre, correspondiendo el abrazo. Fueron momentos alegres, ambos riendo felices. Humano y robot riendo alegres. Murtons había olvidado incluso a StringTrap, y del ataque posiblemente a realizar en cualquier momento.

—¡Creí que estabas muerta, marinera! Y que la figura que había visto en Show Stage era una ilusión.—Foxy dejó a la chica gentilmente en el suelo y deshizo el abrazo.—¡Los demás estarán muy felices al verla!

—¡Foxy, espe-!

Muy tarde, el zorro ya había jalado a la chica al interior del Show Stage, donde tres Old estaban afinando sus instrumentos. El primero en voltear fue Bonnie, quien ya estaba a punto de gritarle al pirata.

—¡Foxy! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que-? ¿Lynda?

Jamás había recibido miradas tan sorprendidas toda la vida.

 ** _~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~_**

—Debiste haberme dicho que ella había sobrevivido...

Puppet ignoró el notable tono de reclamo en la voz de Golden Freddy, mientras peinaba gentilmente el cabello de Balloon Boy, el chico jugando con un pequeño juguete de un globo aerostático entre sus manos.  
Sin dejar de cepillar, contestó.—Era necesario, Goldie. A lo mejor ahora no lo ves así pero pronto te darás cuenta que si lo era.

El dorado gruñó.—En verdad que muchas veces no entiendo tus acciones, Marion. ¿Valió la pena todo esto por lo que sea que hayas tenido en mente? ¿Viste la cara de los Old,...la de Freddy?

Continuó con su labor, tranquila.—Sí, la vi. Así como puedo imaginarme su expresión ahora que compruebe que está viva.—Miró al rubio a los ojos.—Ahora estoy segura que van a dejarse de excusas y confiarán plenamente en lo que dicen.

—Todo esto...—Murmuró un tanto confundido.—¿Les servirá para unirse más en contra de Vincent?

La marioneta cesó el cepillado.—No pueden quedar mentiras entre ellos, Golden. Ya no más. Ahora que sabemos la verdadera identidad de SpringTrap, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para detenerlo.

El dorado dirigió su vista hacia el Show Stage 1, donde habían visto a Murtons meterse minutos antes. Suspiró, esperaba que aquello le hubiese servido a la guardia y a los Old para despejar toda duda entre ellos.—Solo espero que ahora Lyn esté dispuesta a aceptar la ayuda de Timothy y mis amigos.

Puppet y BB miraron al rubio sorprendidos. Habían sido años sin oírlo hablar de esa forma, sin oírlo dirigirse a los Old y a la guardia de esa manera. A la manera de James Wilson.

 ** _~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~_**

Murtons no sabía bien como actuar frente a una Chica al borde de las lágrimas, un Bonnie en estado de Shock, y un Freddy...con la mirada perdida en la nada.

—¡Lynda!—Exclamó por fin la rubia, yendo corriendo hacia ella y estrechándola en un cálido abrazo.

Murtons correspondió dubitativa, no acostumbrada a tan eufórico afecto.—T-también me da gusto verte, Sam.

La rubia se separó de ella, sorprendida.—¿Cómo me...?

—Eso no importa ahora.—Cortó, mientras trataba de juntar la mayor seguridad posible.—Lo importante es que, necesito de su ayuda.

Bonnie asintió, por primera vez en su vida mostrando una sonrisa sincera a la joven.—Por supuesto, Lynda. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

Murtons correspondió la sonrisa, feliz porque "Oliver", ya no se mostrara tan a la defensiva con ella. Y giró su vista hacia Freddy, quien se había parado para quedar a poca distancia de ella. Mirándola con los ojos temblorosos, aunque la expresión igual de muda, como si no pudiese creer que ella estuviera ahí.

La guardia se permitió dejar escapar un par de lágrimas.—T-tenías razón, Freddy...casi muero ahí arriba y fue por haber sido tan cabezota...—Rió nerviosa.—D-dijiste que no podría con esto sola y no quise creerte...—Inhaló aire para tranquilizarse, le sonrió amistosa.—Pero ahora, lo veo claro. Sé que nos necesitamos unos a otros, sé que juntos podremos acabar con Vincent de una vez por todas.

—Marinera...—El pelirrojo la miró, conmovido por sus palabras.—Tiene razón.

Lynda le sonrió al pirata, y regresó su vista al cantante castaño.—Y también sé, que aunque para ti yo no signifique lo más mínimo, aún así pienso ayudarte. Aún así pienso volver a jugarme el cuello por ti, por todos uste-  
Sin que ella lo viniese venir, Fazbear la jaló para sí plantando un cálido y emotivo beso en los labios, que cortó de forma brusca su discurso y todo ruido en la habitación. Cuando se separó, la miraba fijamente a los ojos, un tanto sonrojado, pero muy poco a comparación del tomate que estaba hecho Murtons.

—Tampoco seguiremos guardándote secretos, Lyn...—Murmuró. Besando de forma tierna su frente.—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Y esa última pregunta, fue todo lo que bastó para romper las mil y una dudas que tenía Lynda con respecto a Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy y Golden. No era necesario decirlo en voz alta para confirmarlo: aquellos eran sus amigos. Y si Timothy había querido ocultarlo, habrá tenido sus razones.

Tal vez debería fingir su muerte más seguido...

Aquello había servido para que Freddy recapacitara. Pero más que nada, para que ella misma también lo hiciera. Con cinco mentes pensando en lugar de una, muy pronto darían con el paradero y las intenciones macabras de Vincent.

No había tiempo que perder, manos a la obra.

 ** _~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~_**

Una sonrisa era visible en la cara de Lynda Murtons, quien limpiaba las lágrimas que descendían de su rostro usando la bufanda verde que portaba elegantemente su cuello. Suspiró bastante cansada, tantas emociones le habían hecho mierda su cuerpo de manera emocional. La tristeza del asesinato de sus amigos presentes no se comparaba con la alegría de tenerlos de nuevo, enfrente de ella.

Miró de nuevo a los animatrónicos. Chica -o Samy- lucía una leve risilla, sus orbes violáceos brillantes de felicidad. Tenía una mano a la altura del pecho mientras que la otra estaba ocupada en su famoso pañuelo, jugueteando con él.

Bonnie también lucía alegre, aún sin ya sonreír su aura estaba luciendo feliz. Tocaba tonadas bajas y veloces con su guitarra roja, sonando como un guitarrista profesional. Oliver siempre había querido tocar la guitarra, y le alegraba a la guardia que de alguna manera u otra, hubiese cumplido su sueño.

Foxy. Heh, el pelirrojo danzaba alegre de un lado a otro, en un típico baile de piratas. Félix debía estar alegre porque al menos había conseguido renacer en el pirata.

Y por último, Timothy. Con ambos brazos ciñendo la delgada más resistente cintura de la guardia, Freddy estaba ocupado acurrucando a la guardia en su cuerpo. Con su cabello castaño despeinado de manera rebelde y sus orbes océano radiantes, Freddy era casi la imagen física de Timothy. No. Freddy era Timothy y era lo que le importaba. Su Timothy.

Dedicándole un suave y corto beso en la mejilla al castaño orejas de oso, Lynda salió de Show Stage 1, dispuesta a dejar a los Old continuar con su acto. Bendijo a Marionette por haber resucitado a sus amigos y todavía no novio y a Fritz por haber hecho posible -junto a los que hicieron esto y las empresas que ayudaron- aquel parque de atracciones.

Bendito fuera Freddy's Land.

 ** _~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~_**

Habiendo pasado ya 19 minutos del descanso fue cuando la guardia salió de Show Stage, con la promesa de buscar a StringTrap y refugiarse junto a los Old por si lo encontrase en su campo de visión. Pensó en ver a Toy, pero desechar la idea le parecía lo adecuado. Frederick iría a verla después, ¿no?

Por lo que decidió continuar con lo suyo, con pistola en su bolsillo y un poco de entrenamiento cortesía del "deseo" que le pidió a Shen Long usando siete naranjas como esferas de dragón y horas jugando Halo 3.  
Siguió dando paseos por el lugar, notando la gente ir y venir de manera apurada, como si estuvieran evacuando el parque de atracciones. Lynda sabía de antemano que lo más posible era que fuese obra de Vicent. Como si provocando la evacuación sería más sencillo encontrar a Lynda y acabarla.

Revisó la hora en su reloj. 7:29 PM. Freddy's Land estaba absolutamente solo y ya comenzaba a oscurecer. ¿Se había perdido de algo? ¿Por qué Mike no le habría dicho algo sobre eso? ¿O acaso no sabía sobre el cierre temprano él tampoco?

Detuvo sus pasos a pocos metros de las Tazas locas cuando vio unos orbes grises y una cabellera rubia pertenecientes a la misma persona sentada junto al mueble que contraba la atracción. StringTrap. Y no lucía nada feliz. Regresándose sobre sus pasos, Lynda se regresó al Show Stage 1 a la velocidad del rayo, decidida a avisar a los Old sobre el extraño acontecimiento. Y quizás del rubio asesino que había hecho aparición. No miró atrás para volver a ver esos orbes opacos sedientos de sangre. De su sangre.

A pocos metros del Stage, se sorprendió al ver a los Old, los Toy, Marionette, Balloon Boy y Golden Freddy conversando, al parecer extrañados del cierre temprano. Al parecer ellos no sabían del cierre temprano. Posiblemente significaba que Freddy's Land debía haber cerrado a las 11:50 PM, como siempre.

"¿Me habré perdido de algo?" Se preguntó la chica confusa, deteniéndose exactamente a dos metros de la escena. Marion hablaba de manera civilizada algo sobre mantener la calma, Old, Toys y los otros dos en silencio escuchándola.

—No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero acabo de ver a StringTrap en las Tazas Locas.—Fue la simple y sencilla frase de Murtons que llamó la atención.

¿Era momento de entrar en pánico?

Frederick le sonrió a Murtons apenas la vio, al parecer ya enterado de su resurrección. La castaña le correspondió rápidamente el gesto, y volvió su vista firme hacia la multitud de robots. El silencio reinaba hasta que cierta animatrónica humanizada bien moldeada lo rompió.

—¡Ese tipo va a venir por todos nosotros!—Estalló Toy Chica, asustada.—¡No puedo morir por una estupidez como esta!

—¡Esto no es una estupidez!—Contrarrestó Bonnie.—¡Se trata del hombre que causó la caída de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza! ¡Nosotros y ustedes de por medio!

Golden gruñó.—Podrían comenzar a calmarse e idear un plan, ¿no creen?

Los 1.0 y los 2.0 hicieron caso a las palabras del imponente Golden Freddy. Que aunque calmadas, llevaban implícito que si alguien no las obedecía se aproximaría un infinito dolor a su vida.  
Freddy se colocó discretamente al lado de Lynda, al ver que su versión Toy no paraba de mirarla desde que ella había llegado.—¿Tienes algo en mente, Lyn?

—A decir verdad, no mucho...—Contestó, sincera.—Solo que, de alguna manera, el verdadero SpringTrap sigue ahí, dentro de Vincent. Y si tuviese que idear un plan A, sería ayudar a Spring a retomar el control de su cuerpo.

Toy Bonnie, que aún no estaba del todo de parte de Murtons y los Old, resopló con burla.—¿Pretendes que arriesguemos todo por una estúpida teoría que tú tienes? Nosotros ni siquiera conocemos a ese tipo que tú dices.

—Pero nosotros sí.—Se adelantó Puppet, hablando en nombre de ella y Golden.—Y pienso que Lynda podría estar en lo correcto. Si Springy está ahí, en alguna parte, podríamos hacerlo regresar para expulsar a Vincent.  
Fazbear 1.0 sonrió de lado.—Que no se diga más, vamos a por él.

 ** _~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~_**

Confiados en que ahora serían doce contra uno, los robots procedieron a dirigirse al lugar donde la guardia había señalado ver al rubio. Sin embargo, a medio camino, los Toy, Puppet, Golden y Balloon Boy se frenaron de la nada.

El cantante de los Old los miró extrañado.—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porqué se detienen?

Y tan extraño como habían parado, comenzaron a agarrarse la cabeza con las manos como tratando de contener una terrible jaqueca.  
Lynda tuvo un mal presentimiento.—Freddy, algo no anda bien aquí...

Los susodichos cesaron el movimiento, sus ojos cambiando a una rara tonalidad roja escarlata muy obscura, casi rozando el negro. Mirándolos fijamente con el ceño fruncido, como si no reconocieran que hace apenas unos minutos se dirigían a detener al hombre morado.

—Camaradas, Marinera, no sé que rayos sucedió aquí pero...¡corran!

Haciendo caso al grito de advertencia del pelirrojo, los Old y Murtons comenzaron a correr. El resto siguiéndoles con la misma acción desde atrás.

—¡¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?! ¡¿Porqué nos atacan?!—Gritó Bonnie, enfadado y sintiéndose totalmente perdido.

Chica negó con la cabeza sin detener sus pasos.—No lo sé, pero tengo la sospecha que hay alguien más que está ayudando a Vincent.

La animatrónica no podía saber lo cerca que había estado con aquella deducción. Pues en ese mismo instante, unas manos enguantadas se movían por la sala de controles inalámbrica del sistema funcional los robots. El panel de control que el hombre tenía frente a él, señalaba que la inteligencia artificial de algunos de ellos había sido brutalmente modificada.

Con un IA alterado y un nivel de agresión por los cielos en la mayoría de las atracciones de Freddy's Land, la balanza parecía inclinarse otra vez al favor del hombre morado. El cómplice de Vincent permaneció en el cuarto de controles después de dicho acto, aún no pensaba cambiar en IA de los demás Old...pero pronto sería.

Tendría que esperar a que el rubio diera la señal, y entonces Freddy y los demás también se pondrían en contra de la guardia. En el momento que ella menos se lo esperase...

Era oficial, Vincent era un genio de los planes más maquiavélicos y crueles.

—¡Sigan corriendo!

Los Old seguían en su camino en busca de perder a los de Inteligencia alterada y, Murtons cansada, notó a los Toy irse acercando a los Old. No tenía otra opción. Tendría que arreglar a los demás después.  
Aún corriendo, Lynda sacó su pequeña Magnum de su bolsillo y con una agilidad que consideraba imposible, cargó su arma de sus quince balas y le disparó a Toy Freddy en el vientre, haciendo que tropezara y detuviese sus pasos. Los demás pasaron al castaño claro de lado, como si fuese basura.

—No miren atrás y sigan corriendo.—La guardia le avisó a los Old, los cuatro obedeciendo sin chistar ni un poco.—¡Ya, ya, ya!

Sus balas siguieron dando a los atacantes. BB, BonBon, Mangle, Chirp y Marion. Ninguna dado en un punto vital, simplemente en lugares que imposibilitarían la muerte u moverse. Lynda miró con dolor a Golden, que era el único que seguía persiguiéndolo. Le dolería hacer eso. Se disculparía con el rubio después.

Acertó en la entrepierna, Golden Freddy -James para Lynda- tropezando también, siguiendo el mismo destino que los demás. La castaña juró ver los orbes del oso dorado volverse normales por un segundo, pero la distracción causada con un tropiezo con una hamburguesa en el suelo le distrajo, dándose de bruces con el suelo.

—¿Lyn? ¿Te hiciste daño?

La chica ahogó un gruñido de dolor, reconociendo la voz como la de Freddy.—E-Estoy bien Timmy. —Se puso de pie, sin molestarse en correr. Ya no había nadie que los perseguía. Aseguró la pistola entre sus manos.—Ya sólo nos falta... encontrar a StringTrap...

—Vaya astucia.—La voz perteneciente al rubio le alteró los nervios a los cinco.—Jamás te creí capaz de herir a tus aliados. —Y el conejo dorado hizo aparición enfrente de los Old. —Me sorprende de ti, Lynda Murtons. Y me sorprende que ustedes enserio crean que pueden detenerme. Que tú, mocosa, creas que puedas detenerme.

StringTrap chasqueó los dedos. Era la señal.

* * *

 ** _Sip, se aproxima algo grande..._**

 ** _Ahora sí, mis beshos comentarios:_**

 ** _frank74:_** _Frank, antes que nada, que gusto volver a verte por mis historias. Es increíble que aún después de tanto tiempo sigas acordándote de mí y se aprecia mucho. Continuando, agradezco tus observaciones, es bueno ver que te tomes la molestia de ser minucioso con la historia y percatarte de todo tipo de detalle, como escritora, un lector observador es el mejor regalo ;) Ojalá este cap también te haya gustado, un fuerte abrazo._

 __ __ _¡Vaya! Nunca nadie me había mencionado la idea de meter a los hijos de los personajes en un fic en los comentarios, tomaré nota. Aunque supongo que para otra historia, porque esta ya está escrita hasta su final. Aún así, gracias por los aportes. Aunque una cosa es segura, Jeremy está a punto de aparecer, y no sólo eso, tendrá un papel clave en el desarrollo de la trama. Y sí, seguirá teniendo su hermosa cabellera rubia (?) ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Mora:** Fiel como siempre, o como diría mi madre, lento pero seguro jajaja Es bueno verte por aquí aún a estas alturas, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia amiga. Y así sea de vez en cuando, tu reconocimiento en el fic siempre alegra, besos._

 _ **Kyoko 34:** Sip, el humor es algo que este fic no abandona ni abandonará. Karo hizo un gran trabajo por mantener las risas aseguradas y yo por mi parte, ahí le voy pero creo que también aporté jajaja Gracias por el comentario, saludos._

 ** _¡See you later! ¡Nos leemos pronto!_**

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	18. Capítulo 18

**_Madre mía, justo cuando creía este fandom en el olvido, me enamoro por completo del Sister Location. A propósito, tengo pensado escribir un One-shot de esta saga. ¿Soy la única que shipea a Baby con Funtime Freddy? Espero que no xD Porque tengo pensado escribir sobre ellos e._**

 ** _Bueno, bueno, bueno. Al fic que nos interesa. En este cap, se comienza a retratar ya los capítulos finales de la historia. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Pareciera ayer cuando Karo y yo lo comenzamos a escribir, y hoy por hoy ya está en semejante punto. Espero que nos sigan acompañando ;)_**

 ** _¡Vamos ahí!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Los Old se quedaron de repente simultáneamente quietos.

—Maldita sea...—Masculló Lynda, sabiendo lo que vendría después.—¡No vas a salirte con la tuya, Vincent! ¡Entérate de una vez!  
El dolor de cabeza, se quedaba sin tiempo.

—L-Lyn...—Murmuró Freddy, tratando de controlarse.—S-sal d-de aquí, ahora...

El hombre de orejas de conejo rió como maniático.—Te equivocas Murtons, como siempre. Yo gano, tú pierdes. Como siempre ha sido, ¡como siempre debió haber sido!  
Los Old detuvieron su agitación, cerraron los ojos un momento, y al abrirlos, tenían esa tonalidad rojo obscuro en la mirada.

—Ay, no...

Lynda comenzó a retroceder, mientras ellos se acercaban a paso lento, Freddy encabezándolos. Alzó su pistola, dispuesto a disparar, las manos le temblaban. Ni en sus peores pesadillas, ni en sus más obscuros deseos, se imaginó apuntándole con una pistola a Timothy Wilson.

SpringTrap rió de nuevo.—¡Adelante, mocosa, ¿qué esperas?! ¡Dale una buena dosis de plomo a tu queridísimo novio!—Escupió con ironía.

La chica maldijo, por milésima vez, al hombre morado. Pero tenía razón, no podía hacerlo. No podía hacerle daño a Timothy, por mínimo que fuera. Lo cual sería un problema considerando que ahora quería matarla. Debía buscar otra escapatoria. Tenía que haber otra salida.

 ** _~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~_**

Un rayo. Que le partiese un rayo.

Odiaba retroceder. Odiaba escapar. Pero no podía hacer nada más.

Su cuerpo le exigía descanso. Pero su mente no estaba de acuerdo y sus piernas iban a máxima capacidad, la adrenalina ayudándole a correr lo suficientemente rápido como para ir dejándolos atrás. Estaba segura de que había roto el récord mundial de velocidad.

No era capaz de herir a sus amigos, por lo que había huido. Y gracias al cielo su velocidad era lo suficiente como para haberlos perdido de vista. ¿Qué fue lo primero que hizo la valiente y super poderosa Lynda Murtons? Ponerse en posición fetal y echarse a llorar.

No podrían culparla, cualquiera podría echarse a llorar en esa situación. Sus amigos queriendo matarla, el amor de su infancia queriendo matarla y el hombre que arruinó su vida... queriendo venderle pistaches -¡No, pendeja! Se supone que también quiere matarla.

Tranquilizó sus llantos cuando vio una sombra humana a varios metros de ahí, en la pequeña cabina junto al Carrusel junto a Eletric Room. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Control Room, o Control Área, no lo recordaba. Aquella sombra bien protegida por la ventana blindada, pero bastante divisible.

Recordó a Chica mencionar a un cómplice y la mirada de Murtons se endureció, cargando de munición su pistola, dispuesta a matar al hijo de perra que le había hecho huir de la gente que le importaba.

Corriendo como rayo, se escabulló sin ser vista por la sombra y lo único que el cómplice escuchó fue la única entrada y salida de aquél pequeño cuarto que controlaba la IA de los animatronics abrirse, cerrarse y el pestillo de seguridad ser activado.

—¿Vicent? ¿Tan rápido mataste a-?

Calló al ver una pistola apuntarle de manera fría a un metro de distancia. Frunció el ceño al ver a la no tan mocosa enfrente de sí.

La guardia lo miró directa, iría al grano.—¿Quién rayos eres y qué es lo que haces ayudando a Vincent?

El hombre era castaño obscuro, ojos de igual tonalidad, aparentaba una edad similar a la de Fritz y llevaba anteojos. Tan solo esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado ante la pregunta de la menor.—Es un gusto conocerla al fin, señorita Murtons.

—Fuera de cordialidades, responde.—Repitió sin chistar. Aquel sujeto que había osado poner a Timothy y sus amigos en su contra la pagaría caro.  
Rodó los ojos con fastidio.—Veo que la paciencia no es uno de tus dotes.

Lynda se cansaba de esperar la respuesta, por lo que, acercando aún más el arma a su cabeza, lo fulminó con la mirada.—Dime. Quien. Mierda. Eres.

—Scott.—Dijo con simpleza. No mostrándose en lo más mínimo intimidado por la pistola frente a él.—Aunque la gente solía llamarme "el chico del teléfono" cuando trabajaba para la cadena de Fazbear Entertainment.

Murtons se sorprendió, mucho a decir verdad. Si sus palabras eran ciertas, "Scott" era el nombre de uno de los guardias de seguridad en la ya desaparecida Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Lo sabía porque recordaba una nota en el periódico que decía que este había desaparecido en horario de trabajo, presumiblemente muerto.  
Tal revelación hizo que sus manos tambalearan un poco.—C-creí que tú...

—¿Había muerto? Sí, muchos lo creyeron.—Scott ahogó una risa.—Pero a los medios les gusta parlotear. Es muy fácil fingir tu propia muerte cuando se trabaja en un lugar donde animatrónicos asesinos están siempre al acecho, ¿no crees?

Y de nuevo el dilema existencial de la castaña: Cuantas más respuestas, más preguntas. Ahora sí que tenía todo un enredo de dudas en la cabeza.  
Aunque había solo un par que le interesaba responder en ese instante.—¿Porqué trabajas para él? ¿Tú también quieres matarme?

—Preferiría el término "cómplice"; trabajar para alguien es algo que dejé de hacer hace mucho tiempo.—Contestó, con el ego algo herido.—Respecto a tu segunda cuestión, a mí me da igual que vivas o mueras Murtons, eso no es relevante. Lo importante aquí es terminar con esta maldita empresa psicópata de una vez por todas.

—¡¿Trabajando con un asesino?!

—Si ese es el precio a pagar, sí. Y si matarte a ti y a todos los demás empleados también es necesario, asumiré ese costo por igual. No has trabajado aquí ni una semana, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que esta jodida cadena de "pseudo-diversión" es capaz.

Murtons apretó los dientes, furiosa.—Sé lo suficiente como para saber que ustedes tampoco están haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Matarme te coloca del lado de los buenos, eh niña?

Touché, pensó Lynda. Pero hace mucho que había dejado de creer que existían los buenos y los malos. La gente, tan solo trataba de sobrevivir por sus propios métodos. Y sabía lo suficiente de Vincent como para saber que él no era de los buenos.

Y si Scott lo ayudaba, él tampoco.

Aunque eso no explicaba porque se sentía incapaz de responder aquella pregunta.

El cómplice aprovechó aquel lapso aturdido de la chica para tomar su muñeca izquierda con la que sostenía el arma y comenzar a forcejear por el control de esta.  
Que los Old con IA alterado se aproximaran a la cabina tampoco pronosticaba un buen final.

 ** _~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~_**

Dos disparos seguidos fueron los que resonó por toda la pizzería.

Scott miró con sorpresa a la adulta guardia, antes de mirar la bala en el vientre incrustada en su propio vientre, con líquido escarlata resbalando de manera suave y lenta de su herida. La otra bala, sin embargo, pensó que había quedado en algún lugar perdido, pero miró con algo parecido a la compensación al ver la bota de la chica agujerada, producto de la otra bala de plomo.

Murtons ahogó cualquier sonido que tenía que ver con dolor, antes de apartarse del hombre de teléfono con su pistola y apuntarle a la cabeza.

—No sé por qué haces esto.—Murtons lloriqueó algo adolorida. Su pie dolía como el infierno. Apretó el agarre con su arma. Estaba dispuesta a disparar.—Dime cómo arreglar a los robots. Ya. Ahora. En este momento.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?—Cuestionó Scott con voz serena e inexpresiva. Si estaba con miedo parecía no aparentarlo.—Tú no conoces a esos robot psicópatas.

Murtons negó con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa haciendo aparición en su rostro delicado y lleno de sangre rojiza. Sangre que no era suya.—No conozco a los Toys, ni a Marion y tampoco a Balloon Boy. Pero a los Old sí.—Suspiró, cerniendo sus dedos sobre su arma.—Y créeme, que ellos no son los psicópatas que dices.

—Voy a repetirte lo que te dije antes, niñata. Sólo llevas trabajando...

La guardia rodó los ojos.—Menos de una semana, ya lo sé.—Fue su respuesta, sus palabras siendo murmuradas.—La gente que está ahí son mis amigos, ¡los niños que Vicent asesinó son los jodidos Old que estás controlando! Así que o me dices cómo arreglar a mis amigos o te vuelo los sesos.

Scott sabía bien que terminaría muerto aún si ella no lo hacía. El plan no había salido como lo había previsto. Sin embargo, aún había una chanza...

—En el escritorio con controles, hay un botón rojo enorme.—Scott señaló débilmente al lugar donde un botón brillante rojizo se exhibía.—Reiniciará a los once robots en quince segundos.—Tosió sangre débilmente antes de caer al suelo boca arriba, sus piernas ya no pudiendo soportar su peso. Tosió una vez más.—Es como un apagado y prendido de una computadora, ya sabes...

La chica no perdió tiempo al oír la puerta ser empujada de manera salvaje. Los Old. Y parecía que podrían en pocos momentos romper la puerta. Llegó a ese escritorio de manera cojeante y presionó apenas llegando aquél botón antes de caer al suelo y ponerse en posición fetal, arrancándose la bufanda del cuello y usándola como vendaje improvisado. Le echó una mirada a Scott y lo vio inerte en el suelo. Respiraba lentamente, lo cual significaba que seguía vivo.

Cinco segundos después del pulsado del botón y con el vendaje improvisado ya puesto, la puerta fue brutalmente derrumbada, con cuatro robots mirando fijamente a una herida Murtons.

—Oh no...

Lynda sabía que, de estar con fuerzas, Scott se reiría de su situación.

 ** _~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~_**

Cada paso que Fazbear daba mirándola de forma fulminante, casi homicida, le helaban por completo la sangre. ¡No estaba funcionando! ¿El cómplice le habría mentido? No le dio tiempo para pensar en aquello, Freddy la había tomado del chaleco, y la alzó a varios centímetros del piso.

Era doloroso verle con ansias de acabar con ella.

Cerró los ojos. Sería una ironía morir a manos de la persona que le había salvado la vida. Morir en manos de la persona a quien más amaba.

—Te amo, Timothy.—Confesó al fin, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Ojalá hubiese podido hacer más.

Y como si el destino hubiese querido darle una segunda oportunidad, los Old cayeron de repente al piso. Lynda también cayó, junto al cantante castaño para ser exactos. Murtons se levantó a duras penas, a causa de la inmovilidad de su pie. Miró a sus amigos, quienes se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, producto del reinicio de su sistema. Una idea fugaz atravesó su mente: ¿qué efecto tendría reiniciar a los animatrónicos humanizados? No lo sabría, pero lo averiguaría en cuanto despertaran.

—F-felicidades i-idiota...—Murmuró el adolorido hombre a su lado.—T-tienes a t-tus tiernos amigos psicópatas de v-vuelta...

La guardia hubiese querido dejar morir ahí mismo a Scott, pero tenía que reconocer que él había tenido razón en algo: matarlo no la colocaría precisamente del lado de los buenos.

Sea cual fuera ese lado.

—¿Tienes tu móvil aquí? El mío se me cayó mientras corría...

—¿P-para qué q-quieres mi celular?

—Para llamar a una ambulancia y salvarte el trasero, imbécil, para eso.—Respondió a secas. Miró al ex-guardia sacar el objeto de su bolsillo derecho, y comenzó a marcar el número de emergencias.—En cuanto ellos vengan, yo seguiré buscando a ese bastardo. Déjame decirte de antemano que ustedes no se saldrán con la su-

Tan ocupada estaba oyendo el tono de comunicación, que no vio cuando otra persona se había colado al Control Room. Con el mismo bate que ella había utilizado la noche anterior, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tirándola al piso sin más. Ahora había cinco Old inconscientes en el piso, y una muy adolorida y moribunda humana.

Chris se sintió culpable de golpear a Murtons. En realidad, se sintió culpable de haber traicionado a su jefe y a sus compañeros. Pero él también era partidario del cierre definitivo de la cadena de Entretenimiento de Fazbear. Lo había sido desde que Scott acudió a él semanas antes con la propuesta de acabar de una vez por todas con aquellos robots maniáticos y mutiladores de empleados. Y aunque ahora pensaba que se les estaba pasando la mano con sus ideales, estaba ya demasiado metido como para echarse para atrás.

—Voy a llevarlos con Schmidt y los otros.—Le dijo a Scott refiriéndose a los inconscientes, su compañero se incorporaba con dificultad del suelo.—¿Qué pasará contigo?

—P-por mí ni te preocupes, m-me las arreglaré solo.—Dijo el castaño.—L-la bala ha entrado en vertical. D-duele, pero no me matará. E-encierra a Murtons y a estas bestias con los demás.

Chris comenzó a entender la situación.—¿Era en serio lo que decías de quemar el parque?

—C-cada palabra.—Continuó.—E-esta noche Freddy's Land arderá.—"Junto con todos los robots y empleados atados adentro", completó para sí mismo.

 ** _~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~_**

 _"—¡Huye, Lynda!"_  
 _"—Ti-Timothy... Samy y los demás están... están muertos."_  
 _"—Hazme caso y sal de esa maldita puerta. Yo te seguiré. Estaremos bien. Todavía podremos... podremos casarnos y tener niños. Vamos- ¡Waah-!"_  
 _"—¡Timothy!"_

—¿Lynda? ¿Lynda? ¡Despierta!

La mencionada entreabrió los orbes de golpe. Se encontró con Fritz y a Schmitd, que estaban inconscientes. Parecían heridos, pero no de gravedad. Buscó al propietario de la voz, y se sorprendió al ver a Frederick atado de manos y piernas con simples trapos, justo como los demás robots y humanos. El 2.0 estaba junto a una esquina de aquél pequeño cuarto, junto a los demás Toy. Marion, BB y Golden estaban en la otra esquina, amontonados como una familia feliz. Fritz y Smith estaban en la tercera esquina y ella estaba en la restante, junto a los Old, su cabeza apoyada en el regazo del Freddy 1.0 inconsciente.

Tal parecía que ella y Frederick eran los únicos conscientes en esa pequeña habitación oscura con tan sólo una puerta. Sin ventanas y ningún lugar donde pudiese colar algún rayo de luz.

—Estás despierto, Fred, ¿verdad? —Lynda preguntó, tratando de moverse de su posición embarazosa con Freddy para descubrir sus manos atadas y piernas por igual, justo como los demás.

—Así es. Y como te oí murmurar cosas supuse que estabas dormida y ya no inconsciente.—Respondió el castaño claro.—De casualidad, ¿sabes cómo llegamos aquí?

—Lo único que recuerdo fue reiniciarlos a todos y después del balazo que le pegué a Scott y tomar su teléfono para llamar a emergencias... —La mente se quedó en blanco. —No, después nada.

Toy Freddy carraspeó un poco. —¿Ahora qué hacemos para salir de aquí? No me agrada la idea de quedarme aquí toda la noche.

—... Hay que despertar a los demás.

Lynda miró a Freddy 1.0, que era el más cercano a ella. Supuso que si le llamaba con la suficiente fuerza lo reanimaría.—¡Hey, Fred! ¡Freddo! ¡Despierta!—Murtons suspiró, no estaba funcionando.

—¿L-Lyn...?

La humana sonrió aliviada, Fazbear le había escuchado.—Bienvenido de vuelta.

Frederick resopló.—Conmovedor, ahora despierten al resto.—Y el Toy prosiguió a tratar de reanimar también a sus compañeros.

—Vincent nos ha traído aquí, al parecer tenía un cómplice.—Explicó la castaña al cantante.—He reiniciado los sistemas de todos, el sujeto que ayudaba al hombre morado alteró sus IA.

—N-no puede ser...—Se horrorizó el Old.—¿Hicimos algo malo?

La guardia se sintió conmovida.—Nada que no tuviera solución. Pero ahora tienes que ayudarme a despertar a todos, tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí.

Fritz, que estaba tirado en el piso, comenzó a recobrar la conciencia por el ajetreo de la sala. Adolorido, intentó sentarse apoyándose en la pared.—Ah...¿dónde estoy?

—¡Señor Smith!—Exclamó Murtons, al ver a su jefe consciente.—Me alegra que esté bien, ¿cómo llegó aquí?

—Yo...no recuerdo muy bien...—Se explicó el mayor.—Esa cosa...el conejo...se me apareció de pronto en la oficina, diciendo algo como que hoy sería la caída definitiva de todo Freddy's.

La castaña intercambió miradas con Fazbear.—¿Caída definitiva?

—Tampoco le he entendido muy bien.—Prosiguió.—Por eso cuando desapareció, le pedí a Mike y Chris que evacuaran todo el parque de inmediato. Empleados y vendedores incluidos. Pero cuando nosotros nos disponíamos a salir...SpringTrap nos atacó...No recuerdo nada más.

—Y ahora están aquí, con nosotros.—Completó Freddy, a lo que Fritz asintió.—Lo siento, jefe.

El hombre sonrió.—No hay problema, chico. Preocúpate ahora por salir de acá.

Lynda comprendió entonces porque el cierre temprano de las instalaciones. Y también porque Mike y su jefe estaban ahí junto con ellos, ambos en un deplorable estado. Aunque...había algo que se les escapaba...

—Si después de atacarlos a usted y a Schmidt, Vincent los trajo aquí...¿en dónde está Chris?

—En frente tuyo, Murtons.

La joven giró su rostro para comprobar que, efectivamente, de la única puerta de la habitación había entrado el susodicho. Cargando entre manos una caja mediana negra de la que sobresalían un par de cables.

Ya se enterarían que lo que el joven traía agarrado, era un gran suministro de explosivo. Preparado para detonar en veinte minutos.

* * *

 ** _Chris traidor, el chico del teléfono vivo (cofcofpuntoporelnombreoriginalxDcofcof) y al parecer prontamente, el parque estallará en llamas tipo musulmán (?)_**

 ** _Sigan sintonizando para más. Y a los seguidores de Jeremy, hará su súper aparición en el siguiente capítulo, ya verán en lo que se ha convertido el muchacho dentro de esta historia je je je..._**

 ** _¡Comentarios!_**

 _ **Estefy Tsukino:** ¡Nena, siempre es un gusto leerte por aquí! Y un gusto aún mayor que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Eres de las que acompañan desde el principio y tu regreso es música angelical para mis oídos (?) ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo :D!_

 _ **Mora:** ¡Obvio! Vit rules you know girl! Tus saludos son siempre bienvenidos chica, nos seguimos leyendo._

 _ **Hideki Kagamine:** Mejor entender tarde que nunca muchacho jajaja. Y así pienso yo, que el alma del niño es varón, pero que Puppet/Marion es fémina. No sé, me acostumbré a la idea, saludos._

 _ **Linda Brisa:** Ya varios son los que me dicen que es raro tratar a Spring como un ser diferente xD Pero no te preocupes, son gustos de cada quien jeje_

 ** _Y para todos, pronto pondré el cartelito de "capítulos finales" :'v Así que se mantendrán al tanto del desenlace de esta gran historia._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en breve!_**

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	19. Capítulo 19

**_Hoy es uno de, si no es que el primero, mis capítulos preferidos...aunque también es triste como escritora, porque a partir de ahora empiezan los capítulos finales. Ya lo último de tan significativa historia para mí :'v_**

 ** _Pero bueno, ¡Jeremy volvió! En forma de fichas (?) Así es, nuestro hermoso rubio hará un papel significativo en este cap, que sé que les va a encantar..._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Tik Tak. Tik. Tak.

—¿Chris? —Murtons lo miró con súbita sorpresa. Después, de sus orbes chocolates parecieron arder de furia. Ahora tenía la idea de quién le había dejado inconsciente. —Tú reverendo hijo de las re mil putas...

El conserje sonrió con algo parecido a la ironía. —No me esperaba otras palabras mejores de ti, Lynda. —Recitó con sarcasmo cada palabra, llenando de furia el cuerpo de Murtons que en su herida posición, trató de ponerse de pie, soltando un quejido de dolor por la culpa de su pierna herida. Chris sonrió aún más a la vista. —Qué mal agradecida. Y yo que te había vendado la herida de bala que te habías hecho por tonta...

Los robots y humanos atados revisaron la pierna derecha de la humana para revisar que había una venda atada cuidadosamente, con tono escarlata adornado aquella. Murtons bufó, incomodada.

—Desátanos y te prometo no llevarte a un mundo de dolor. —Gruñó la castaña, tratando una vez más de levantarse, inútilmente. Otro quejido escapó de sus labios. —Owww...

—No quiero ser grosero, pero quienes experimentarán un mundo de dolor serán ustedes. —Chris dejó con cuidado la caja en el suelo, el número que contaba el suelo disminuyendo. —Cuando esta caja de dinamita llegue a cero, Freddy's Land no será más que un pedazo de infierno dejado en el pasado.

Mike tragó saliva, ligeramente nervioso. —¿Eso significa que...?

—Exactamente. Todos ustedes morirán.

Dicho eso, Chris salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Segundos de silencio.

—¡Ese asqueroso bastardo! ¡Ojalá y los padres de Vicent hubiesen usado un puto condón! —Lynda gruñó furiosa, logrando ponerse de rodillas. Aunque el dolor en su pierna era enorme, consiguió levantarse sin usar sus manos atadas en su espalda y recargarse en la pared. Siseó de dolor por la culpa de su pierna izquierda. —¿Por qué cojones no pude simplemente darle el balazo en la cabeza y haberme librado de Scott?

—Porque no eres una asesina, Lyn.

La voz de Freddy le había recordado que no estaba sola en esa oscura habitación.

—Boss tiene razón, marinera.—Apoyó Foxy.—No es como nosotros, no sería capaz de quitarle la vida a alguien a sangre fría. Y eso, para bien o para mal, es parte de ti.

Pero las reconfortantes palabras del pirata no hacían que Murtons se sintiera menos idiota por estar atada en un cuarto cerrado, con una bomba en medio. Con otras dos personas, y once robots, también encerrados.

¿Cómo carajos se libraría de aquella?

Como juguete en cajita sorpresa de McDonald's, Mike se quedó pensante unos instantes, ideando seriamente un posible plan.—Creo que esto les va a parecer una locura, pero creo que tengo una idea...

—Schmidt, a estas alturas, cualquier cosa que tengas en mente podría sernos útil.—Dijo Fritz, tratando de alentarlo.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—Preguntó Lynda.

El gerente carraspeó la garganta, parecía un tanto incómodo ante lo que quería proponer.—Tiene que ver con Golden Freddy.

El susodicho, en la esquina frente a él, alzó una ceja.—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, pedazo de carne mal formado?

—¿Recuerdas esa cosa que hacías cuando te me aparecías en la oficina?—Todos en la sala se quedaron con cara de "¿qué mierda?", y Mike se apresuró a componer sus palabras, abochornado.—Me refiero a lo de aparecerte y desaparecer, ya sabes, lo de teletransportarte y ponerte transparente.

—Ah...eso.—Murmuró, cayendo en cuenta a lo que se refería.—Si, me acuerdo. El niño rubio, ¿cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! Jeremy, mojó un par de veces los pantalones con ese viejo truco.—Rió nostálgico, aunque fue tan extraño que nadie lo acompañó.—También recuerdo que tú vomitaste cuando aparecí en tu sexta noche.

Schmidt se encogió en su lugar, avergonzado.—¡E-eso no es necesario de decir, estúpido Winnie Pooh!—Ahora sí se escucharon un par de risas provenientes de los Toy.—Lo que te estoy preguntando es que si aún puedes hacerlo.

—No lo sé...no lo he vuelto a intentar.—Explicó.—Desde que me reactivaron en esta forma humana jamás supe si aún era capaz de hacerlo.

Murtons comprendió entonces a dónde quería llegar el ex-guardia.—Ya le capto. Golden—se dirigió al oso—si aún pudieses hacerlo podrías desatarte y liberar al resto. O mejor aún, aparecer justo frente a la bomba e intentar desactivarla o llevártela lejos.

—Sí, Murtons. Como no, en seguida lo hago. ¿Luego te puedo traer un café?—Dijo con una muy fingida amabilidad.—Oh no, espera un momento, ¡no tengo la menor puta idea de como hacerlo!

—Tendrás que intentarlo, hermano.—Habló Fazbear.—Podría ser nuestra única escapatoria.

El dorado miró a Puppet, como buscando una respuesta. La marioneta entendió su mensaje, y le sonrió con sinceridad.—Puedes hacerlo. Confío en ti, James.

Ahora era momento de comenzar a recordar como rayos se colaba en la oficina de los guardias...

Fueron momentos llenos de silencio. El único ruido que era audible era el insoportable pitido de la bomba que anunciaba el tiempo acabarse. James trataba de concentrarse, pero le parecía casi imposible. Había pasado un minuto y Golden todavía no lo conseguía.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Se rindió el rubio, cansado mentalmente. —Esto no se activa como antes.

—Vamos a morir. Hurra por todos nosotros, ¡Yay! —Mangle fingió un tono de alegría pesimista, que por cierto, cabe aclarar que se notaba su falsedad a kilómetros.

—Por mucho que odie admitirlo, tiene razón. —Chirp le siguió a la albina. Si no estuviese atada, se habría cruzado de brazos. —Estamos muertos.

—¡Pueden callarse por favor! Parecen viejas gordas del supermercado. —Regañó Murtons con molestia. Sus orbes se dirigieron a los metálicos de Golden Freddy, alias James Wilson.— Jammy. Necesitamos que lo consigas.

El rubio rodó los ojos cuando oyó unas risillas provenientes de los Old. Ese tonto y soso mote que Lynda le había puesto en la infancia aún se le hacía estúpido e infantil.

—No es tan sencillo. No soy Dios.

Murtons tragó saliva de manera cansada. Ignoró el agujero de bala de la entrepierna de su amigo rubio.—Si consigues sacarnos de aquí, juro con toda mi alma que te compraré un televisor, una consola de videojuegos y juegos de video.

Eso captó la atención de Golden. Siempre había tenido un punto débil por los juegos de su época y la era moderna. Por lo tanto, eso era un gran incentivo. Además, la gente confiaba en él. O al menos la mayoría.

Los demás vieron al rubio desvanecerse, los trapos que lo ataban quedarse en el rincón que había estado. Golden Freddy ya no estaba en la habitación.

—Lo consiguió.—Marionette susurró, entre aliviada y orgullosa por él.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Pasaron aproximadamente veinte segundo después para que Golden Freddy entrara al pequeño cuarto, su caminar débil por el balazo pero aún así con aire de orgullo.

—Esos idiotas olvidaron ponerle seguro a este cuarto

Dicho eso, prosiguió a ir a desamarrar a su hermano, Freddy.

—Gracias, "Jammy".—Masculló tratando de aguantar la risa el oso castaño.

Golden frunció el ceño.—Si no hubiera una bomba a punto de estallar, te devolvería con gusto el golpe que me diste la otra noche.

Dicho esto el dorado se dirigió hacia Puppet y BB, para desatarlos. Fazbear hizo lo mismo con Murtons, y estos a su vez con el resto.

Problema de las manos y los pies atados con trapos viejos: Resuelto.

Problema de la jodida bomba con once minutos para detonar: Aún pendiente.

—¿Alguna otra sugerencia brillante, Schmidt?—Preguntó Lynda.

—Ninguna, Murtons, lo siento. Para serte sincero, no pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos.

Fritz Smith tampoco se encontraba en mejores condiciones.—No puedo creer que todo por lo que he trabajado se venga abajo en una sola noche. Tendré una gran deuda con Industrias Fitzgerald después de esto.—"Si sobrevivo, claro", pensó para sí.

—¿Industrias Fitzgerald?

El jefe miró a su muy confundida empleada.—Creo que eso no se lo he dicho. El ingeniero Jeremy Fitzgerald es el principal accionista de Freddy's Land. Actual dueño de Fazbear Entertainment y el inversionista mayoritario de toda la empresa. En otras palabras, yo puse la mano de obra y él el dinero.

—Lo cual sería muy útil de saber si estuviéramos en una jodida conferencia de economía.—Cortó Frederick.—Pero por si no lo recuerdan, ¡hay que evitar volar en pedazos!

Lynda regresó su atención al asunto, luego se enteraría del resto de la historia de la cadena Fazbear.—Mis conocimientos de mecánica no llegan hasta la desactivación de arsenal explosivo.—Comentó, con algo de ironía.—Lo cual nos deja con dos opciones, encontrar a alguien más que pueda hacerlo, o colocar la bomba en un lugar que al detonar, cause el menor daño posible.

—P-pues comiencen a pensar, esta cosa ya marca los ocho y medio.

La voz al borde del colapso nervioso de Toy Bonnie, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Eran catorce personas en la habitación y menos de ocho minutos para encontrar una solución.

Fritz recordó entonces, que sí conocía a cierto genio millonario con varias maestrías que podía ayudar en el asunto. Y ya lo había mencionado antes, al parecer el miedo le había hecho una mala jugada. Pero ahora que lo pensaba dos veces, tenía la solución al alcance de una llamada.

Esperaba que Murtons le escuchara sin preguntar de más, pues no había tiempo para aquello.

Y también esperaba tener cobertura en aquel agujero infernal.

—Creo que ya tengo a nuestro desactivador...

—¿Huh? Pero si nadie sabe de mecánica además de usted y Murtons. —Mike fue el primero con dudas. Murtons la siguiente.

—El señor Schmitd tiene razón, jefe. —La guardia se quedó en silencio. Analizó por varios momentos la situación. —¿O acaso habla usted del señor Fitz... Fitz... Fi- como se llame?

—Jeremy Fitzgerald.—Cortó el jefe de Freddy's Land. Alivio era visible en su cara.— Y sí, me refiero a él. Sólo esperemos a que haya cobertura en este lugar.

—¿Pues que estás esperando?, ¡llámale!

Dicho y hecho -casi hecho-, sacó su teléfono móvil mientras salía de la habitación sin llave en busca de una charla privada con Jeremy Fitzgerald, mientras los Old, Toys, Mike y los dos restantes se quedaban de pie, en silencio.

—¿Alguien quiere decir algo por si vamos a morir?—Preguntó de manera broma-seria el adulto Schmitd.

Foxy levantó la mano.

—No sé qué decir.

Lynda rodó los ojos, sin sorpresa por aquella frase.—Realmente no me sorprendes, Félix. Observa y aprende de mis palabras.—Murtons se aclaró las palabras. E inclinándose dolorosamente enfrente de Freddy. Se sonroso ligeramente ante las palabras que iba a recitar. Palabras que recordaba hacía más de 20 años. Su mano derecha sostuvo la izquierda del oso 1.0 y la otra estaba en su espalda. Foxy ahogó una carcajada al ver la posición.—Ahemn... Cásate conmigo, súbete conmigo al túnel del amor, hagamos cosas sucias de adultos y esperemos a la cigüeña. Porque soy una descuidada que no sabe cómo nacen los bebés.

Foxy, Bonnie, Samy y Golden se echaron a reír a carcajadas con esa oración, mientras que Freddy estaba al rojo langosta, al igual que Murtons; sólo que ella sonreía de manera divertida.

Los demás veían con miradas más o menos relajadas la escena. El único sin estar a gusto era Toy Freddy, quien le miraba de manera envenenada a Timothy.

—Lynda, el teléfono.

La llegada de Fritz interrumpió el aura de la habitación. La chica fue a pasos cojeantes con el adulto mayor y lo tomó entre sus manos para colocárselo al oído.

—¿Bueno?

La voz sonó rasposa y cansada desde el otro lado de la línea.—Supongo que tú eres la guardia.—Lynda abrió la boca dispuesta a contestar pero Jeremy la interrumpió.—Escucha con atención. Seguirás mis instrucciones para desactivar la bomba, ¿de acuerdo? Fritz no sabe identificar los colores porque es daltónico de nacimiento y tú eres la única que sabe de mecánica además de él. ¿Entendiste?

Murtons gruñó un par de maldiciones en voz baja, más que para asentir de manera cansada.—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Primero lo primero: que alguien te consiga un objeto cortante. Desactivar bombas es más sencillo de lo que parece. Sólo no hay que equivocarse, ¿Okey, Murtons?—Jeremy la oyó tragar saliva y se imaginó a la novata temblar de pies a cabeza.—¿Ya hay algún objeto cortante en tus manos?

La chica asintió cuando Fritz le entregó a la guardia su navaja, el accesorio de cuchilla sirviéndole en ese instante.

Era momento de ponerse a trabajar.

—Lo tengo, ¿qué sigue?—Preguntó Murtons, tratando de no perder la calma. Jamás se imaginó estar en semejante situación. La semana pasada, ese mismo día a esa misma hora, dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Y ahora intentaba que un parque de atracciones no explotara.

—¿Ves cables junto al temporizador?

Murtons estaba a punto de negar, pues solo la pantalla del reloj era visible, cuando vio que la caja negra en realidad era solo la cubierta de la bomba. Con la navaja, hizo un agujero y comprobó que, efectivamente, el temporizador completo, el explosivo y varios cables de colores estaban en el interior de dicha caja.  
Echó otro par de maldiciones.—Ya los encontré. Rojo, verde, amarillo y azul.—Sonrió con ironía, parecía que estaba en una jodida película de acción barata. Los cables estaban unidos en una sola fila, que conectaba el reloj a al explosivo—¿Siguiente paso?

Jeremy lo pensó unos instantes.—Por lo general, el rojo es el que da batería al explosivo, el azul es el que une el temporizador a este, puedes cortar cualquiera de los dos y apagarás el artefacto. Amarillo y verde, pueden ser trampas, harán que tu arma detone de inmediato, o que el tiempo vaya más rápido.

—¡¿Cómo que por lo general?! ¡¿Cómo que "pueden ser trampas"?! ¿¡Es decir que no estás cien por ciento seguro?!—Gritó escandalizada, a lo que todos los presentes quedaron pálidos.

Lo oyó suspirar.—No estoy viendo qué tipo de bomba es, eso lo complica un poco.—Respondió.—Pero confía en mi intuición, corta el rojo o el azul.

—¡Pues obvio! ¡Cómo tú no estás aquí puedes decir quitado de la pena que si me equivoco no hay problema! ¡Terminaremos como rompecabezas si tu intuición falla, carajo!

Frederick intentó tranquilizar a la castaña.—Lynda, por favor, solo quedan dos minutos.

La chica respiró profundo, el Toy tenía razón. Alterarse complicaría más las cosas.—De acuerdo.—Tomando la navaja, temblando a medias, introdujo con cuidado su mano en la caja. Hizo fricción con fuerza tratando de cortar el cable azul. Cuando por fin lo hizo, miró el temporizador para comprobar que este había parado. Oh sorpresa al ver que era todo lo contrario.—¡Por la madre del inmortal Ash Ketchum! ¡El puto reloj está yendo más rápido!

En efecto, los segundos comenzaban a avanzar de manera más velos. BonBon se desmayó, el resto, reaccionó de una manera un tanto más...exagerada...

—¡VAMOS A MORIR!—Gritó Toy Chica, alterando al resto de los presentes.

Todos empezaron a gritar maldiciones y a lamentarse en sus últimos momentos.

—¡Fitzgerald hijo de puta! ¡Nos condenaste! ¡Maldito! ¡Volveré por ti después de la muerte, así sea como shinigami, te lo juro!

Jeremy alzó la voz entonces.—¡Murtons, cálmese! ¡Ya no hay tiempo!

—¡No me digas, imbécil!

—¡Escucha, corta el cable rojo, ahora! ¡El azul podía detener o acelerar el reloj, pero el rojo definitivamente lo dejará sin batería!

—¡O hacerlo explotar al instante! ¡¿No crees?!

—¡Solo hazlo, mierda! ¡Quedan treinta segundos!—Gritó Mike, totalmente asustado.

El rubio continuó alentándola desde el otro lado del teléfono.—¡Vamos, Murtons! ¡Tiene que drenar la energía de la bomba, corte el cable!

La guardia ya no sentía el estómago. Ni las piernas, ni la cara. Lo único que sentía era su mano moverse al interior de la caja, para repetir la fricción en el cable rojo. Trataba de cortarlo lo más rápido que podía. La vida de dos personas y once robots estaban en sus manos.

Cinco segundos, cuatro, tres, dos...

Y el cable se rompió.

Murtons cerró los ojos. Si los volvía a abrir, le debería la vida a Jeremy junto con todos los demás. Si no lo hacía, cumpliría su promesa de regresar de la muerte para torturarlo el resto de su vida por su "pequeño error".

Sintió unos brazos rodearla en un cálido abrazo.

Y esperó.

* * *

 ** _Ufff. Sin duda alguna, a Karo y a mí nos encanta dejar la cosa en suspenso, jajaja..._**

 ** _Pero por el momento, ¡a los comentarios!_**

 _ **kyoko 34:** ¡Ciertamente! Tiempo sin verte por aquí, es un gustazo ver que hayas regresado. Y no pudo ser en mejor momento, ya verás. Saludos._

 _ **Golden Foxy the Pirate:** Jajajaja. Así es, ese Vicent se las sabe todas, pero no te preocupes, que lo que tienen preparado para él, ni en un millón de años se lo esperaría. Gracias por comentar ;)_

 _ **Sorisk Dreemuur:** ¡Aquí lo tienes! :D Me alegra que la historia te guste, y lo que viene no te decepcionará. ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Estefy Tsukino:** Aaaaay, lo sé. SL estuvo divino. Y yo también tengo la duda vital de si Funtime Foxy es hombre o mujer xD Pero pues, sea como sea, me encanta el personaje. Y para mí es música saber que nos sigues acompañando Estefy:3 En estos últimos capítulos, es más que significativo que continúes por acá... Besos y abrazos para ti shaba._

 ** _Y sin más que decir, el cartelito de "capítulos finales" está ya puesto. Así que ya saben, nos seguimos sintonizando para el desenlace de este fic. ¡Saludos!_**

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	20. Capítulo 20

**_Ayayayayayaaaay. Primer capítulo del año, khe emozion (?)_**

 ** _Espero que hayan disfrutado de las fechas, lectores míos. Ahora sí, a regresar con el fic (por fortuna, y por poco, sigo cumpliendo con no actualizar con más de un mes de retraso xD)._**

 ** _Como muchos ya habrán sospechado, lo que viene tiene un tono más...alegre (si eso es posible en un fandom como Fnaf :'v)._**

 ** _Así que, ¡a leer!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Ya no había más sonidos.

Murtons estaba en silencio, correspondiendo con fuerza el abrazo. Casi quería llorar de ira. Pero, simplemente tenía los párpados cerrados, contando mentalmente los segundos. Pasaron diez, a lo que la guardia abrió sus párpados, revelando sus orbes chocolates que lucían aliviados. Se separó un poco del abrazo, sólo para llevar el teléfono a su oído y murmurarle a Fitzgerald una simple frase.

—Gracias por ayudarnos.

Dicho esto, colgó.

Freddy también abrió sus párpados al ver a la guardia removerse de su abrazo. La miró frente a él, sonriendo de manera relajada, como si la alteración de hacía segundos se hubiese ido por el caño.

—Estamos vivos... —Fue la frase que Fazbear musitó; miró a los humanos y robots, que al parecer seguían esperando el impacto de la explosión. Decidió aumentar el volumen de voz y hablar con más decisión. —Hey, estrellitas. Estamos todos vivos...

El primero del resto en comprobarle fue Mangle, que soltó un suspiro aliviado al tocarse el cuerpo y comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba aún con vida. Después le siguió Marionette, y Mike; así sucesivamente hasta el último de todos, siendo Frederick. El mencionado se acercó a la castaña y le dio varias palmadas en la espalda bajo la mirada desconfiada de su versión 1.0.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo. —Habían sido sus palabras. Lynda le sonrió ligeramente, soltando de manera pesada el aire que llevaba guardando desde hacía varios segundos.

—Gracias por creer en mí, Fred.

El cantante castaño oscuro, sin embargo, rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la guardia y lo atrajo hacia sí, la castaña ruborizándose ante el contacto, sin embargo correspondiendo.—Como sea. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer y pensar. Una de ellas es saber qué hacer ahora. —Fueron las palabras de Freddy, los demás prestándole atención.

Bonnie se tronó las articulaciones mecánicas de sus manos, justo como haría un humano al "tronarse los dedos". —¿Qué tal si empezamos dándole una lección a Vicent y a sus cómplices?

Toy Chica rodó los ojos. —Ustedes no tienen balas agujerando su cuerpo. Nosotros apenas podemos andar, jodido desconsiderado. Me gustaría ir personalmente a romperle la cara a ese hombre personalmente por casi matarme, pero no es posible en mi estado.—Gruñó con molestia.

Frederick suspiró.—Chirp tiene razón. Para vencer a Vicent necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, y no podremos avanzar completamente si los demás están heridos.

Murtons tuvo una pequeña idea. —Propongo que Fritz y yo les reparemos. Ya que, después de todo sabemos repararlos. —Fritz asintió, dándole luz verde para darle a entender que la apoyaría. —De once robots, siete están heridos por lo que Fritz se encargará de arreglar cuatro y yo tres.

Balloon Boy levantó la mano, con curiosidad.—¿Cómo va a repararnos señorita, si aquí no hay herramientas?

La castaña amplió su sonrisa. Su mirada se dirigió a la de Golden.—James, ¿recuerdas la vez que estuviste por matarme?

—Eh... sí, lo recuerdo. —Respondió a duras, no le gustaba hablar de cómo casi mataba al amor de la vida de su hermano.—¿Por qué lo...? Ohh... —Cayó en cuenta de lo que decía. Ese lugar estaba lleno de herramientas y refacciones de los robots. Los humanos y Toys parecían confusos, pero los demás no.

—Pueden andar todavía, ¿no? —La frase fue dirigida a los heridos de bala.—Necesito que vayamos a ese lugar para repararlos.

Dicho y hecho, todos comenzaron a seguir a Golden, quien los dirigió hacia el Cuarto de Herramientas y Repuestos. Una vez ahí, Murtons y Fritz pusieron manos a la obra. La primera, encargándose de Toy Freddy, Golden y Puppet. Y el segundo, del resto de los Toy y Balloon Boy.

Frederick no paraba de sonreír. Un tanto por poder tener a la chica tan cerca de sí, y otro tanto por la ironía.—Primero me disparas en el vientre, luego me reparas, ¿eres bipolar, Little Lynda?

La guardia ahogó una risa, rodó los ojos sarcástica.—Que gracioso, Fred. Te recuerdo que intentabas matarme, bueno, a todos los Old y a mí.—Comentó sin dejar de repararlo.

—Hacerles daño a ellos no me hubiese importado.—"Sobretodo a Fazbear", pensó para sí.—Aunque, si hubieras salido herida por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría.

Murtons se sonrojó ligeramente, aquella frase, acompañada de la mirada profunda del castaño claro, la hizo estremecer. Era demasiado, demasiado irónico, que el primero en intentar mutilarla ahora fuera de los que más buscaban protegerla. Se dio cuenta también de como Freddy 1.0 miraba la escena fijamente, con total seriedad en el rostro.

La guardia se apresuró a cambiar de tema, no quería enfadar a su casi-pero aún no-novio.—Ya estás casi listo.—Luego se giró hacia Golden.—Luego sigues tú, Jammy.

La marioneta no se esforzó en disimular su carcajada.—Aw, ese nombre es adorable Goldie~ Mi querido Jammy~

—Gracias, Murtons.—Le dijo con total sarcasmo.—¿Cómo puedo pagarte que hayas hecho trizas mi orgullo y mi reputación?

Risas de los presentes se volvieron a escuchar.

Marion vio como el jefe de Freddy's Land reparaba a los demás Toy y a BB. Y como los Old platicaban en una esquina de la habitación tranquilamente. Casi podría decirse que las cosas mejorarían, que todo había pasado y que la habían librado.  
De no ser porque Vincent y sus cómplices aún no habían sido capturados.

Puppet suspiró entonces.—Pronto se darán cuenta que el parque sigue intacto, que su plan fracasó.—Dijo, más para sí misma que para sus tres oyentes.—¿Tienes idea de como parar esto, Lynda?

Detuvo su deber de reparo por unos segundos.—No lo sé, Marion.—Después, dirigió su vista a Freddy, que le respondió con otra mirada en seguida.—Pero luego de esto buscaremos la solución, todos juntos.

"Todos juntos". Tras tantos años de sufrimiento, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los robots escucharon aquellas consoladoras palabras.

 _ **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**_

Unas dos horas más y todos los robots heridos ya estaban como nuevos. Todos como si nada hubiese ocurrido, excepto Murtons. La pierna le dolía como el demonio. Apenas y podía andas.

Miró el reloj. 5:30 A.M. Casi serían las seis. Al parecer habían pasado casi toda la noche inconscientes. Y a Lynda no le agradaba la idea de quedarse en casa durmiendo mientras los demás corrían peligro. No quedaba con su estilo.

—Jefe, necesito pedirle que no abra hoy el parque. —Las palabras de Murtons llamaron la atención, mientras se sentaba en el suelo desvendaba la herida de su pierna. Era visible la carne de la humana. Por fortuna, sangre parecía no chorrear por la herida de la chica.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no debería? —Smith preguntó. No era negación a su pedida, solo pedía una razón a lo que pensaba la cabeza de la mujer.

—Por si no se ha dado cuenta, Freddy's Land no es un lugar seguro para los animatronics. Ni para nadie. —Lynda le miró al hombre directamente a los ojos. Fritz entendía aquello a la perfección. —Necesitamos dejar el lugar seguro para que las familias estén a salvo y tener tiempo para recuperarnos y planear el ataque hacia Vicent. Esto, como dije antes, lo haremos juntos.

Usando la bufando como venda de nuevo, miró a su jefe salir de la habitación; pensando en la idea.

Fritz estaba entre la espada y la pared, de nueva cuenta.

Si cerraba el parque en su mejor época, los inversionistas que tenían sus acciones en la cadena Freddy's Land entrarían en pánico. Le exigirían saber la razón del cierre temporal y la excusa de que había un asesino-robónico-sobrenatural que buscaba la muerte de todos no se oía muy viable. No quería sufrir ninguna demanda.

Por otra parte, si no cerraba, las consecuencias podían ser aún peor. Lynda tenía razón, el parque era un lugar peligroso. Demasiado peligroso. Y si no era vigilado las veinticuatro horas por todos los presentes, los daños serían irreversibles.

Esperaba que Jeremy, como principal accionista y actual dueño de Fazbear Entertainment-empresa que sostenía a Freddy's Land-, comprendiera la situación. Después de todo, él conocía bien el origen de los animatrónicos y las ex-pizzerías. Además de haberlos salvado a todos esa misma noche.

Con Fitzgerald de su lado, el "Cerrado por reparaciones", no causaría tanto revuelo entre los inversionistas. La excusa serviría por unos días.

Murtons, adentro del cuarto, comenzaba a preocuparse de la elección de su jefe.

Miró al cantante de los Old.—¿Crees que se niegue, Freddy?

—Tendríamos que hacerle entrar en razón.—Sugirió el castaño, abrazando a la menor y acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarla.—Tranquila, Lyn. Pase lo que pase, nos ayude quien nos ayude, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

La joven sonrió de lado, con su rostro en el pecho del más alto.—Lo sé, Tim.

A Frederick cada vez le resultaba más insoportable ver esas "acarameladas" escenas entre ambos. No aguantaría las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo a Fazbear por mucho más tiempo. En el fondo, siempre había sabido que Murtons regresaría a sus brazos tarde o temprano.

Pero afrontar aquella realidad tan de cerca, era hasta cierto punto, muy doloroso.

El Toy iba a protestar, cuando Smith entró de nuevo a la habitación, su mirada fija en la guardia nocturna.—De acuerdo, Murtons, tú ganas. Cerraremos el parque "por reparaciones" una semana.

—¿Está seguro de eso, jefe?—Preguntó Mike, aquella elección sería decisiva en su lucha contra Vincent y sus seguidores.

El hombre asintió.—Confío en la intuición de la señorita Lynda.—Luego, dio una rápida mirada periférica por todos los presentes en el cuarto. Humanos y robots.—Y para ser sincero, no tenemos más opciones.

La castaña suspiró.—Comencemos a pensarlas entonces.

 _ **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**_

Ronquidos eran audibles en The Office, producto del sueño de Fritz y Mike, personas plácidamente dormidas a la hora de la 9:07 A.M, llevando únicamente una hora dormidos. Murtons, sin embargo, no tenía sueño. Por lo que estaba simplemente sentada en uno de los caballitos para niños en el carrusel, quejándose de manera dolorosa mientras la marioneta le ayudaba con la herida de bala en su pierna.

Con la manga del pantalón rasgado subido hasta su rodilla y la calceta roja de su sangre, Lynda miraba con horror las manos suaves y delicadas de la azabache terminar con la desinfección de su herida.

—Por los Regis, ¡termina con esto rápido! —Marion siguió haciendo lo suyo, un poco confusa por el significado de la palabra "Regis". —Rápido. Rápido. Rápido.—Pidió nerviosa, su pierna sana moviéndose de un lado hacia otro de manera imperactiva.

Marion vendó con cuidado la pierna y soltando una sonrisa orgullosa, dejó su posición arrodillada, guardando sus instrumentos en el botiquín de emergencias. Con una estampa estúpida con el rostro de Freddy 1.0 pegándosela en la frente, Puppet se sacudió sus manos, que tenían sangre seca.

—Estás lista. —Le dijo la animatronic humanizada, la guardia poniéndose de pie casi de inmediato, notando que su pie se sentía mejor que antes. —Quizás no te sientas completamente mejor. Pero es lo mejor que se puede hacer con un botiquín, querida~.

Murtons sonrió con genuina alegría. —Gracias, Marion. Eres una gran mujer.

Con esas palabras, Murtons dedicó un lento mas menos doloroso andar hacia Bonnie, quien era el único de los Old que se había quedado a cuidar a Lynda y Marion. Los demás robots estaban hablando acerca de Vicent. Marion había dado media vuelta y se había marchado para dejar el botiquín de donde lo había tomado, y después volver a la reunión. Los dos humanos durmientes se unirían a las 11:00 A.M a la discusión.

—Oli~. ¡Cuanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos solos! —Bonnie rodó los ojos, una mirada aburrida y cansada. La castaña amplió su sonrisa.—Eh, ¿estás molesto conmigo? Pensé que éramos amigos.

Bonnie suspiró.—Somos amigos, Lynda. Pero no me agrada la idea de hacer el trabajo de Freddy.—El conejo sabía de las ganas que había tenido al quedarse con la humana, pero Toy Freddy lo había literalmente arrastrado hacia la junta.—Ahora andando, que no estoy de tan buen humor.

—Tú nunca estás de buen humor.—Ironizó la chica, comenzando a caminar de manera lenta, para ver a Bonnie adelantársele y darle la espalda a la castaña, arrodillándose.—¿Bonnie?

—Súbete.—Fue lo que dijo.—Si te subes a mi espalda podremos ir más rápido.— Volteó el rostro para verla y sonreír. Y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta en lo que la situación daba a ver. De chica, ella siempre se la pasaba subida en la espalda de Oliver, debido que a Timothy siempre le había disgustado cargar a Lynda de esa manera "infantil".—Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Murtons soltó un "¡Yaay~!" y dando un salto grande se trepó por la espalda de Bonnie, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del conejo y sus piernas en la cintura. El pelimorado llevó las palmas de sus manos a los muslos de la chica por apoyo y con una mirada determinada, se echó a correr hacia la junta dada en Prize Corner.

Sí, se sentía como en su infancia. Como en los viejos tiempos.

 _ **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**_

Puppet miró a la humana llegar en la espalda del conejo morado, y sonrió entre enternecida y divertida. Golden se dio cuenta de su gesto.

—¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó en voz baja, dándole a entender que la plática solo iba dirigida a ella.

—No es nada, es solo que...—Observó a Murtons bajar del robot, y casi tropezarse por el dolor de su pierna. Al incorporarse, rió junto con el Old.—Hace tiempo que no los veía comportarse así, tan...humanos. Como cuando eran niños.

Golden entendió a que se refería. La marioneta tenía razón, Bonnie había reído sinceramente después de años de no hacerlo. Freddy parecía más feliz y menos tenso, Foxy no había vuelto a tener otro ataque de ira. Chica tenía un brillo en los orbes cada vez que la llamaban "Samy".

Y él...no recordaba haberse sentido tan completo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Casi podía decir que se sentía tan alegre como cuando era pequeño, como cuando él y Timothy vivían en los suburbios, con su familia.

Miró a la azabache, nostálgico.—Extraño mi infancia.—Suspiró.— No me gusta vivir así.

—Lo sé. A mí tampoco.

Ese par de cortas oraciones hizo eco en las orejas del oso dorado. Había olvidado lo fundamental: Marion también era una niña atrapada en un robot como ellos. La primera en ser asesinada por Vincent para ser exactos. Por supuesto que sabía como se sentían, más que nadie.

Se sintió algo culpable al instante.—Lo siento, yo no quise decir que-

Pero ella le restó importancia al asunto.—Déjalo, sé que no fue tu intención.—Hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, acercándose más al grupo de personas que discutían varios temas.—¿Alguien tiene novedades?—Preguntó, dirigiéndose a Freddy, quien parecía dirigir la conversación.

—Ninguna concreta por el momento.—Respondió el castaño obscuro.—Chica sugirió intentar fingir nuestra muerte frente a ellos, para que se largaran y nos dejaran en paz. Los Toy dijeron que podríamos cambiar la ubicación del parque, que a lo mejor así no nos siguieran.

Golden negó ante las opciones.—Ninguna parece una opción viable. Mucho menos permanente.

—¡Capitán, diles la mía!

—Foxy, ya te dije que hacerlos caminar por la plancha y servirlos de comida a los tiburones no es una buena idea.

El zorro bajó sus orejas hacia atrás, decepcionado.—Para mí lo era...

Frederick rodó los ojos, harto.—¿Alguna otra sugerencia? Que no sea servirlos de ración de parmesana a criaturas marinas de preferencia, por favor.

El pirata lo fulminó con la mirada, captando la indirecta-muy directa.

—Primero lo primero. Tenemos que destruir la máquina que contiene la información de nuestra IA.—La voz de Bonnie interrumpió la posible pelea entre Foxy y Frederick. Murtons asintió ante la idea del ojirojo.—Eso evitaría lo principal, que sería que fuésemos controlados.

Eso descolocó a Freddy. ¿Acaso el conejo había oído inconsciente su conversación con la guardia al haberse todos encontrados atados. Eso era lo más posible.

—Estoy noventa por ciento segura que lo que Scott y Chris desean es destruir la pizzería, y que es por eso que se han aliado al hombre de morado.—Murtons tembló con la siguiente oración.—Lo que me temo es que la prioridad de Vicent sea matarme, lo cual podría hacer un YOLO justo como lo hice con StringTrap en la que casi muero y también con Toy Freddy, en la que también pude haber muerto.—Frunció el ceño, mirando con una mirada de sarcasmo hacia Frederick.—Gracias, por cierto.

El antiguo oso de juguete le guiñó el ojo con una ligera sonrisa sacarrona, como diciendo "no fue nada". Freddy 1.0 no pudo hacer más que soltar un "hmph" ante el gesto desinteresado del otro oso.

—No me molesta la idea.—Apoyó Toy Bonnie. Y no era para menos, no le disgustaba la idea de matar a Murtons para matar a Vicent. Serían dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

Murtons, sin embargo, recordó la conversación que había tenido antes con StringTrap. Se quedó pensativa de una manera tan profunda que no notó iniciarse una discusión para negar/aceptar la tonta idea de Murtons.

La castaña recordó varias cosas interesantes con aquella plática y, después llegó a su memoria a Marionette decir que ella y Golden conocían a StringTrap a la perfección. Necesitaría preguntarles algo. Aquella duda que tenía desde entonces.  
Cuando volvió en sí, notó la discusión y, aprovechando que Marionette era la única que no estaba entre ellos, se dirigió discretamente hacia ella.

—Marion. Marion. Marion...—Llamaba entre susurros.

La mencionada le miró con una sonrisa pequeña, aunque un tanto desconfiada.—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Marion, ¿StringTrap tenía poderes como tú y Jammy?—La de cabellos azabache parpadeó con confusión. Al parecer Lynda ya estaba consciente de sus habilidades. Pero, la castaña estaba demasiado nerviosa. Como si esperaba una respuesta.

—Bueno, Springy solía de vez en cuando comunicarse de manera mental con nosotros.—Fue su respuesta. Presentía que lo que Murtons preguntaba tenía que ver con el rubio.—¿Por qué, querida?

La chica se rascó la nuca de su cabeza con su mano izquierda.—Hay algo que no dije que me pasó después de caer inconsciente en el brincolín...

* * *

 _ **¡Reviú time~!**_

 _ **kyoko 34:** ¡Ciertamente! Tiempo sin verte por aquí, es un gustazo ver que hayas regresado. Y no pudo ser en mejor momento, ya verás. Saludos._

 _ **Guest** **:** ¡Para nada! De hecho, los mejores long-fics que he leído, siempre los encuentro en sus capítulos finales jajaja Mejor eso a nunca haberlos encontrado :3 Y que buena onda que te guste el OC, a pesar de no ser mío, también me gusta mucho, es un gran personaje (castañas al poder (?)) Gracias a ti por tu sensualón comentario 7w7r Yo le paso tus beshas palabras a Karo :D Pd: De Soul Eater e._

 _ **Angela Li Marvell** **:** Que felicidad verte por aquí Angelita TTwTT Temía que ya me hubieses olvidado :'v Y siempre es un gusto agradar con los capítulos, ¡abrazos!_

 _ **frank74** **:** JAJAJAJA "la bomba explotó y todos murieron" xD La verdad que para una pequeña broma, eso no hubiera quedado mal e. Definitivamente, supiste analizar muy bien el porque la bomba no podía estallar, bien jugado, muy bien jugado. Intentaré poner capítulos más largos, así sea sólo en los finales jajaja, mejor tarde que nunca (?) Gracias por acompañarme frank, eres un súper lector, ¡saludos!_

 ** _Sin más, ¡sigan sintonizando! Que se acaba lo que se vende jaja ¡Saludos y fuertes abrazos! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo en breve!_**

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Hoy sí, hoy sí fallé jajaja :(**_

 _ **Pero tengo buena excusa (del mes y dos días :'v). He tenido una baja de autoestima que me ha quitado por completo la inspiración para publicar. Aún así, sé que hay beshos lectores que no se merecen dejar tirada la historia así como así, por lo que aquí me ven publicando jajaja.**_

 _ **Chicos, este ya es el penúltimo capítulo (bueno, considerando un epílogo sería "ante". Pero aún está en consideración jaja). Así que espero que disfruten, ya que es lo último de lo casi último (?).**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Golden paró con un gesto la discusión. Dando a entender que otro posible plan podría formularse.—Cuéntanos, Lynda.

—Cuando estaba en el hospital, dormida, de alguna manera SpringTrap logró establecer conexión conmigo a través de los sueños.—La miraron un tanto asustados, a lo que ella en seguida explicó.—Me refiero al verdadero Spring. Al que Puppet y Golden conocieron.

Freddy ladeó la cabeza, no entendiendo del todo el asunto.—¿Porqué haría eso?

La castaña suspiró.—Para advertirnos. Para ayudarnos. El fue quien me dijo que Vincent planeaba algo. Antes tenía la teoría de que compartían un solo cuerpo, pero ahora estoy segura.

—¿Porqué no puede retomar el control? ¿Porqué no saca al hombre morado de su cabeza?—Preguntó Frederick.

—Es más difícil de lo que creen.—Respondió sincera.—Ni siquiera él sabe con certeza como retomar su cuerpo. Por creo que eso que deberíamos retomar el plan inicial...

—Ayudar a Springy a recuperar el control.—Completó Marion, y Murtons asintió.

Bonbon bufó.—Creí que esa era solo una hipótesis tuya, ¿de verdad planeas hacerlo?

—Ahora que Puppet me ha dicho que SpringTrap puede comunicarse por medio de la mente con los demás, las cosas cambian.—Se explayó la guardia.—Si unos cuantos lográsemos establecer conexión con él, podríamos ayudarlo a expulsar al intruso.

Old Freddy lo meditó.—Podría funcionar. Después de todo, ya comprobamos que a Vincent no lo podemos destruir de manera física.

—Entonces debemos destruir su conciencia.—Dijo Toy Freddy.—Y para eso se debe entrar en donde el se aloja ahora.  
Lynda sonrió, decidida.—En SpringTrap. O para ser más precisos, en su mente.

Todos se mostraron decididos, lo que había comenzado tiempo atrás como una sugerencia, ahora se volvía un plan sólido que debían comenzar a trabajar desde ya.

Bonnie sonrió de lado.—Es bueno saber que podemos trabajar juntos.—Luego, recordó lo dicho momentos antes.—¿Quién irá entonces al cuarto de control a destruir el panel de IA?

—Creo que es momento de formar grupos, marineros...—Dijo Foxy.—Unos al cuarto de control, otros para vigilar que los cómplices no vuelvan, y otros para ir a por el perro sarnoso.

—Deberíamos separarnos y asignar a cada equipo una tarea.—Apoyó Chica al Pirata.

Frederick se puso un tanto posesivo al lado de Lynda. Estaba seguro que ella elegiría ir con Freddy 1.0, así que se aseguraría de hacer un mal tercio.

Chica fue la primera en hablar, con una mirada dura. —Yo iré a hacer de guardia por los cómplices, ¿alguien me acompaña?  
Bonnie, Foxy y de mala gana Mangle se unieron a la causa de buscar a los compinches.

Uno menos. Ahora seguía la parte de buscar el control IA y destruirlo, por supuesto. Nadie parecía feliz con destruir parte de la propiedad de Freddy's Land. Pero, después de un rato, BonBon quiso ir a romper esa cosa, para usarla como objeto para desahogar sus tensiones. Balloon Boy, Toy Chica y Marionette habían decidido acompañarlo.

A lo que dejaban...

—¿Entonces quedamos nosotros para ir a por Vicent? —Murtons les dijo a los tres restantes, siendo los tres osos de la cadena Freddy's Land.

Golden rodó lo ojos. —Haremos esto rápido. Y como Lynda va con nosotros, lo más probable sea que Vicent vaya a por nosotros. Uno se queda a cuidarla mientras yo y el restante iremos delante.

Murtons se aclaró la garganta. No le agradaba como sonaban las palabras de Golden Freddy.—Hablas de mí como si no pudiese cuidarme de mí misma.

El rubio sonrió, ella siempre se defendía a sí misma. Nunca dejaba de hacerlo. —No digo que seas una inútil. Sólo digo que estando con un bala en tu pierna y el cuerpo molido por los días anteriores sería casi imposible que ganases tú sola contra Vicent.

La castaña se quedó en silencio. Tenía razón. Desgraciadamente tenía toda la razón.

—Tú ganas Jammy.—Old Freddy y Frederick soltaron unas risas que molestaron al rubio. —Que Freddy me acompañe.  
Y ahí fue cuando Frederick y Old Freddy se miraron entre sí. Golden enarcó una ceja.

—Eh... Olvidas que los tres somos "Freddy". Especifica.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de la de ojos marrones Creyó que ya había quedado claro.

No le gustaba aquella situación.

Para nada.

 _ **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**_

Mike se despertó todavía adolorido, pero notoriamente más descansado. Cuando lo hizo, vio que Fritz leía una hoja al otro lado de la habitación.

Se frotó los párpados, viendo el reloj frente a él, 11:03.—¿Y Murtons y los robots...?

—Al parecer se han separado y se han ido por diferentes misiones.—Respondió.—Mira por ti mismo.—Dijo, entregándole aquella hoja.

"Señor Smith, señor Schmidt, hemos formado tres grupos para comenzar con el nuevo plan de captura de Vincent. Unos han ido a destruir el panel de control del IA robótico..."

El jefe aún tenía cara de pocos amigos por leer esa parte; adiós a miles de dólares invertidos en esa avanzada tecnología. Esperaba que Jeremy también entendiera ese pequeño-enorme-inconveniente.

"...otros fueron para vigilar el posible regreso de los cómplices, y yo me he ido con los tres Fazbear a por SpringTrap. Tenemos un plan, y esperamos que funcione.

Por favor, quédense en la oficina a vigilar las pantallas, serán nuestros ojos y oídos periféricos. Cualquier cosa que noten, avísenos en seguida. Murtons."

—¿Y cómo se supone que les vamos a avisar?—Preguntó Mike alzando una ceja.—Que yo sepa aún no desarrollo telepatía.

—Lee la posdata de abajo.

"P.D. Me lleve el celular del Señor Schmidt, el mío se me ha perdido. Llámenme a su número si notan algo, gracias."

Mike se revisó el bolsillo izquierdo, comprobando que, efectivamente, su teléfono no estaba.

Suspiró.—Increíble.

—Ya oíste, hay que ir a la oficina. No puedo creer que de jefe, haya pasado a desempeñar de nuevo el trabajo de un guardia de seguridad.

Su compañero sonrió irónico.—De vuelta a los viejos tiempos. Hace mucho que no me dedicaba a revisar pantallas...

 _ **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**_

Lynda y los Fazbear's llevaban cinco minutos de caminata. La castaña miraba los juegos mecánicos aún encendidos, y con unos dulces y brillantes orbes cacao cantaba el Opening de Crónicas Pokémon, con una de sus manos entrelazadas con la de Old Freddy, y la otra descansando firmemente en su cintura, su codo entrelazado con el de Toy Freddy.

—Atrápalos, Atrápalos, Atrápalos~ ... ¡Pókémon!

Freddy sonrió de manera dulce, bajando su mirada para ver a la castaña cantando de manera infantil y dulce. Apretó con fuerza el agarre de sus dedos para ver a la chica sobresaltarse, un pequeño rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas.

Frederick rodó los ojos, molesto. Odiaba que Murtons reaccionara de esa manera con su sucesor, ¡y más estando él a su lado! Pero no podía hacer nada realmente, las vidas de todos estando peligrando. La vida de su Little Lynda peligrando.

—¡Miren eso!

La chica deshizo ambos agarres para correr hacia un pequeño kiosko cerrado, donde una tienda ambulante debería estar colocado. Los tres Fazbears la siguieron a paso lento, después de mirar hacia todos lados y comprobar que no había peligro.

—¿Lynda? ¿Lynda, a dónde vas?

La chica se detuvo en la tiendita, y se volteo a ver a los osos humanos con un gran paquete de galletas en sus manos. Una sonrisa era visible en su cara, sonrisa aún visible aún después de abrir el empaque y depositar una galleta en su boca.

—Chomp, Chomp, Chomp... Es que tenía hambre y como vi unas galletas...—Fue lo que la chica dijo al acercarse de nuevo a los hombres, sin importarle la regla de "No comer con la boca abierta". Ella nunca había sido una chica de modales, después de todo, y tenía más hambre que un Snorlax. Miró la cara de póker que tenían los Fazbear y Lynda se encogió de hombros.—¿Qué? Tengo hambre...

Old Freddy negó con la cabeza. —No hay problema, Lyn.—Llevó una mano a la coronilla de la cabeza de Murtons y le revolvió su cabello cariñosamente.—Pero la próxima vez que corras así, avísanos. Me tenías preocupado.

—Hablas como si Little Lynda fuese una niña. —Tajó Toy Freddy, visiblemente incómodo y molesto. —Y no corrió tan lejos de nosotros. Deja de actuar como si fueses su novio posesivo.

Murtons rodó los ojos mientras los dos Freddy's comenzaban a discutir e intentaba calmar a ambos, sin éxito. Golden Freddy cerró sus párpados, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.—Esos idiotas. —Fue lo que murmuró.

Y así, se hicieron varios tediosos, absurdos e...innecesarios comentarios entre los dos castaños cantantes...

Toy Freddy ya ni pensaba sus insultos.—¡Me tienes harto con tus escenitas tiernas y cursis, imbécil!

—¿Y piensas que eso me importa? ¡Tu comodidad me trae sin cuidado!—Freddy 1.0 no estaba tan alterado, pero aún así continuaba la discusión.

Por otra parte...Lynda trataba, en vano, detenerlos para decirles algo importante.—Chicos...

—¡Cállate maldito Old!—Frederick dio un golpe al suelo con su pie, del coraje.— ¡Estúpido orejas de oso!

—¡Tú también tienes orejas de oso imbécil!—Gritó el segundo Fazbear, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. O él era muy listo, o su versión mejorada se estaba quedando sin ofensas buenas.

—¡Pero las mías no son estúpidas como las tuyas!—El Old lo miró con cara de "¿es en serio?", y con un ligero tic en el ojo por semejante tontería.—¡A-además, canto mejor que tú!—Añadió sin razonar el 2.0, avergonzado por su falta de creatividad. —¡Y soy más guapo!

"Yo no diría lo mismo", pensó Murtons. Más no lo dijo, no quería añadir más leña al fuego.—Chicos...—Volvió a llamar.

—¿Escuchas lo que dices? ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido!

—¡Lo único que no tiene sentido es tu horrible cara de idiota!

El oso dorado decidió echar la leña que Lyn no había querido agregar.—Pero si son el mismo personaje en diferentes versiones...es como si se insultaran a sí mismos...

—¡Cállate Golden!—Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Al parecer solo concordaban cuando se unían contra alguien más...O cuando insinuaban que eran iguales, lo único que tenían los dos en común en su personalidad era una sola cosa: odiaban que los comparasen.—¡Esto es entre nosotros!

Fue cuando la castaña ya no aguantó seguir llamándolos a la buena.—¡CHICOS!

Los tres Fazbears respondieron al unísono.—¿¡Qué?!

Murtons puso la pantalla del celular de Mike frente a ellos, en un texto para ser exactos.—¡El jefe me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciendo que vio a SpringTrap cerca de nosotros!—Avisó, furiosa por tanto griterío.— ¡Hay que estar alertas! ¡Y ya paren de discutir, carajo!

Golden Freddy resopló.—Con mi hermano y Frederick en dos metros cuadrados, estás pidiendo lo imposible.

Lynda se cruzó de brazos, bufando al saber que Golden tenía razón. Como casi siempre. El celular guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.—Sé bien que los dos son como agua y aceite. Unos niños. —Miró con una sonrisa a los dos castaños, que le miraban de manera casi encaprichada, en especial Frederick. —Pero sé que son capaces de llevarse bien.

Los dos oso se miraron fijamente a sí mismos. Con cara de no creerle ni un sólo gramo a la castaña. Pero Lynda sabía que los dos tenían varias cosas en común. Porque esos dos le recordaban a sí misma y al hermano de Timothy, James, su primer amigo de la infancia y el que le presentó a su amor de la infancia. Ella habiendo sido una jovencita de baja clase y sin vergüenza por hacer cosas asquerosas y de hombres y Wilson un chiquillo educado por gente de clase alta, enseñado a ser de buen lenguaje y de actos maduros junto a su hermano.

Además, sabía bien que si ella estaba en peligro, Jammy, Timmy y Frederick estarían muy de acuerdo en salvarla. Soltó una risita al pensamiento, ganándose la atención de los tres Freddy's.

—Estemos alertas y busquemos a StringTrap, que no quiero morir hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

Con esas palabras comenzó un débil caminar antes de ser seguida por los osos. Estaba segura que junto a esos tres cerditos, podría derrotar al lobo.

 _ **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**_

—Mi Cuarto de Control es historia...—Murmuró Fritz, viendo como BonBon y Mangle quebraban las últimas palancas de dicha habitación.—Al parecer Foxy y los demás no han dado con los cómplices...—Dijo viendo al grupo del pirata continuar caminando y buscando.

Mike sonrió.—Y creo que Murtons se las está arreglando bien con los tres ositos cariñositos.

—Sí.—Smith rió, pero paró su risa en seco al ver un auto a parte de el de él y el de Mike en el estacionamiento.—Un segundo..., la cámara 15-C, ¿ese auto ha estado ahí todo este tiempo?

Su acompañante negó.—Me resulta familiar.—Dijo sin embargo.—Pero no sé porque.

Se miraron con una incógnita en la cara.

Aunque, antes de que pudieran averiguar más al respecto, BonBon y Chirp entraron a la habitación.

La segunda miró a su jefe, cabe recalcar que pese a los problemas del pasado, los Toy le tenían hasta cierto punto respeto al dueño de Freddy's Land. Fritz los había reparado y devuelto al escenario donde volvieron a lo que más les gustaba después de años de ser olvidados: su show.

Y el de cabello rojizo anaranjado los trataba al mismo nivel de los Old, lo cual también agradecían...

—Hemos terminado con ese aparato.—Anunció Toy Chica.—¿De casualidad Puppet y BB no han venido por aquí?

Los humanos se miraron entre sí.—No, para nada.—Respondió Smith.—¿No volvieron con ustedes?

Fue el turno de BonBon para responder.—Se quitaron antes. Marion dijo que quería asegurarse que todo andara bien desde la oficina. Y Billy la quiso acompañar.

—Pues por aquí no han aparecido...—Mike se llevó una mano a la barbilla.—Aunque tampoco los hemos visto en las pantallas...

En ese momento, el celular del jefe sonó, un nombre muy conocido en la pantalla: Jeremy F.—Es Fitzgerald... —Sorprendido, descolgó el teléfono de inmediato.

Solo para encontrarse con una voz que claramente no era del rubio.—Uh...Hola, hola, uh... ¿Hay alguien ahí? Primer día de trabajo, ¿eh?—Preguntó aquella voz, con completa burla.

Fritz se quedó estático. Pudo oír risas del otro lado del teléfono, provenientes de aquel hombre y su compañero que era evidente le estaban jugando una broma. Frunció el ceño.—Tú debes ser Scott, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué comes que adivinas, Fritzie?—Cuestionó con sarcasmo.—Supongo que te preguntarás que hago llamándote desde este número. Al parecer estamos de suerte, no esperábamos que el actual dueño de Fazbear Entertainment viniera precisamente hoy a darse un paseo por aquí.

"El coche en el estacionamiento...era de Jeremy", pensó Smith, cayendo en cuenta de lo visto minutos antes. Ahora tenía sentido porque el fundador de Industrias Fitzgerald no había vuelto a comunicarse o a establecer contacto. Seguro había ido al parque, y los cómplices de Vincent lo habían atrapado...

Puso el teléfono en altavoz después de esto último.—¿Qué has hecho con él?—Preguntó. BonBon, Chirp y Mike oyéndolo también.

Scott los dejó esperar unos segundos.—Querrás decir..."con ellos"...

Toy Chica abrió los ojos asustada, captando el mensaje.—Ay no, Marion y Balloon Boy...

Los cómplices eran más listos de lo esperado, habían tomado tres rehenes. Incluso con cuatro robots buscándoles el rastro.  
Y que de pronto, la cámara 12-A dónde estaban Lynda y los Fazbear quedara en completa estática, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Fritz no sabía si negociar con Scott, o advertirle a Murtons que Vincent ya estaba con ellos.

De nueva cuenta, las cosas se les salían de las manos.

 _ **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**_

—Dios chicos, ¡apresúrense!

Los tres osos trataban de seguirle el paso a la castaña, que a pesar de su mal estado corría a su velocidad actual. La chica tenía un presentimiento. El sentido "Murtons". El sexto sentido -o al menos así lo clasificaba-. No había recibido alguna otra llamada, por lo que estaba en busca de Fritz y Mike en la oficina, en busca de saber si estaba bien.

Sus pasos dejaban atrás a sus compañeros que suplicaban una pausa para la castaña. Al parecer estaba ignorándolos por el bienestar de los humanos. ¿A Lynda le importaba? No, le valía madre. Y no le importaba no tener arma alguna ya. Sólo quería saber que todos estaban a salvo.

—¡Disminuye tu paso, Lynda! —Pidió Freddy 1.0. Él también tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero éste tenía que ver con Lynda .

La habían perdido de vista al dar vuelta hacia el callejón que conectaba The Office y un escalofrío les ocasionó al oír un grito. Uno proveniente de Lynda.

—¡Lyn!

Corriendo como si fuese un atleta profesional, Freddy entró al callejón con la noticia de encontrar solamente el celular de Mike tirado en el suelo.

 _ **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**_

Llevaba tiempo mirando a los osos buscarla, y quería darles a ver que se estaba bien de no ser por eso.

Su propia pistola apuntando a distancia lejana a Old Freddy. Y una mano cubrir impotente su cuerpo a su vez que el brazo de aquél ser le impedía el escape.

Miró al ser que le mantenía cautiva.

Vicent.

Aquél rubio sonrió al sentir un líquido recorrer su mano cubriendo la boca de Murtons. La chica estaba llorando.

Empezó a retroceder del grupo de tres osos con la joven entre su brazos. Y con su ego al máximo, apuntó a la cabeza de Murtons, dispuesto a matarla en ese instante.

Así, prácticamente todas sus víctimas en su lista estaría completa.

La castaña comenzó a forcejear, logrando liberar sus labios de los dedos fríos del asesino.

—¡Fred-!

Un disparo dado en uno de sus brazos calló su grito.

Freddy Fazbear, Timothy, temió lo peor. Se giró para darse cuenta que a varios metros de ellos, Lynda estaba tirada en el suelo, encima de un charco rojizo originado de su brazo izquierdo.

No fue hasta que escuchó los gritos de Golden pidiendo que reaccionara, y ver la imagen de Frederick posicionarse junto a ella devastado, que supo que aquella escena era bastante real.

El mundo, su mundo, se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos...

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

Lynda abrió los ojos.

Se sentía liviana, extraña, pero lo más importante...no sentía ningún dolor.

—Lo sabía...morí...—Murmuró con gran pesar. Pero al mirar por segunda vez donde se encontraba, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Dibujos, mesas, globos, sillas, sombreros para fiesta.—Un momento...esto es...

—El primer Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.—O al menos, el Fazbear Pizza de los recuerdos de Vincent.

Murtons esta vez sí pudo ver al dueño de aquella voz. Un conejo dorado animatrónico que le recordó a una rara combinación de Bonnie y Golden.—Tú eres SpringTrap, ¿cierto?

—Así es.—Respondió.—Y ahora mismo estás en la mente de Vincent, junto conmigo. Encerrada en el recuerdo del día que mató a los cinco niños.

Lynda reparó en su estado entonces, no tenía rastros de sangre ni heridas. Pero...no fue eso lo que más le sorprendió. Estaba más baja, más de lo usual. Y su pelo era más corto. Se palmeó la cara, luego miró sus manos... ¡no recordaba que fueran tan pequeñas! ¡Ni estar vestida de esa manera!

Ya entendía a qué se debía todo aquello...

—¡Soy una niña!—Exclamó. Reparando también en lo agudo de su voz.—¿Porqué...?

—Supongo que como Vincent me encerró en un recuerdo de la pizzería, cuando te traje también te adaptaste a dicho recuerdo.—Explicó.

La guardia miró a su alrededor, todo era tal como lo recordaba.—Esto es increíble...Pero, ¿esto significa que puedes sacar al hombre morado, no? Me trajiste aquí para ayudarte a retomar el control de tu cuerpo, ¿verdad?—Preguntó ilusionada, ¡aquello sería la solución a todo!—¡Al fin derrotaremos al asesino!—Exclamó la infante Murtons emocionada.

Sin embargo, SpringTrap negó con la cabeza lentamente. Con una enorme expresión de angustia, como si estuviera por decirle una tragedia catastrófica.—No, Lynda. Ahora entiendo como podemos detenerlo...y es algo que no va a gustarte en lo más mínimo.

—Dímelo, Spring. Quiero saberlo.—Exigió, con un vació en el estómago y un temor indescriptible.

—Te mueres, Lynda.—Confesó el conejo, y la castaña lo sintió como un balde de agua fría.—Tu cuerpo está muriendo, y eso fue lo que debilitó la influencia que Vincent tenía sobre mí y me permitió traerte aquí.—Vio como la chica soltaba un par de lágrimas, asustada.—Tú vida, la vida de todos los niños que asesinó y no pudieron marcharse, es lo que lo ata a mi cuerpo. Es lo que lo mantiene aquí. Si quieren que Vicent caiga para siempre...—Suspiró.—Deberán caer con él.

* * *

 _ **¡Reviú time~!**_

 _ **Leon-O 19** **:** Así es, tenemos preparada una conclusión que, a nuestro parecer, será espectacular. Nos llevó bastante planearlo, pero al final creemos estar satisfechas jaja. Si te quedas a leerla, no te decepcionarás. Saludos._

 _ **Kamizamaa:** ¡Gracias por tu opinión! Siempre es bueno recibir gente nueva, incluso hasta ahora jaja. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Estefy Tsukino** **:** Dont worry my Estef! Que como llegue a mi me gusta leerte xD Y ya ves, la tensión es algo fundamental para este fic jaja. Con respecto a Puppet, cierto, es raro porque la mayoría del fandom lo/la maneja como hombre. Pero al no tener género confirmado, mi imaginación hace lo suyo XD Un apapacho para ti, y un agradecimiento por continuar hasta estas alturas :)_

 _ **frank74** **:** Fiel y leal como siempre mi Frank, un gusto leerte de nuevo. Gracias por tu opinión, siempre me entretiene mucho leer tus comentarios porque te tomas la molestia de analizar minuciosamente los capítulos, cosa que como lector, es admirable. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero seguir leyendo tus intelectuales opiniones._

 _ **Y pos, no sé si cuente, pero fue capítulo larguito para celebrar ya estos "capítulos sensualmente finales" xD. Escritos como saben, con mucho esfuerzo y cariño de Karo y de mí. Gracias en verdad por los que aún nos acompañan, ¡pronto verán el impresionante fin de este fic! Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	22. Final parte I

**_Creo que solté un par de lagrimillas mientras transcribía este penúltimo capítulo (seh, el que sigue será el final :c)._**

 ** _Y no es para tanto, hablo por ambas cuando digo que, luego de ver tanto esfuerzo, dedicación y horas de creatividad empeñadas, ahora darse cuenta que la conclusión ya está a la vuelta de la esquina, hace que me ponga muuuy sad v':_**

 ** _Sin embargo todo lo que empieza termina, así que, disfruten de estos últimos momentos junto al fic..._**

* * *

 **Final parte I**

Murtons asintió tambaleando, aquello no se oía tan mal...Si no fuera porque moriría ahí mismo. En la conciencia de un conejo, en el recuerdo de un asesino.—S-supongo que e-es lo correcto...—Musitó al borde del llanto.—M-me i-imagino que una v-vez derrotado Vincent en e-este recuerdo...

—Deberán irse, para que él jamás pueda regresar.—Terminó la frase por ella.—Si hubiera otra forma, créeme que yo-

—N-no hace falta, Spring.—Lo detuvo. En el interior, algo le decía que no llegaría más lejos. Que sus minutos estaban contados.—V-voy a hacerlo. Porque...porque es lo que todos se merecen. P-para estar en paz...P-para que mis amigos ya no sufran, y para que Vicent no pueda hacer daño nunca más.—Más lágrimas escaparon de la niña.

El conejo captó a lo que quería llegar. No había lógica en prolongar su vida si las cosas se mantendrían entonces totalmente fuera de lugar. La chica era fuerte, y bastante lista. Había captado su mensaje, había visto con realismo -un tanto pesimista- el panorama en el que se encontraban. Había caído en cuenta de que, en efecto, si quería derrotar a Vicent ella debía caer con él.

—Gracias por entender, niña.—El dorado sonrió empático.

Debía encargarse de traer a los Old, y a Marion-después de todo, también era una víctima-.

Lynda solo sentía un órgano de su cuerpo: el corazón. Y sabía que si iba a morir ese día, sería junto a Timothy. Ambos derrotarían juntos al hombre morado en su propia mente. Y luego podrían descansar juntos por la eternidad.

La vida era una mierda, sí. Pero al menos la había disfrutado al principio, y al final. Porque se había reencontrado con Timothy y sus amigos. Y esta vez podrían partir juntos, como siempre había querido. Su destino pronto se completaría.

Al final podría cumplir su promesa: estaría con Timothy para siempre.

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

Su corazón estaba débil. Sus látidos se sentían cada vez más y más débiles y Freddy estaba histérico como nunca. Porque una cosa había sido oír que su amor de infancia había muerto que verla morir entre sus propios brazos. No, las cosas eran diferentes. Eso estaba peor.

Las mangas de su camisa manga larga oscura, sus manos enguantadas e incluso su moño negro estaba lleno de la sangre ajena. La joven Murtons se retorcía de manera violenta, espasmos que indicaban algo horrible para él. Empezaba con M y terminaba con E. Y estaba a punto de morir con ella.

Miró su expresión. Pacífica, sus párpados cerrados de manera delicada, las cejas pobladas oscuras levantadas ligeramente y sus delgados labios formando una mueca neutra. Sangre resbalaba de su labio inferior, y la cicatriz de la frente parecía tener varios raspones. Freddy lloró en uno de los hombros de la desfallecida guardia, abrazando el delicado cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos. Frederick estaba de espaldas, no queriendo ver a la chica y Golden estaba recargado en un poste de luz, una de sus manos cubriéndose los ojos.

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

—Lynda, ¿eres tú?

La castaña parpadeó varias veces antes de mirar a una chica de cabellos negros y orbes cafés de una tonalidad casi tan pálida como ella. Al principio no la reconoció, pero el tono de voz lo tomó fácilmente como el de Marion.

Desconocido para Lynda pero no para Puppet, la marioneta estaba inconsciente igual que ella.

—¿Marionette? Es un placer verte de nuevo.—Fue el saludo de la guardia. Marion no dejaba de mirarse preocupada. Porque si Lynda estaba ahí con ella, posiblemente significaba que...

—¿Springy te habló a tí también?—Murmuró Marion, que lucía de al menos varios milímetros más alta que Murtons.—¿Cómo fue que...?

Cortó a la marioneta, decidida a hablar sólo cuando todos estuviesen reunidos.—Cuando todos lleguen.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Chica, Bonnie y Foxy. Mejor dicho, Samantha, Oliver y Félix.

Lynda fue apretada en un abrazo producto de Foxy. Cuando creyó liberarse del abrazo, Oliver y Sammy se le lanzaron también, la castaña sintiendo la respiración cortársele.

—Chicos... no puedo...

Después del asfixiante abrazo, y un incómodo silencio, StringTrap llegó, aún sin la presencia de los hermanos Wilson. —Ya sólo faltan dos, ¿verdad? Los hermanos Wilson.  
Lynda asintió.—Ya los viste, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo están?

El conejo negó con la cabeza.—No he ido a buscarlos. Esperen aquí. Ahora los traigo.

Así como el rubio apareció junto a Murtons, desapareció de la nada.

—Este raro...—Murmuró Chica.

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

—¡Despierta! ¡Lynda Murtons, te ordeno que despiertes!

Freddy recurría a sacudir violentamente a la castaña, Frederick detrás de él tratando de detenerlo.

—¡Lo estás empeorando, idiota!

Golden miraba con lágrimas en los ojos a la guardia que en la infancia le había enseñado el arte de los malos modales. Suspiró cansado, antes de ver a Freddy quedarse helado de la nada, como si hubiese visto u escuchado un fantasma.

—¿Pasa algo, Fred?

El castaño miró al oso dorado con sorpresa. —StringTrap está hablando conmigo.

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

—¡Escuchaste el disparo de hace unos minutos! ¿¡Y me dices que me quedé en la oficina sentado como si nada?!

Fritz trataba de calmar a Mike, que estaba en exceso alterado por la impotencia de no saber que ocurría fuera.—Ya oíste a Scott. Si uno de los dos sale, los rehenes mueren.—Recordó, pues aquella había sido la condición del chico del teléfono para dejar a Fitzgerald y los dos robots vivir.

—Ya, es por eso que has mandado a los Toy.—Dijo molesto, pues Chirp y BonBon habían ido a la búsqueda del lugar donde los tres susodichos estaban cautivos.—¿Los encontrarán?

El jefe miró una pantalla atentamente.—Ellos no, pero Mangle sí.

Señaló hacia la cámara 8-A, dónde la albina llegó a la bodega de Freddy's Land escabulléndose. Había olvidado que The Mangle poseía un mapa a escala en su memoria. Sabía como moverse a la perfección, por eso al final pudo dar con Scott y Chris.

BonBon y Chirp la seguían de cerca. Al parecer se habían unido a ella en el camino.

—Espero que entre los tres puedan con ellos.—Murmuró Schmidt.

Smith también esperaba eso.

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

A tientas, los tres Toy entraron a la bodega donde comprobaron que, efectivamente, Puppet, BB y el tal Fitzgerald estaban atados a unas sillas. Amordazados también, cabe decir.

—¡La jodida marioneta ha quedado inconsciente de la nada!—Gritó Chris.

Scott tampoco se encontraba más calmado.—Hay que esperar las instrucciones de Vi-

—¡Lleva más de una hora sin comunicarse! ¡Se acabó, idiota! ¿¡Entiendes?! ¡Iremos a prisión y todo por hacerle caso a ese maldito maniático! ¡No estoy preparado para ir a-

Otro disparo, en la pierna del chico, lo calló súbitamente.—Tú irás, yo me largo de aquí.—Sentenció el cómplice, mientras el otro lo maldecía retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.—Luego de matar al que hizo todo esto posible de nuevo, claro...

Y cuando la pistola se colocó en la frente de Jeremy, los Toy supieron que era hora de actuar.

—¡Ni se le ocurra, Cawthon!—Gritó Toy Chica. Su reconocimiento facial haciendo efecto.

—¡Los tres mosqueteros!—Gritó con ironía.—Ni un paso más bestias, o tendrán que limpiar los sesos de Fitzgerald del suelo...—Amenazó sin quitar el arma de la cabeza del susodicho.

Los Toy obedecieron, tendrían que pensar rápido una solución.

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

—¡Ya no lo soporto más!—Gritó Mike.—Fritz, llama a la policía en este instante.

—¿Qué?

Schmidt golpeó con un puño la mesa.—¡Lo que oíste! ¡Ya no siento la cara de la impotencia de no saber qué está pasando ahí afuera!

—No se preocupen...dentro de poco, ya no sentirán nada.

Ambos se giraron de sus respectivas sillas. Para ver al traje de SpringTrap, Vincent para ser exactos, entrar a paso lento a la oficina.

Al dar por muerta a Murtons, había iniciado su segunda parte del plan: Matar a los que estaban a la cabeza de Freddy's Land.

Estos últimos, esperaban que un milagro ocurriera para no morir en ese mismo instante a manos del hombre morado.

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

—¿Por qué Freddy y Goldie están tardando tanto?

La pequeña Lynda ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta de Marion. Con su mano entrelazada de manera fuerte con la de Sammy, la joven guardia esperaba paciente. Volvería ver al infante Timothy, aquél que perdió. Aquél del que lloró su muerte. Aquél que después de varios años, lo encontró atrapado en el cuerpo de Freddy Fazbear.

—Lamento nuestra tardanza. —Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas. Todos voltearon para ver a StringTrap, el verdadero, llevando de las manos a dos niños. Uno mayor que el otro.

El mayor tenía el cabello rubio oro y ojos azules claros, de piel ligeramente bronceada, adornada con unas pecas. Lynda lo reconoció de inmediato como James. El menor tenía cabello castaño un poco claro, quizás por la iluminación del lugar, orbes azules cielo brillantes, piel un tanto morena, su piel suave y carente de marcas. Y la sonrisa que llevaba en la cara le daba a ver muchas cosas.

Timothy Wilson.

De los ojos de Murtons lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro, mientras sus labios comenzaron a temblar, impotente de tantas emociones que sentía. Aspiró de manera ruda y seca, evitando los mocos de su nariz.

Se deshizo del agarre que mantenía con Sammy, que le sonrió de manera alegre, diciéndole con la mirada que fuere tras él. Y así lo hizo.

Corriendo tras el menor de los Wilson, Lynda se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo, con la suficiente fuerza y vuelo como para empujarlo al suelo y soltarse de su agarre con StringTrap.

La niña castaña llenó de besos la cara de su amado; primero la nariz, después las mejillas, la frente, la barbilla y por último los labios, las mejillas de ambos niños sonrosadas.

—Murtons, no hay tiempo para cariños. —StringTrap cortó el pequeño momento. Rodó los ojos bastante... empalagado. —Ahora diles lo que tenías que decir y ya.

La mencionada se puso de pie, ayudando a Wilson. El castaño se preocupó al verla borrar su sonrisa. —¿Pasa algo, Lyn?

—Ya sé como derrotar a Vicent...

—¿Enserio marinera? —Félix no podía ocultar su ilusión. Estaba sonriente, sin notar la mirada desamparada de la guardia.—¿Cómo? —Preguntó.

—Tengo que morir. Debido a que mi vida y la de ustedes, las víctimas lo atamos al cuerpo de StringTrap. Así que-...

—¿Cómo de que tienes que morir? —La voz de un Oliver preocupado la interrumpió.

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

Frederick se quedó estático. Sosteniendo con los ojos desorbitados la mano de Murtons. La moribunda y con minutos de vida Murtons. Golden había caído inconsciente, Freddy también. El último a un lado de la joven para ser exactos.

En un instante Freddy Fazbear, su más odiado enemigo había desaparecido.

Y Lynda, la única mujer que había querido, también.

No sabía como sentirse, no sabía ni como pensar.

 _—"James, SpringTrap dice que tú y yo debemos entrar con él a la mente de Vincent."—Había dicho su versión 1.0 segundos atrás.—"Ahí están los demás."_  
 _—"¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a-"_

Sin poder terminar la frase, el dorado cayó al suelo. Freddy lo hizo un par de segundos después.

Ahora el Toy estaba solo. Completamente solo y con la vida de la humana de la que se había enamorado escapándose de sus dedos. No podía hacer nada.  
Una gota de aceite resbaló por su mejilla. Se odiaba por no haberla salvado.

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

Mike y Fritz estaban pálidos del susto.

Tan rápido como SpringTrap/asesino había levantado un brazo para acabar con ellos, se había desplomado en el piso como si hubiera sido desconectado.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Vincent se había ido.

—Esto está mal...—Murmuró Mike.—Siento como si fuera demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El jefe asintió, concordando con él.—Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien pagó un precio muy alto para salvarnos.—Pausó, mirando al robot en el piso.—Y no me agrada en absoluto.

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

—¡Baja el arma, Scott!—Gritó Mangle.—O vas a arrepentirte muchísimo...

—Ow, The Mangle, ¡que tierna!—Dijo sarcástico.—¿Y qué vas a hacerme princesa? ¿Arrancarme el lóbulo frontal?

La zorra blanca gruñó furiosa. BonBon y Chirp también lo fulminaban con la mirada.—No vas a salirte con la tuya.

—Sí querida, sí voy a hacerlo.—Dijo, mientras intentaba retroceder para salir por la puerta de atrás. Sin dejar de apuntar al ex-guardia y a Balloon Boy intercaladamente, para asegurar su seguridad.—Me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo una huida que emprender.

Toy Chica apretó los puños, sintiéndose inútil.—¡Maldito!

Scott rió.—¡Nos veremos en otra oca-

Otro disparo resonó en la bodega.

Chris, desde el suelo, había alcanzado el arma que Scott le había hecho botar cuando le disparó en la pierna.—O-ojo p-por ojo, c-colega...

Los Toy tan solo vieron al segundo cómplice desplomarse al suelo, muerto de un disparo en el pecho.

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

Se sentía a punto de llorar. Totalmente. Sus ojos castaños derramaban más lágrimas que inútilmente, con la manga de su pequeña sudadera café de cuello de tortuga trataba de arrancarse.

—Sé muy bien que... que mis minutos están contados. —La pequeña miró a los seis niños restantes, todos la miraban con terror de saber que la guardia ya no viviría. —Sé que he perdido demasiada sangre en todos estos días y que... el balazo en mi brazo que StringTrap me dio en el brazo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Samantha miraba a la castaña con lágrimas en sus inocentes ojos. —¡Si alguien te llevase a un hospital podrías-!

—No se puede. —Lynda la cortó. Negó con la cabeza. —No lo lograría. Estoy segura que moriré. Y la verdad, no está del todo mal morir. —Sonrió apenas, de manera temblorosa. —Porque, si el plan funciona, todos estaremos en paz.

Timothy cerró sus ojos.—No sé si soy capaz de hacer esto. No somos los suficientemente fuertes. —Cuando los abrió, la guardia le había dado un amistoso golpe en la cabeza que no le dolió, pero si le llegó al corazón. También quería llorar, pero era lo suficientemente estable para aguantarse.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Eres Timothy Wilson! Tú siempre has sido optimista, ¡incluso lo habías sido cuando Vicent mató a Sammy y los demás! Yo que había aceptado la muerte y tú te rehusaste a morir. Fuiste optimista y buscaste una salida... Y yo fui la idiota que terminó ilesa de esa tragedia... —Pausó y tomó ambas manos del castaño. La pausa fue tomada por el de mirada azulina para volver a reclamar.

—¡Eso era diferente! ¡Tú estabas bien en ese día! ¡Tú no tenías una muerte asegu-!

Otro beso en los labios calló al pequeño Timothy, la pequeña Lynda separándose casi de inmediato. Aún a pesar de todo el cariño, seguía siendo una niña muy penosa. Tragó saliva y, suspirando con cansancio, le sonrió a su amado.

—No me enamoré de ti por nada, ¿de acuerdo? Yo, una niñita que era de baja clase y odiaba lo femenino no podía enamorarse del hijo de un famoso abogado, que era fino, culto y de alta civilización. —Volvió a suspirar, tomando de la mano a Timothy. —¿Recuerdas que dije que me había casado con alguien más y me divorcié? El joven con el que me casé era idéntico a tí en físico. En ese infeliz matrimonio lo comprendí... Comprendí que eras la persona indicada. Y que nunca te iba a dejar ir realmente... Y aún cuando me duela decirlo... No podremos estar realmente juntos yo siendo un ser humano y tú estando atrapado en un cuerpo robótico. —Se enjugó las lágrimas con el mango de su sudadera y le miró con cariño. Una mirada vista de hacía más de 20 años. —Te amo. Así que lucha por mí. Por el futuro de todos.

La voz del pequeño Timothy apenas salió. Todos en el salón -incluso StringTrap- trataban en vano, de retener las lágrimas.

—... E-Está bien...

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

—Mami no despierta...—Murmuró BB, ya desatado y tratando de sacudir-para despertar en vano-a su "madre Puppet".—¿P-porqué...?

Toy Chica y Mangle intercambiaron miradas un tanto asustadas, aquello no se veía bien. Querían asumir que había perdido la conciencia por los nervios, o la presión...no encontraban otra explicación.

—He contactado con la policía.—Dijo Jeremy de pronto. Sus orbes verdes posándose en su recién recuperado celular.—Están en camino.

Fue entonces cuando todos sintieron un peso menos encima.

BonBon se permitió sonreír.—Todo acabó, hemos ganado.

No podían saber que la verdadera batalla estaba a punto de librarse en la cabeza de SpringTrap, con todos los demás niños dentro.

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

Toy Freddy se abrazó al cuerpo de Lynda.—S-si hubiera sabido que todo terminaría así...—Murmuró, muchas lágrimas de aceite recorriendo sus mejillas. Ya ni se esforzaba en disimular su dolor.—T-te hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ti. Te quiero Little Lynda...Perdóname por no haberte salvado...

La escuchó dar un último suspiro alargado. Y sintió todo su cuerpo perder la fuerza que le quedaba. Quedó ligero, sin tensiones. Ahora su conciencia solo existía en el conejo dorado.

Lynda Murtons había muerto en sus brazos.

—N-no...no...—Comenzó a negar, frenético con la cabeza.—¡No puedes irte! ¡Aún no!

Los gritos desesperados llamaron la atención del par de ex-guardias que recién salían de la oficina. Miraron con los ojos desorbitados la escena que se producía frente a ellos.

Ahora Fritz entendía quien había pagado el precio para que ellos se salvaran.

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

StringTrap tocó uno de los hombros de Murtons, quien se tensó al contacto. No le gustaba. No le gustaba nada de aquello. Se sentía más liviana de lo normal, y Marion lo notó, viendo a la chica con una mueca incómoda. StringTrap se acercó a la castaña, susurrando una simple frase que hizo que Murtons se estremeciera. Totalmente.

—Estás muerta.

Así que, su conciencie solamente existía ahí. En ese recuerdo. En esa memoria. En su cumpleaños número 11. El peor día de su vida. Definitivamente.

Miró a la gente conocida en la fiesta de los Toys. Las versiones completamente animales de Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie y Mangle estaban ahí, dándo de lejos un espectáculo a la gente. Murtons miró a varios de sus familiares, pero el corazón casi se le detuvo a reconocer una melena castaña corta entre ellas.

Lydan.

Soltándose de su agarre de manos con Wilson, corrió decidida a abrazar a su hermano, para encerrarlo en un cálido abrazo. Sorpresa enorme al atravesarlo en su intento. La chica infante sólo observó con tristeza al niño que miraba con una dulce sonrisa al Show de los animatronics no humanizados.

—Es sólo un recuerdo. —Fueron las palabras de StringTrap al llegar a su lado. —Ellos no pueden verte ni tocarte. Ni tú a ellos. Además, vinimos a por Vicent, no por tu hermano.

—Su nombre es... —La muchachita calló al ver a lo lejos a la Murtons de su edad mirando con desconfianza a un hombre con traje de hombre con traje del oso Golden Freddy junto un grupo de cinco niños. Timothy y los demás. Quería hacer algo, y ya.

—¿Murtons? ¿Pasa algo?

La chica volvió a dirigirse a pasos veloces a la escena. —¡No acepten! ¡No vayan con Vicent! ¡Va a matarlos! —Fueron las plegarias de la guardia. Los niños del revuerdo parecieron no escucharla y fueron sin dudar siguiendo el paso veloz del hombre disfrazado, exepto la Murtons del recuerdo, que miró fijamente a la que era simplemente una consciencia.

StringTrap quedó helado. Eso... se suponía que era tan sólo un recuerdo y que esa niña no podía interactuar con ella.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó la Murtons del recuerdio que parecía no notar la mordida a su madre ocurrir detrás de ella. La mordida del 87. —Te pareces a mí...

—¡No hay tiempo! —Exclamó la consciencia del cuerpo muerto de Lynda adulta, tomando a la del recuerdo de la mano, corriendo hacia donde el otro Vicent había ido. —¡Tenemos que ir a por Vicent y derrotarlo!

—¿Vicent...?

Mientras las dos niñas corrían, los demás la seguían. No sabían que al llegar a donde la escena más trágica ocurriría habría más que un sólo hombre de morado.

—¿Sorpresa?—Murmuraron los dos asesinos al mismo tiempo, con eterno sarcasmo.—Supongo que esto no te lo esperabas, Springy...—Siguieron hablando al unísono, dirigiéndose al desconfiado conejo dorado.

Los niños del recuerdo desaparecieron, siendo reemplazados por ellos mismos-los del presente- en su lugar.

Ahora no estaban viendo el recuerdo del día en que murieron...

Si no que lo estaban viviendo de nuevo.

Apareció un tercer hombre morado, y un cuarto, y un quinto. Varios de ellos sostuvieron a los niños mientras ambas pequeñas-pues la Lynda del recuerdo no había sido reemplazada por sí misma-miraban horrorizadas la escena.

La historia iba a volver a repetirse.

—¡Murtons, escúchame!—Llamó SpringTrap, a lo que solo la original respondió con una mirada fija.—Es lo que él quiere, que sigas teniendo miedo para que no pueda desaparecer. ¡No debes temerle o jamás se irá!

—¡Lyn!

—¡Marinera!

—¡Lynda!

Pero los gritos de sus amigos atrapados por varios asesinos le evitaban perder ese miedo.—¡N-no puedo SpringTrap! ¡N-no puedo!

Timothy real y la Lynda del recuerdo miraron boquiabiertos como el principal hombre morado se acercaba a Félix. El primero en ser asesinado tantos años atrás.  
Ese trágico día del '87 se repetiría de nuevo. Si Lynda no dejaba te temer, sus conciencias desaparecerían sin haber detenido a Vincent.

Tenía que dejar de tener miedo, tenía que enfrentar a sus peores pesadillas.

—¡M-marinera!—Gritó el niño del parche, con el cuchillo del asesino colocándose peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que dejar de temer.

* * *

 _ **Con respecto a los reviews, no tengo nada más que decir que: muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Cada palabra que nos dedican nos ha ayudado a escalar hasta estas alturas del fic.**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo, al ser el final, haré un agradecimiento muy especial a los lectores que nos han acompañado de principio a fin. Así como a los que dejan sus empeñadas y elaboradas opiniones con regularidad. (Ustedes saben quienes son mis bebés e.)**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, ¡nos veremos pronto para lo último de lo último!**_

 _ **Vitalka~**_


	23. Final parte II

_**Cortito pero bonito, así como todos los finales de mis fics xd Perdón por tardar muchachos, pero, ¿qué más puedo decir? La vida real siempre es dura y no da tiempo para escribir v': Sin embargo, ¡aquí está! Último capítulo de este increíble long-fic a quien le he agarrado mucho cariño ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

 **Final parte II**

Los policías que Jeremy Fitzgerald había llamado llegaron a Freddy's Land. El cadáver de Scott y Lynda Murtons siendo transportados en camillas con bolsas blancas encima dentro de una ambulancia.

Chris fue esposado para ser llevado a prisión. Procesado por atentado masivo, homicidio, secuestro y otros más delitos. Sería cadena perpetua segura.  
Pero eso no calmaba al dueño del parque. Ni a Mike.

—Industrias Fitzgerald se ofrece a pagar el funeral de la chica.—Dijo Jeremy, mirando a sus compañeros con un aura melancólica y destrozada.—Lo siento mucho. Era una joven valiente.

—Lo sabemos.—Apoyó Schmidt, cabizbajo.—Quisiera mandar a hacer una placa en su honor si no le importa, Jefe.

Fritz asintió en seguida.—Claro que sí. Es lo menos que podemos por quien salvó este parque.—Soltó un par de lágrimas.—Y nuestras vidas.

No muy lejos de ahí, los Toy se encontraban cuidando a los aún inconscientes Old y a Marion. Algo les decía que no despertarían. Pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo al jefe, él ya se enteraría después. Balloon Boy apretaba con fuerza la mano de Puppet, devastado.

Frederick tan solo miraba desde lejos la camilla, donde el cuerpo de Murtons se encontraba, ser metida a la ambulancia.—Adiós little Lynda...—Murmuró con un hilo de voz.

 ** _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_**

—¡No te tengo miedo!

El cuchillo se detuvo, a pocos milímetros del cuello del aterrorizado Félix. El Vicent que sostenía aquél cuerpo estaba tenso, incapaz de mover algún músculo. Era como si prácticamente hubiese sido congelado. Aquél hombre de morado frunció el ceño, su mirada envenenada dirigiéndose a la Lynda de 11 años del recuerdo, que con valentía había gritado esas palabras, logrando casi lo imposible: detener a Vicent.

—¡No tengo miedo!—Repitió llena de valor la pequeña, tomando de la mano a la Lynda original. La que poseía más de 30 años no se había recordado nunca con tanto valor. Aquél agarre de mano con aquella yo, le daba incluso coraje para seguir adelante. Por ella y por ellos. Para cambiar el mundo...—¡No tengo miedo porque soy valiente! ¡Y salvaré a mis amigos de cualquier cosa aún si yo debo estar muerta por consecuencia!

Lynda "Original" parpadeó varias veces, y asintió de manera débil, dando un paso hacia enfrente. Apretó el agarre de manos y se alentó mentalmente. Estaba lleno de sombras, sus pensamientos estaban oscuros. Pero una voz detrás de ella murmuró una frase que jamás se había esperado.

—¿Sis, por qué eres tan miedosa? Se suponía que yo era el cobarde...—Oyó algo parecido a un suspiro.—Apresúrate y salva a tus amigos, para que puedas alcanzarme.  
Volteó para encontrarse con la nada, parecía que la otra Lynda había volteado para ver quien era.—"Por un segundo, juré que Lydan estaba dándome fuerzas".

—Es bastante dulce que no tengas miedo, pequeña mocosa.—El Vicent que tenía a Timothy atrapado rió de manera macabra. Era el Vicent verdadero, Lynda lo sabía. Porque de los seis niños atrapados y asesinados, era el castaño Wilson más importante para ella, y por mucho.—Pero recuerda Murtons, "no puedes salvarlos"—  
Segundos de silencio.

—Si puedo...—Fue su débil frase como respuesta, habiendo bajado la cabeza, sombra mirándose en lo que debía verse un par de orbes castaños. Cuando le dirigió la mirada al verdadero Vicent, el hombre se paralizó. Eran ojos miel, sin rastro de castaño.—¡Por que yo tampoco tengo miedo!

Y con esa frase, indudablemente se decidió todo.

Vicent comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Ante la sorpresa de todos.—No...n-no...¡mientes! ¡Debes de estar aterrada en este momento!—Exclamó, cayendo de rodillas al piso. Sus facciones comenzaron a temblar, ahora sentía lo que había hecho sentir a tantas personas: miedo.

Pero la Murtons mayor no temió más. Observó como la Lynda del recuerdo desaparecía, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella misma sonrió también, al ver que Timothy se acercaba y le tomaba de la mano.—No Vicent, no más...

—Ya ninguno te teme.—Apoyó Wilson.

Samantha se unió después.—Ahora eres tú quien debería temer.

El hombre morado se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza.—No...¡No! ¡NO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!—Comenzó a mirar frenéticamente hacia todos lados, como buscando alguna señal de duda, de temor, de la cual poder alimentarse. Pero ya no había nada. Sólo seguridad, confianza, amor...ya no quedaba ningún sentimiento destructivo de su legado.

—Se acabó. Has perdido.—Dijo el chico pirata, que aún se encontraba a su lado.—No le harás daño a nadie más.

Vicent comenzó a desaparecer, ante su propio horror y sorpresa.—E-esto no...¡esto no puede estar pasando!

—Hasta nunca...hombre morado.—Susurró Marion, frente a él. Asentó una mano sobre su hombro, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, como dándole a entender que la hora de su juicio había llagado. Ella fue la última a quien el asesino oyó, irónicamente, la primera a quien había asesinado.

—¡NO!

Con ese último grito dado al vacío, la escencia de Vicent se esparció por el recuerdo, cambiando la pizzería obscura y ensangrentada, por una abierta e iluminada a plena luz del día. Los niños, los muebles y toda la situación que recordaba ese trágico día en el recuerdo desaparecieron, así mismo, los "animatrónicos" adoptaron su forma humana de acuerdo a su edad. Así, Lynda pudo con suma fascinación como "Freddy Fazbear" en versión humana, sin orejas ni tornillos, la abrazaba eufóricamente. Era él, Timothy Wilson, como se lo había imaginado en sueños si nunca hubiese muerto y hubiera continuado con su vida normal.

El castaño la levantó del piso, comenzando a dar vueltas.—¡Lo hicimos, Lyn! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Soy tan feliz!

—¡Tranquilo chico, compórtate a la altura de un hombre!—Le riñó con cariño, el antiguo oso robótico no hizo más que sonreírle enternecido por sus gestos.

Risas se oían por doquier ante la escena.—¡Eeeeeeeen fin!—Dijo Foxy, señalando con su mano, ya sin garfio, una puerta al final de la pizzería. Aquella parecía ser la entrada, sólo que se encontraba abierta de par en par y una fuerte luz blanca resplandecía de ella. Sabían que después de aquella debía estar la otra vida, su anhelado más allá donde podrían descansar en paz.—Creo que nos esperan...—El pirata aclaró, viendo como los que encarnaron a Bonnie, Chica y Marion, atravesaban aquella puerta emocionados.

Lynda vio al pirata repetir aquella acción. Felix le dedicó una sonrisa justo antes de traspasar, como si con ese pequeño gesto encarnara todo el agradecimiento que sentía hacia Murtons.

La chica suspiró, exhalando todo el peso que sentía en sus hombros durante tantos años. Luego de eso, se sintió liviana, tranquila. Como una pluma moviéndose por el viento. Había anhelado tanto tiempo una sensación de paz siquiera similar, que sin haber cruzado la puerta, ya se sentía en un auténtico paraíso.

—Adelante Lyn.—Señaló Springtrap, con un extraño sentimiento agridulce.—Aunque nuestro tiempo fue breve, me encargaré de decirle a los demás las maravillas que han pasado aquí.

—Gracias Trap, por todo. Diles al jefe y los demás que los extrañaremos.—Comentó sincero Wilson, sosteniendo la mano de su amada.—Pero ha llegado la hora de partir a donde pertenecemos.

La de ojos chocolate soltó un par de lágrimas.—Sin ti, nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Gracias.—Con este último comentario, comenzó a avanzar al lado de su chico hacia la puerta. Se detuvo justo un paso antes de pasar. Tomó aire y miró fijamente la mirada azulina.—En esta vida, o en la otra, quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré. Nos separamos mucho tiempo, pero tantos años extrañándote han valido la pena. Ahora sé que quiero pasar toda la eternidad a tu lado.

Aquel niño, una vez tímido y asustadizo, tomó de las mejillas a la autora de tan bellas palabras. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios, regresando luego sus ojos a los de ella.—Desde el momento que volví a verte, supe que ni por un instante había dejado de amarte, y así no nos hubiéramos reencontrado, nunca hubiera podido dejar de hacerlo.—Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de alegría.—Ahora ninguno amará sólo al otro nunca más. Estaremos juntos Lyn. Por siempre y para siempre.

Su sonrisa fue devuelta con igual intensidad. Y con el último pensamiento de por fin estar felices el uno al lado del otro, cruzaron.

 _"...cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos, ¡y pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas muy felices! Ya verás Timothy, es una promesa..."_

* * *

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

 _ **5 años después. Actual Freddy's Land.**_

—¡Si quisiera oír a una mujer riñéndome, le diría a Toy Chica que el labial azul la hace parecer un zombie!

Springtrap sólo frunció el ceño. Hace mucho que había tomado el puesto de "jefe" para los animatrónicos. Pero nunca había podido llevarse al cien por ciento bien con los Toys, principalmente porque eran infantiles, inmaduros y bastante egoístas.—Ya te dije que no puedes tomarte una hora de descanso...

BonBon se sintió ofendido.—¡Pero he trabajado sin parar!

—¡Acabas de regresar de un descanso de tres horas!—Dijo el rubio, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. A lo que Balloon Boy rió. Adoraba las pequeñas peleas que ese par entablaba.

—¡Pues necesito un descanso del descanso!

Un palm face resonó por toda la sala. A unos cuantos metros de ellos, Toy Freddy miraba nostálgicamente una inscripción a un costado del elegante monumento en el cual rezaba el título del parque en letras gigantes. Toy Chica, que a penas iba llegando, escuchó a lo lejos la riña entre sus compañeros. Por lo que prefirió no entrar al Back Stage y mejor acompañar a su amigo.

Observó también el motivo de su melancolía. Chirp había cambiado, si bien no sentía fascinación por Lynda y los demás, si al menos les guardaba cierto respeto, por haber salvado el parque y de paso su vida misma.—Estoy segura que ellos están bien. Donde quiera que estén...—Miró hacia el cielo, esperando que sus palabras hayan servido de consuelo.

Frederick la miró de reojo.—Lo sé. Son felices, y están juntos. Como siempre debió ser.—Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y fue a donde sus demás compañeros, pues su show de las 4:00 empezaría pronto.

Chica sabía que aquella última frase no iba dirigida a todos. Sino a Timothy y Linda. Se sintió enternecida por tal hecho. Frederick al fin había aceptado que ellos dos estaban destinados el uno para el otro, y aunque eso no le causara alegría eufórica, si al menos le daba tranquilidad. Le tranquilizaba saber que la mujer a quien quería ahora era feliz, así no fuera a su lado. Y eso, por muy vanidosa y presumida que Chirp fuera, le parecía muy noble y tierno.

Regresó su mirada con brevedad a la inscripción. Y a pesar de no agradarles del todo, deseó desde el fondo de su ser que los Old y Lynda supieran lo mucho que todos en el parque los admiraban. Que habían quedado como salvadores de Freddy's Land. Nunca más serían vistos como víctimas, ni como almas en pena. Sino como seres extraordinarios que dieron su vida misma para derrotar a un ser perverso. Como héroes.

 _"A la memoria de Marion, Samantha, Oliver, Felix, James, Timothy y Linda. Por todas sus acciones heroicas: GRACIAS."_

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _Un agradecimiento especial a Estefy Tsukino, Angela Li Marvell , frank74, Golden el amargado , Hatsune Kawaii, Nuvil Angela, Sorisk Dreemuur_** , **_Absolent Children_** **_y Guest, porque ellos me han acompañado de principio a fin. A pesar de mis largos hiatus, me soportaron fielmente jajaja :3 Y además, sus comentarios siempre me motivaban a continuar publicando el fic. Sus palabras fueron alentadoras y siempre las recibimos con muchísima alegría, ¡gracias chicos!_**

 ** _A Tomas Ferrari, Bonnie-Kun, DanDead, Mora, Nucita, Proxi Otaku, Night Days, clara-divertida, flasheralica-fics, ¡gracias por su apoyo! Y por el tiempo que le dedicaron a leer este fic, un fuerte abrazo a todos._**

 ** _Y a todos los que leyeron en algún momento el fic, ¡gracias! Así como a los que dieron fav y follow, tienen un lugar en nuestros kokoros por siempre (?)._**

 ** _Y obviamente, el mayor reconocimiento para KARORU GENGAR, mi compañera escritora del fic y una gran amiga. Súper escritora a quien admiro mucho. Sin su colaboración, nada de esto hubiera sido posible, ¡gracias chica!_**

 ** _Colorín colorado, esta historia ha acabado. Si tienen algún comentario, recordatorio, queja, carta de amor, ¡será bien recibido! Recuerden que es la última vez que podrán hacerlo v': ¡Un fuerte abrazo a todos mis lectores! Este es el fin de este fic, pero queda mucho más por leer y escribir. Pocas cosas existen tan bellas como la literatura :)_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**

 _ **Vitalka~**_


End file.
